Alternate Dimensions: Foxfire
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: Naruto unlocks his power at the bridge in wave. He finds out that he is from another world, now he has to get back some how or he will never be able to see his twin sister ever again! Naruto/Teen Titans crossover. Naruto/Raven/Terra/Jinx/?
1. Chapter 1

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 1**

**Well, I decided to rewrite this story because it is taking way to long for the person who adopted to update and even then the chapters are to short….And I finally have a why to get Naruto to the titan's world. It has to do with Pein.**

Many strange things have been happening to Naruto ever since his team left Konoha. First came the visions. That was just plain weird because when he was on the road with his team, everything would distort and he would be walking in a hallway, following a guy that was dressed as a traffic light or floating in a large village were the building were sky high! Then there was the feeling of burning up throughout the mission, not that he told anyone. The finally, smal blue flames appeared in his hands, but he quickly shooking it off, getting odd looks from his team and Tazuna's family, but right now, none of that mattered at the moment.

Too many emotions where going through Naruto's mind at the moment. Why? Well, Zabuza's apprentice just 'killled' Sasuke. One emotion though, wanted to protect the others the best he could and that was enough for a hidden seal on Naruto to be completely broken! The Fourth had sealed away his true power and now it was coming out all at once! He was losing control and his anger was controlling him and his power. His body started to change, his skin became orange, and his hair grew to his shoulder and turned red with yellow streaks here and there, and his hands and eyes where covered in ghostly blue fire! The fire was burning off his sleeves to reveal that he also gotten some good muscles.

At the same time in another universe, the Teen Titans were doing there own thing. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing some racing game, Raven was reading a book, but was sitting near the island counter in their kitchen, Robin was listening to some music while watching BB and Cy play, and Starfire was trying to cook something. Suddenly, Starfire felt dizzy and she dropped some plates alerting the others since she never dropped anything. She stumbled into the living room behind the couches and fell to her hands and knees She had feeling weird all day, it felt like she was with her twin brother again, but it faded in and out. The others quickly rushed over to her to see what was up but they had to jump back a bit as her power went crazy and formed a ring of fire around her, it turned into the ghostly blue that Naruto was using! Her eyes were a mix of the usual green with ocean blue, but if they saw it, it was only for a few second because Starfire started screaming in pain a bit.

While that was happening to her, her mind was watching the events through Naruto's eyes! She saw many mirrors and through them she saw Naruto and gasped in recognition. To her it seemed that Naruto had never used his powers before and was releasing that all in one moment! She then heard what he said next.

"YOU KILLED SASUKE! NOW I AM GOINGTO KILL YOU!" He then rushed at a mask wearing ninja and they began to fight for a bit, but thanks to Naruto's new strength, the enemy was tiring. Naruto was just pissed as the ninja went back into his mirrors, so Naruto did the next thing that came to mind, he put his hands in front of him and a huge built up wave of blue energy shot out of them and through a few mirrors. Luckily, the ninja got out to a different mirror, but unluckily for Kakashi and Zabuza, who had stopped their battle because they had felt Naruto's new power, were almost incinerated by a wave of blue fire like energy that went between them.

"What in the HELL!" asked/yelled Zabuza.

"Not sure but….Naruto may have a hidden bloodline limit….and one that I have never heard of before." said Kakashi. _I do know that is not the Kyuubi's power…...thank GOD!_

Naruto then rushed up to the mirror that had the ninja in it and literally punch the mirror and the ninja as well after he came out. The ninja got back up but his mask cracked and fell off to reveal the boy who he had met a few days ago! Naruto's anger quickly disappeared, the fires disappeared and said, "HAKU!" Said ninja then told naruto to kill him because he was a failure as a tool but Naruto did not and Haku went and took the Raikari to the chest for Zabuza. Naruto then gave him the lecture from the anime and he asked for a kunai.

"Kid….thank you….when this is over….you can have my sword….I'll be dead anyway." The Ex-mist nin then charged into attack and kill as many as the hired help from Gatuo that he could and Gatuo himself. Sure he got stabbed in the back a few hundred times but he thought it was a good thing….he would be seeing Haku again. Gatuo pissed his pants when Zabuza was near but that didn't last long because as he was killed he was thrown off the bridge.

The man then walked slowly to Haku after that and fell next to him. "I am sorry…Haku. I just hope I can go to the same place as you." He said as he weakly put his hand on Haku's cheek. It then started to snow. "Why…why are you crying? Is it for me?" Zabuza chuckled and then died. The hired help was about to attack them but saw that the villagers were armed to the teeth and so they just left…it was not worth it.

Naruto then took Zabuza's sword like it was nothing and said, "Come on…let's go dig their graves."

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! WHAT ABOUT SASUKE?" screamed the banshee.

"The blow was obviously not a killing blow….he must have gotten back up in the middle of the fight." Naruto said, pointing to the emo king.

"SASUKE!" screeched Sakura but the Uchiha ignored it.

"Uh…Naruto…why do u look older now?" Sasuke asked

Naruto looked in a nearby puddle, he looked to be about 14 now. He shrugged. It was Kakashi who said something. "It must be the effect of his bloodline awakening." Sasuke was confused but when Naruto showed him the blue fire he just shrugged as well, the bloodline trait could also explain why his hair and skin had changed as well.

"Come on guys…they at least deserve a burial." said Naruto as they as they took the bodies with the help of the villagers and left the bridge and with that, the connection broke.

The blue fire around Starfire died down and she slumped to the ground. She had watched everything and now knew that was her brother. He acted just like him too but he seemed that he had forgotten who and what he is.

Her friends had gotten her to the couch where she regained consciousness. "What happened?" asked Robin worriedly.

She looked up at them all with a sad smile and tears in her eyes and said, "My brother is alive!" She was just met with shocked faces.

That night in Naruto's world, they had just finished giving Zabuza and Haku a burial. It was hard work but Naruto was determined to give them a good one. They were currently in Tazuna's living room when Naruto, without warning, fell on the floor….asleep. He also started to glow a greenish blue color.

"Kakashi….what is happening?" asked Sasuke.

"I am not sure….this is a completely new bloodline limit to me….I just don't know." Kakashi said, so all they could do was wait and see.

The connection was back again but this time, Naruto was seeing things through Starfire's eyes.

Currently, Starfire was walking to the living room, because the earlier event that had happened in the morning for them and now it was in the afternoon. She didn't even notice anything was happening to her at the moment.

She got to the living room and she saw Raven meditating. She walked up to her but did not say anything; instead she looked out the window.

Raven opened an eye said, "Can I help you?"

"I don't understand it Friend Raven….all these years we have looked for him and now I get a connection and I have no idea where my brother even is. I would have thought Blackfire would have seen him and told me because she was just here but…." Starfire said.

Raven just nodded. She had lost her family too. "What was he even like?"

"We were only three when he was taken somehow. He was a brave boy, and father said he was the most honest kid in the universe next to me, that was because we were twins." She said.

Raven's eyebrow rose. "What must have happened before was probably twin telepathy….but in alien form."

"You maybe right but….I wish I could see him. What I saw through his eye today was very different. There was this Haku person who thought all he was, was a tool and wanted to die because he failed something. It seemed he had some Ice powers. Then there was this one eyed man, he was going to use lightening to punch some scary looking guy but this Haku took the blow for him and died…he must have been cry in death because there was white things floating from the sky. That is what the scary man said. But even if they caused my brother pain, he still wanted to give them a good burial…he is so kind still. The only problem is that he has no idea what he is."

Raven just sat there listening and said while looking in her eyes. "It seems he was a very good person, but I have to ask….what color is his eyes?"

"Um blue, like your oceans."

"Well, it seems that he will be happy and so will you because the connection is back up….your eyes are blue green now." At this, Naruto now knew this was not a dream. _This is real…_

Starfire's eyes widened and said, "I heard him talk!"

Raven just smiled a bit before saying, "that is good….talk to him."

Starfire nodded. _Brother, can you here me?_

_Yeah, I can…could you please tell me what we are and what happened._

_Yes…but I think I should tell the others about you….they are now in the room…it is too bad you are not over here._

_Hmm….walk over to them and tell them I am here….then put you hands into a cross seal and focus your energy into it saying Shadow Clone Jutsu. I think I might be able to talk to all them that way/_

_Ok brother._ Raven, who had heard the conversation with her powers, turned to the others along with Starfire. "FRIENDS! I have had another connection with my brother!"

At this, the three boys rushed over to the two and Robin said, "WHAT! How?"

"Friend Raven thinks it has something to do with the Twin Telepathy we have because we are twins. He is here …he also found a way to talk to us as well. Here!" Starfire said excitedly as he did the hand sign that Naruto showed her in her mind and used her star energy. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The energy on her hands jumped from her hands and formed Naruto!

"Uh…hey." He said as he waved to them….he was still wearing the burnt orange jumpsuit. "Uh…my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

At this Starfire rushed up and gave him one of her hugs but since he was the same thing as her, it did not hurt. "Brother I am happy to see you!"

"Same here…..so what are we and what is my name?"

"Brother, we are Tameranians. We are an alien race from outer space and our home planet is called Tameran. The name you were given was Foxfire, because of your blue fire." After that, Naruto/Foxfire talked with the others to get to know them and the world where they lived in. It was then that Beast Boy said something.

"Dude, you need some new threads." BB, Cyborg, and Raven then left the room for a few minutes before they came back with new clothes. Naruto put them on.

He now had black shoes, blue jeans, a black shirt, and a black trench coat with blue flames at the bottom of it and on the sleeves. Raven had used her powers to imprint the kanji for Foxfire on the back in blue as well. "Wow thanks guys."

"No problem dude….besides we are going to try and get you over to this world were you belong." said BB while Raven and Cyborg nodded.

Raven, for some reason, felt that she was like the red head. "What things can you tell us about you and your world?"

Naruto thought about but he went to his knees because of the shortage of chakra. "I got to go soon….I'll give you a few worlds though. Elemental Countries, 5 great villages of the main elements, Shiki Fuin, 9 Bijuu, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Jinchuriki,Konoha….those are all connected….to me." And with that he disappeared, clothes and all.

"I will look in my book those names…..Kyuubi and Bijuu sounds familiar." Raven said as she disappeared.

"Right…me and Robin will be running those Japanese names through the translator." said Cyborg. Starfire and BB felt so useless at the moment.

Back with the other in Naruto's world. They had watched him all night and it was now morning. They saw him glow once more and he had new clothes on and he had also woken up.

He looked at them all and said, "I know what and who I am!"

"Ok…tell us." said Kakashi, he really wanted to know.

"I am a Tameranian!"

….

…..

….

"What the hell is that?" asked Sasuke.

"A very rare clan in the elemental countries, mostly because they are from another world!" said Naruto.

"Well that would explain a lot of things…Ok….we are to finishing this bridge today and tomorrow we are heading home….maybe the Hokage would know about some of this." To this they just nodded and went to work.

The titans, however, found out that the Shiki Fuin was the death reaper seal, and Jinurriki was Power of Human Sacrifice. They were still confused until Raven rushed in and told them about the Kyuubi. They pieced it together and figured out someone had to use this Shiki Fuin to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, making him a Demon Container. What they wanted to know was why and how. Beast Boy was just confused and Raven now knew that they were connected….a demon and a demon container.

The next day…

On their way back to Konoha, Naruto's body was on auto pilot because he was currently in his mind and it was a freaking sewer! "Man….i know this is my mind but come on! Heh, since I got my bloodline, I think I become smarter."

"**No shit Dick-Tracy….now hurry up and get to the cage!**" yelled a voice.

Naruto knew who it was. He would have to meet him one of these days. So he walked the numerous hallways to the cage that held the beast. "So you're the kyuubi…"

"**That I am kit. Now I am even surprised that you're an alien! Who would have thought that.**" The kyuubi broadly said.

"Yeah…I guess it would explain a lot. So what do you want?"

"**Oh right, it would seem that there was a seal on your bloodline, keeping it at bay. When it broke, your bloodline came out in full force but…..it is bad for me. It is speeding up the process of the seal and absorbing me faster!**"

"Wow…didn't even know it did that."

"**How the hell do you think you have so much Chakra? Anyway, when you awakened, it took two of my tails giving you a hell of a lot more chakra. Since then it has taken another. By the time you get to Konoha…I will be gone, but know this…you will take my place.**"

"Oh? As what?"

"**My Heir. You will be the next king of demons! Now….I will not have a weak Heir. You will train when you get back. Now…..I have a question for you. What ninja art do you like the most?**"

"Uh…sealing." Silence…

"**What the hell is with you humans…rrr…aliens with Seals! My one weakness! Fine…I will give you my knowledge of seals! It is just a bit less than the 4th hokage's.**" He sent the info to Naruto's brain who got a real bad headache, but it went away as quickly as it came.

"Uh….thanks. So, do you know what me elemental affinties are?"

"**Fire and wind…..odd combination but it makes sense because wind is your natural element and Fire is because of your bloodline. Now…get out…..when I die, there will be a scroll that will appear before you…..it holds my knowledge, jutsu, and things you will have to know about demons.**" And with that Naruto was pushed out of his mind and found himself being stared at by Kakashi.

"Did it talk to you?" it was more a statement than a question.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, and my bloodline is killing it." That statement made his eye widen and the others to just be confused as hell! Naruto shrugged it off and continued to walk.

That night they rested and Naruto took the first watch, which was the longest. During that time, he took his new knowledge of seals and created a bunch of seals on his coat and clothes. The ones on his clothes were to repair them if they got scrapped up from battle. The seals in his coat where for the same thing, along with gravity seals to which he put it up to 100 times gravity, and storage seals. He put a storage seal collar of his coat to put his sword in but he would keep the hilt out for easy release, but his hair would hide it from view. He also put a few seals on the sword as well. It did not change it much except that the seals formed a picture on each side of the sword. One was a dragon and the other was a fox and if one would look closely, they would see a phoenix on the hilt. These seals were to protect the sword from the weather, battle, and other things. They also were a form of security so only he could use the sword. If some were to try and use it they would get spiked in the hands, then shocked by 1000 vaults of electricity, and then burnt with super-heated blue fire.

"I see you used your time wisely…." said Kakashi as he walked up to him. "So what do you mean that your bloodline is killing the Kyuubi.

"*sigh* it is making the seal that holds the Kyuubi to work in overdrive to absorb it faster. It takes the Kyuubi's chakra and turns it into my chakra."

"Uh…wow….so how much of the kyuubi's chakra do u have?"

"3 tails or more right now…..and the Kyuubi said that it would not live to ever see Konoha ever again…"

"THAT IS GREAT!" said Kakashi.

"Yep….now I am going to sleep." said Naruto as he walked off to his tent.

Heh….the Hokage will have a heart attack when he hears this…..now let's see the next chapter of Icha icha!

The next day at the gates…

Sasuke was the first one to say anything to Naruto. "Hey…..what the hell! Your wisker marks just sizzled off of you! What happened!" The gaurds who saw this wanted to know as well since they were good to the blond.

Naruto then said in a cryptic tone to his teammates but not to the old people, "My burden has been lifted."

"Yes well, we should get going to the Hokage then." said Kakashi as they left two gob smacked guard in their wake.

When they got there the hokage what to know where Naruto was. "Uh…old man…I am Naruto…"

The Hokage blinked and said, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I awakened my bloodline." Naruto said as he flashed a smile.

The Hokage gawked for a few second before saying to himself, "this is happening to soon…"

"Would do you mean Lord Hokage?" asked the one eyed man.

"I thought that bloodline was dead….with his Aunt and Uncle….It is your choice Naruto, do you want your teammates here for this….because I am sure you already know."

"Yeah….there going to find out anyway."

"Find out what?" asked Sakura but she was ignored like usual.

"Naruto, you are not from this world….and neither were your Aunt and Uncle. Your Aunt was Kushina Uzumaki…not sure what her real name was."

"THE RED HOT-BLOODED HABANERO!" Kakashi practically yelled.

"Yes… the reason for that was because she had red energy when she got to this world….Starfire said she was a great warrior before she got sucked into a black hole with her husband." said Naruto surprising even the old man at how much he knew.

"Yes…and your uncle and her lover was Minato Namikaze." The old man said getting shocked looks from everyone except Naruto.

"Yeah….from what it would seem, when they were sucked into that black hole they were separated, turned into kids, and the color of their fires changed. Kushina was picked up by the Uzumaki clan and her fire had turned blood red. Minato was prolly picked up here in Konoha and his was yellow. Am I right?" asked Naruto.

The Hokage could only nod.

"Now me…..I was taken from my home at three, but it must have gone wrong I was also sucked into the same black hole but the only thing that happened to me was that I revert back to a baby and I lost my memories, which I am getting back. That is when the 4th hokage found me and sealed the Kyuubi in me but also for some reason seal away my bloodline. Now it is back and it killed the Kyuubi."

The Hokage could only nod once more. "Uh…who is Starfire?"

"She is my twin sister from the world I was born in….I will find a way to get back…just so you know."

"I knew that would happen….so anything else I should know…"

"Oh yeah…from the memories I get when I sleep, I also have another sister called Blackfire. My true name is Foxfire, and oh yeah….I am a prince." There was nothing but silence for a few seconds after that before everyone in the village heard;

"WWWWWWWHHHAAAATTTT!"

"Ow…and here I thought I was loud…." chuckled Naruto

"WHAT SEC! You are an Alien Prince, your related to the 4th Hokage, and the 2nd Uzukage…..WHAT THE HELL!" screech Sakura.

"Heh…cool." said Sasuke, not even phased by the banshee's screaming. "You are really not useless anymore."

"Yeah well, thanks, I guess." said Naruto with an annoyed look.

"Now, I was supposed to give you this stuff either with you reached Chunnin or gained your bloodline, which you have." said the old man as he tossed a few scrolls at Naruto. "Two of them are letters from them and the last one is the deed to your new house….located in the forest above the Hokage's faces." When he was done talking noticed that Naruto had already read the two letters.

"Heh, I guess I was right about what happened, but it would seem they regained their memories once they met me…." said the red head.

"Oh…so what else did they give you?" asked Sasuke.

"The forbidden scroll is mine, some scroll that holds two of the great Jutsu the 4th ever created, and a scroll from my aunt about sword skills." The alien prince replied.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura all gawked at that. After that, the hokage dismissed them. Kakashi left them to read one of his books and Sasuke went to do his own thing. That left Sakura and Naruto. Unfortunately, Konohamaru and his friend s decided to show up in square rock form.

"Oh come on man….rocks are not square!" Naruto deadpanned.

"I knew it was you boss! Clever as always!" it said as it exploded in a poof of smoke to reveal him and his friends. "We are The Konohamaru Corps.!" They said as they made a weird pose.

"OK….so what do you want?"

"Play ninja with us boss!" Konohamaru said not really caring about Naruto's new looks.

"HA! A ninja playing ninja….how stupid." Sakaru put her two cents in.

The Hokage's grandkid looked between the two and smirked. "Nice going boss….but is that really your girlfriend?"

The two face vaulted before Sakura screeched "NO!" and Naruto said, "Nope, besides….she is not my type." making Sakura gawk at him.

"Oh yeah? Then what was that crap in the academy, HUH?"

"Oh I was just trying to annoy you…worked out pretty well too." smirked Naruto making Sakura have an angry blush.

"OH GOOD ONE BOSS!" laughed Konohamaru, "Besides, her forehead is just waaaay to big!"

Naruto paled at Sakura's KI and told them to all run, to which they all agreed. "KONOHAMARU! YOU NUTS FOR SAYING THAT!"

They ran for a bit until Konohamaru ran into a guy who was dressed like a cat and had make up on. "Ow….your gunna pay for that you brat."

"Kankuro, just put him down…" said the blond girl with 4 pig tails that came up behind him.

"But he hurt me Temari…now I am going to hurt him."

"Whatever, but I want no part of it." She said.

"You won't be hurting anyone!" said Naruto as he came up to them.

_Oh? Wow, local hottie!_

_He doesn't look so tough_ "And what are you going to do." Mr. Cat replied.

"This…" Naruto said as he disappeared and reappeared with the kid back with his friends and Sakura, and Naruto had his blade at his neck while he was behind him, shocking everyone. "Besides, I don't think your raccoon friend up in the tree would like you hurting the Hokage's grandson."

Again, everyone was shocked and Gaara sand shushined to where the blond was and said, "Please release my brother….Kankuro, you are a disgrace the sand village, next time I will kill you." Gaara said. "Who are you?" he said to Naruto.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki…..or Foxfire." He said as he showed off some fire to which Gaara had an insane smirk.

"Ah…the savior of Wave Country….I will enjoy killing you."

"Heh, said the insane Raccon." Naruto replied making the three sand nin widen their eyes. "Yeah I know you are a Jinchuriki….for I was one myself." And with that he and the rest of the Konoha nin walked off, leaving confused sand nin in their wake.

_That night in Naruto's new home…_

It had taken the rest of the day to get his stuff packed and moved to his new home and he thought it was great! He had a living room, a kitchen, a dojo and a game room on one floor and a common room and bedrooms on the second floor. He had a thrird floor for the master bed room, which he took. He also had an outdoor dojo and hotsprings to cool off. Yeah this was great.

"I should go check on the titans…" He as he started meditating in his room.

He found that he was staring at his sister and was about to say something when everything was explained. It seemed the Puppet King had come and took the three boys' body's as puppets and Starfire and Raven had switched bodies.

"Starfire, you have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel the more energy you unleash!" said Raven in Starfire's body.

"But what if they find us, what if our friends are doomed, what if I am stuck looking like this forever!" Starfire said as she was in Raven's body as she smacked herself.

"We'll fix it, I don't know how, but we will rescue the boys and we will get our bodies back." said Raven. "What's wrong with the way I look?"

"NOTHING!" Starfire squeaked out as a traffic light exploded. "I will try to calm down. Peace, Quite, Tranqillity." The last one blew up a car.

"We are so doomed." Said Raven and then they heard Beast Boy in bird form.

"Beast Boy!" yelled Starfire.

"You mean Zombie Beast Boy. RUN!" said Raven.

_I think I came at a bad time….anything I can do to help?_ asked Naruto, but surprisingly they both heard him.

"NARUTO!" they both said.

_Yeah….Uh…since I am in both of your minds just say T Clone…..i think I can help with my new clone jutsu._

They nodded and both yelled out, "T CLONE!" and Naruto appeared before them.

They were currently in an alley. "I do not wish to fight them again!"

"We might have to! So we need to be ready." said Naruto.

Raven then asked Starfire how to use her power, but they were powered by emotion and Raven was screwed. Then they were attacked by BB and Robin but the two missed and attacked each other. Then they had a run in with Cyborg and Raven told Starfire how to use her powers. That could have been better because they went zooming into the air and out of control. Naruto sighed and flew after them. They landed in some garbage and Starfire said something weird, to which Naruto will ask about later. They hid for a bit, waiting for the others to go, but they heard the Puppet King talking about a ceremony to destroy the titans once and for all and left.

They decided to get to know each other more so the two of them could use their powers. Naruto just listened and was forming a plan.

**I hope you all like my rewrite and I am also changing the pairing. There are too many Naruto/Raven stories, so this will be probably be a Naruto/Terra pairing.**

**So…REVIEW ONCE MORE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 2**

**I would also like to thank, ****Crimson Crypt, Freddie Bob Junior, shadowwriter, and Elredar Skylance and others with the help jutsu making.**

**Oh I got a poll in my profile for the pairing. So go there to do it. If it will be Naruto/Terra, Naruto and Raven will act like brother and sister...like i originally planned.  
**

Naruto and the two girls appeared in front of the building that held the captive titans. They appeared a few feet away and noticed that Beast Boy was patrolling in dog form.

"Well, we won't be getting in that way." said Raven.

"Let's try the roof." stated Naruto as they nodded and flew up to the top.

Once they were there, Raven told Starfire how to open the lock and she did well until she got excited and blew open the door. "Nice work." deadpanned Raven. Naruto just smacked his head.

Once they were inside they had to watch the creepy puppet make some ceremony thing to destroy the titans. When he was about to drop the titans into the blue like fire, Starfire used Raven's power to reclaim them.

"My friends, you are unharmed!" said Starfire as she hugged them.

"Starfire?" asked Robin

"It is a long story." said Raven.

"Yeah, one that they will tell you later…." said Naruto.

"NARUTO!" yelled the three boys.

"GO my puppets, capture them! We'll deal with the new one later." The Puppet King said as they rushed Naruto and the girls and they got hit with a sonic wave. While Starfire and Raven where fighting Robin and Beast Boy, Naruto was dealing with Cyborg.

"Come on man…" he said as he dodged a few sonic waves. Naruto then punch him away only for him to bounce back and slam Naruto into a wall. "Jeez….puppets are a pain in the ass." He then jump away from the metal man's kick and looked toward the other two. They were doing good so far. Raven was having trouble using her emotions but when Starfire pointed out that the puppet king was about to rid the titan's from the world, Raven got pissed and used a starbolt to blast him away from that blue fire. Unfortunately, for the Pupput King, his controller was blown into the fire and destroyed.

That made the titans all go back to their rightful bodies. "I AM ME! AND YOU ARE YOU!" said Starfire to Raven.

"And we are us!" said a happy Cyborg.

"Thanks to you three." said Robin.

"You go girls…and uh Foxfire!" said Beast Boy.

"RAVEN, FOXFIRE! WE HAVE DONE IT!" Starfire said as she hugged Raven tightly.

"You are hugging me..." Raven said while Naruto chuckled.

"NOOOOO! The magic, with out it, I just a-" the Puppet King said as he tried to get up and finish is sentence but went dead.

"An ordinary puppet." Naruto quipped, but he decided to freak out the titans by using chakra strings to make it move.

"DUDE! He is still alive!"

"Sorry BB… that is not it….it is Chakra strings." chuckled Naruto making the others sigh. "I'll take this guy with me, might be useful. Oh…I'll seya guys later." said Naruto as he disappeared and the titans went and did their things. He was sure the two girls learned something about each other.

Naruto woke up from his meditation trance with the Puppet King in his lap. "Good thing I read a book about chakra strings…..I just wonder what I could use for this guy." He shrugged and then sealed it away. He would deal with that later. He had a team meeting today.

So with that he flame shushined to the bridge, scaring the crap out of his teammates. A few seconds later, Kakashi appeared.

"Before you say I am late….I got here before Kakashi so I am on time." said Naruto to Sakura who grumbled.

Kakashi just sweatdropped and said, "Yeah….well….I got you all signed up for the Chuunin Exams….meet tomorrow at room 312 at the academy at 9 'o' clock." He said as he passed them some papers and then disappeared to do whatever. They just shrugged and did their own thing. Naruto trained in some new jutsu and see what he could do with the Puppet King, Sakura stalked Sasuke and Sasuke…..nobody really wants to know. (shivers)

The next day, they arrived at the entrance and went in. They were only at the second floor and noticed that a bunch of people were trying to get in a Genjutsu room. "Well, this will make it easier for us, if they can't tell that they only went up one set of stairs." said Naruto as they just nodded and went up, but it seemed that Rock Lee was watching them leave and went after them.

They were a few rooms away from the room they were supposed to be when Lee challenged Sasuke to a dual. Naruto went his own way while leaned against the wall knowing the outcome of the battle. He had heard about how Lee was a Taijutsu specialist.

When they came back up Sasuke looked beat up though both Sasuke and Sakura looked freaked out and he did not want to know. So they made it to the room were they found Kakashi wait for them. He gave them some lecture and let them in. They were met with cold stares from more then half the room.

"Man….can't you all lighten up." said a bored Naruto as the KI went up more.

"SASUKE!" screamed Ino as she came up to them and hugged the emo from the back and Sakura started fighting with her.

"Man, what a drag…" said Shikamaru as he came up with the other Rookie 9.

"What, did Naruto die already?" asked Kiba and at this Hinata looked about ready to cry.

"No Dog Breath, I just unlocked my bloodline." said Naruto and they all looked at him in shock.

"WHOA! Naruto you look HOT!" said Ino with a blush and Hinata glared at her, but couldn't help but drool a bit a Naruto's new look.

"OK…so what is it called? I never heard of a bloodline that turns the skin orange." asked Choji between bites.

"I am a Tameranian, an old bloodline that went to another world." Naruto replied.

"Interesting." Shino said as he and his bugs observed him.

"Would you quiet down!" said a voice. They all turned around to find a young kid in purple, glasses, and silver hair. "This is no cake walk, just so you know. The room is already tense and now you just made a lot of enemies" he said pointing the people in the room.

They looked and everyone except Naruto and Sasuke paled. "So…they were our enemies to begin with…." said Naruto.

"Yes but like I said, this is no cake walk, I have taken this 7 times…it is that hard!" said the boy. "Oh! Where are my manners, I am Kabuto. I have made Nin Cards. If you want info on someone just ask."

Sasuke smirked and said, "Rock Lee of Konoha, Gaara of the sands, and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."

"Oh, you know their names…good." 4 eyes said as he took 3 cards out of his deck. "Let's see, Rock Lee is a master of Taijutsu but his other skills are nonexistant. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten. They have done 50 D ranks and 40 C ranks."

"Next we have Gaara of the Sand. He uses Sand but mot much else. His teammates are Temari and Kankuro. He has done 50 D ranks, 30 C ranks, and wow….1 B rank and throughout all of these missions…he came back unharmed." This made a lot of people uneasy at this. "Ok, now we have Naruto Uzumaki….wait. It seems they call him Foxfire…wait THE FOXFIRE!" He looked up and Naruto nodded and the room's ki increased. Everyone outside of Konoha knew of him and most feared him.

"How come we never heard of this!" asked Kiba.

"Most likely the council still hates me."

"Why?" asked Shino.

"Long story…I'll tell you later."

"Yes well, Naruto has done 30 D ranks, 1 C rank that turned into an A rank where he got his name." said Kabuto as he went on to tell the others about the other villages and he pissed off the sound ninja. They rushed into attack him but Naruto blocked their path with his sword, shocking and angering a lot of people. The Mist nin were the most pissed.

"FOXFIRE! We will kill you and get the sword back for our village!" said a random mist nin but was interrupted by a poof of smoke with a voice behind it.

"NOT ON MY WATCH! NOW PICK A SEAT AND SHUT UP! THE FIRST EXAM STARTS NOW!" said a man. "I AM IBIKI AND I AM YOU WORST NIGHTMARE!"

As soon as the test were passed out and the rules laid down Naruto took one look at the test and thought, _Oh shit._ He thought about looking at Hinata's tes, who sat nex to him,t but decided not too, he had a better idea. So he contacted starfire. _Hey star!_

Back in the Titan's world, Starfire looked up and thought, _Yes brother?_

_I am taking the Chuunin exams…..the first part of it is a written test. But that is not important. I made a jutsu were I can show you the exams….do you and the others want to watch?_

_How will we see it brother?_

_On your TV._

_Ok I will ask._ "Friends! I have news!"

"What is it Star?" asked Robin.

"Naruto is taking his Chuunin Exam and wants to know if we would like to watch. He has made a 'Jutsu' to show us on the TV."

"Dude! That is awesome! I am in!" said BB. Raven was interested and closed her book and nodded.

"Sure, nothing good is on anyway." Cy said.

"Yeah, it is ok with me." Robin said.

Starfire nodded and thought, _It is ok brother…..you may do it._

_Alrigtht!_

Back in Naruto's world, he did two silent jutsus, one for him and one for the TV connection. _**Inner eye style: all view eye jutsu**__!_ His vision was sorta like the byakugan but in color and he could see the test answers! _Alright now….__**Dimension style: Dimension Eye!**_ And with that the Titans' TV went crazy for a minute until they saw everything. It seemed that Naruto made an invisible eye above the test taker that moved whenever needed.

"Dude this is awesome….but even I hate written tests." said BB.

"That is because you lack the knowledge to do them." Raven quipped and BB had steam coming out of his ears while the others laughed. They then found out they could heard Naruto's thoughts.

_Ok….the purpose of this test it to measure our information gathering skills. The clan children will use their bloodline power to do this while I am using a jutsu._

An hour passed after that. The titans saw how some of the ninja got their answers. Team Guy had used mirrors and Neji's Byakugan, Gaara used his sand eye, Kankuro used his puppet to help him and Temari, the Hinata used their Byakugan, the Uchiha usde his Sharingan, Ino went into Sakura's mind; that one made Raven's eyes go wide, Shino used his bugs, and Kiba used his dog. A lot of people were caught and thrown out which made Cy and BB laugh. Robin actually learned how to be stealthier!

"ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! Time for the final question! Now you can choose not to take it and come back later." Ibiki said and a random ninja asked why. "Because, if you fail this question….you will be a genin for the rest of your life!" there were cries of outrage and Ibiki shut them up. "TOUGH SHIT! You unlucky lot got me for a proctor this time!" At that a lot of people started leaving, that was until Naruto yelled about not giving up and working his way up the ninja ranks through whatever means possible. This gave a lot of people their courage back and they stayed, much to the surprise of Ibiki. "Are you sure that is all?" No one moved. "Very well then you all…" everyone was hanging at to what he said next, and the Titans were on the edged of their seats. "PASS!"

At this they face vaulted and the ninja all cried out "WHAT!" Ibiki then explained the nature of the test and most people got it.

"Now it is time for your next Exam!" Ibiki said but was cut off as something crashed though the window and a banner came up that said 'THE HOT AND SEXY ANKO! Second Proctor!' with Anko in the middle. "Damnit Anko, you're early again!"

A lot of people had sweatdrops on their heads and the titans had gob smacked looks on their faces. Though the titan boys had blushes on their faces thanks to Anko's outfit.

"So…" said Anko as she looked out into the crowd. "Damn Ibiki, you're losing your touch!"

"Not my fault we got some good ninja this time."

"Ah what do you know, I will cut that number in half when my test is over! NOW MAGGOTS, GET TO TRAINING GROUND 44 OR ELSE!" she yelled.

They all quickly left, but seemed that the titans were needed and Starfire said,_ Borther we must go now…we will watch when we get back._

_Alrigtht….later then._ Thought Naruto as the connections were cut and he went to the forest of death.

When he got there, Anko started explaining the rules and what to expect in there Forest of Death. "Oh, and don't die." She said a little two happily for everyone because they shivered.

Naruto decide to mock her and got a kunai to the cheek. "You're not taking me serious, my hot friend." She said as she licked his cheek and he shivered. Between most of the guys, some thought he was lucky and others just shivered again.

"Sorry but I don't think I am your type." Naruto said as he appeared in a nearby branch and the Naruto she was holding went up in blue flames, shocking a lot of people.

"Oh we'll see!" she said a little too happily again and winked. After that they all went to get their scrolls. Naruto made a fake heaven scroll and gave it to Sasuke while he kept the real one.

When the sounder went off they rushed into the forest and into a random direction. "We should have pass word just incase we get separated." stated Sasuke.

"Hmm…what should be Sasuke-kun!" asked the pink haired one.

"I think it should be something we all know."

"Pink fire, blue fire, norm…..what do you get?" asked Naruto.

"Uh…got me." asked Sasuke.

"An Orange explosion….remember that." He said to which the others just nodded. "Ok, well I am going to the bathroom" he then walked off.

A few minutes later, 'Naruto' appeared and Sasuke asked the question to which the guy just said yellow fire. The knocked out the ninja that turned out to be a mist nin but fell on their knees soon after because of the mysterious grass nin.

With Naruto, he was currently in the belly of a snake. "Oh come on! Can't a guy go to the bathroom in peace!" he said as he struggled in the stomach of the big snake. "That's it, **EYE OF THE STORM**!" He yelled out and the wind on the inside and outside of the snake started picking up and turned into blades. He was the eye of the storm and while the rest of the snake was being sliced up by the hurricane force winds. Let's just say there were a lot of snake guts everywhere. Some of it got on a near by team and they panicked and screamed while running away.

He cleaned himself off with a small wind jutsu and started running toward the others. When he got there, Sasuke was about to be bitten by none other then the snake freak himself. Naruto got in the way and yelled out, **"STAR FLARE!"** He body glowed with his energy and since Orochimaru was in front of him, he got the full blast of the light.

"Ahhhh! My eyes! I am going to kill you!" yelled Orochimaru. While he was dealing with his eyes, Naruto had taken out his new sword. When Orochimaru got his vision back he saw Naruto with his sword drawn and said, "Ah….the famous Foxfire…..your jutsu have made you famous….no one ever thought to use blue fire! Sadly, I am going to kill you now!" he said as he brought out his own sword…from his mouth. So with that they rush at each other and Orochimaru was surprised that the famous Grass Cutter sword was not cutting through Naruto's sword. "WHY IS IT NOT CUTTING THROUGH!"

"Heh…ever heard of seals?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Seals don't interest me." The snake said.

"Oh really….then how about I release an experiemental seal I have been working on." said Naruto as he put his hand on the blade as all the seals glowed. **"SOUL BLADE 1!" **The blade looked like a bigger version of Zabimaru from bleach but it also still looked like the same blade until he started using it like a whip.

Orochimaru had to dodge furiously to void being hit by the twisting blade but he did get hit twice and it created gashes, one on his shoulder and one cross his chest.

After a few more sword strikes, Naruto used his fist and tried to punch the snake but missed and hit a tree making it fly off somewhere.

_Oh shit….he has Tsunade's strength! I better bite the Uchiha fast and get the hell outta here! I still need to be hidden!_

_Somewhere else…_

A team of random ninja were running from a huge bug-like creature when a tree fly by them and crushed the bug. "What just happened?"

With Shino and the others, Shino shivered and Hinata asked what was wrong.

"I feel a disturbance in the force."

_Back with Naruto…_

The mad snake grin just a bit, this would also mean that he would be able to use his more dangerous jutsu. Quickly making some hand signs, he preformed a wind jutsu just as Naruto was a few meters away from him.** "Wind Style: Great Break Through!" **The blond was instantly blown back into some trees.

"Oh hell no!" Naruto growled as he shot off multiple blasts of his fox fire to direct Orochimaru while he gathered some more power. "I hope this works," Naruto growled, he had seen these thing in the bleach manga when he was a kid. **"BANKAI!"** The snake man quirked an eyebrow as he saw the blond's sword shift into that of a tribal looking wooden snake.

Orochimaru was once again trying to dodge a snake of all things. Once he got rammed in the back and hit a tree. The snake man growled as he popped his back and went through series of hand signs and then crouched on the floor as dozens of snake poured out his mouth. "**Ninja Art: Myriad Snake Net Formation!**" The snakes rushed at Naruto's form.

Naruto brought his snake like sword and slammed it down on the path the Orochimru's snakes. Unfortunately, the snakes burst through the sword, making the blond lose his concentration and the blade shit back to its original form. Naruto panicked at that and did the only jutsu he could think of at the moment.** "Star Dome!" **He brought his hands to both sides of his body and the blue fire shot out forming a dome of super-hot fire surrounded him. The snakes all rushed forward and they all burnt up in the fire. When the dome dissipated, Naruto looked around for the snake and could not find him until he turned around and he noticed that his bottom half had turned into snake.

Sasuke weakly looked up. Naruto had been getting better all this time and what had he been doing….brooding, that's what! Then he saw the snake ma, but was too late to yell out a reply.

He didn't get to think on that much because the snake man and wrapped himself around the blond, constricting and squeezing the life out of Naruto. "Ku ku ku. Well fought Foxfire, but now it is time for you die."

"It's….Naruto….you gay fuck!" Naruto wheezed before he channeled his fire and chakra all over his body.

Orochimaru's eyebrows shot past his hairline. _THIS is the Kyuubi brat? I would have thought that Konoha hold him back as much as possible and give all their attention to Sasuke-kun. Wait…what is he doing now?_

"**AGH! STAR BURST!"** Naruto managed to yell out and him and the snake were covered in an all way blast of blue fire. Orochimaru was thrown back against a tree again but this time he was cover in 2nd and 3rd degree burns.

For moment he just laid their until a hand shot out of his mouth and Orochimaru….came out of his own body. All three genin had 'what the fuck' looks on their faces. "I am tired of this!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Naruto yelled as he flew upward and started gathering all the chakra and fox fire in his hand as he could. He even felt himself drawning on the power of the stars themselves from above.

Orochimaru, seeing that all this could possibly kill him, he took precautions. **"Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashomon!"** Thanks to the summoning, the ground shooking violently and a lot of the genin hopefuls wondered what the hell was going on. So to relinquish their curiosity they took to the trees and saw the three large structure just rising from the forest floor. If they had been shocked by this then they will be shell shocked by the next show of power.

Naruto glared at Orochimaru through his three barriers. "Time to end this! **Fire Style: Nova Shot!" **Naruto threw the energy ball, that was more white than blue, he had formed and once it hit the barriers, well, the first one was blown away as soon as it was hit. He saw it having trouble with the second barrier but not by much. So he sent a constant beam of fox fire toward it, instantly giving it the force needed to break through the second barrier and also making the energy veer off in a V pattern, making the energy blast through forest with ease. Suddenly, Orochimaru saw the a large crack in his final barrier and thought quickly. He created a shadow clone a few feet behind where the blond would land and switched himself right as it broke through and caused large explosion.

All the genin had their jaws on the forest floor and instantly knew that they did not what to fight who ever that was. However, Team 8 had been a little too close to one of the paths of the flames. Their eyes where all very wide and fearful. They stole a look between each other and nodded. They quickly hightailed to the tower before anymore shit happens. They had enough near death experience for one day thank you.

Sasuke and Sakura, who had pale faces, and thankfully were behind the blond when he did that. They saw the snake appear were Naruto would Naruto land yelled out tom but it fell on deaf ears. Naruto tiredly landed on a nearby branch. That had really drained his chakra, even if had had a crap load of it. He really needed more chakra control.

Orochimaru then made a few hand said, **"Snake Paralyzer!" ** He slammed his hands in the ground and a purple snake came out, coiled around the tree, and struck Naruto making him go unconscious with his sword automatically going back in the seal and with Sakura's quick thinking from far away, she threw a kunai and caught Naruto.

Orochimaru then did his curse seal jutsu and bit Sasuke telling him to come to him for power.

Naruto was unconscious for now but his mind went to the Titans world.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 3**

**Well, the polls say you all want Raven. So here is what I am going to do. It will be Raven, Terra and one other girl. I will make another poll later. They will be Argent, bumble bee, and Ravager(slade's daughter and will make a chapter about her.)**

The Titans were just getting back from their mission when Raven felt an odd energy in the sky and looked up. They all followed her gaze and saw that the clouds looked to be swirling apart to let a figure drop from the sky. Raven widened her eyes and yelled out, "NARUTO!" as she pointed up.

The other titans were shocked to find Naruto falling from the sky! "What the heck is going on!" asked Cyborg.

Starfire didn't bother to answer; instead she flew up to catch the boy before he plunged into the water. She then brought him into the tower and then others followed. She then laid him on the couch and as soon as the others came in, he woke up.

"Aw….what hit me…" the blond said, he then looked around at the others and said, "OK….this is weird. I know I did not use the T clone…"

"We are not sure either brother. You just fell from the sky." Starfire said.

"Well…the last thing I remember is being struck with one of Orochimaru's Jutsu. Heh…..I must be unconscious…..and since I have a connection to Starfire…my mind must have went here…" Naruto rambled.

"That is possible…." said Raven.

"Well, at least I get some time to hangout with you guys. So what happened since I last heard from you all?" He asked

The Titans looked at each other and Robin started off with the Red X episode. They each told what happened up until Blorthog.

"So wait! I missed a Tameranian holiday?" groaned Naruto.

"I am sorry brother…..but next year's will be great with you there as well!" said Starfire.

"I guess….but I will not missed next year's!"

"That is cool but isn't the chuunin exams going on?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, but the second test is for five days and until I wake up….I am not going anywhere." said Naruto.

"Heh looks like you stuck with us for a bit then….you wouldn't MIND staying with us do you?" joked BB to which Raven sweat dropped on.

"I guess not." Naruto shrugged.

"Cool…and since you already helped us before, catch." said Robin as he threw a communicator at Naruto who caught it.

"Heh thanks man."

"It is no problem. Starfire asked me to give you that the next time you came…..and she already set up a room…..she'll show you the way." said Robin as they left.

"Are you going to ask him about the Kyuubi and those seals?" Raven said.

"Yeah….in a bit." said Robin.

As soon as they got back Robin asked about the Kyuubi. "Well….the day I was born the Kyuubi no Kitsune came and attacked my village. My Uncle, the 4th Hokage, gave up his life to seal the Kyuubi in me, but he also sealed my alien powers to keep me safe I guess. Anyway….when I was on the mission to wave, I thought that my teammate had died and that pissed me off. It unlocked my alien power and that is how Starfire found out about me. Now on the way back to my home village of Konoha, the Kyuubi contacted me and said that my alien powes were making the seal that held the Kyuubi work faster in absorbing it. I now have all of its chakra. Since I had the 9 tailed fox in me I was called a demon container. Now since he was the strongest of the tailed beasts, there are more, likely 8 other people like I was. I only know of one and his name is Gaara. He has the 1 tailed Raccoon." Naruto finished.

"Whoa…I wonder if I could turn into these beasts.." BB pondered.

"Probably…The raccoon was a sand raccoon were its body was made of sand….could be useful for you."

"I'll say!" said BB.

"Hmm….I have read about these tailed beasts….they were pretty strong as they were from different worlds and were banished into your world where they could be controlled. These beats were massive. The beast were a one tailed Raccoon, 2 tailed Ghost Cat, 3 tailed Turtle, 4 tailed Monkey, the 5 tailed Dolphin Horse, 6 tailed Slug, 7 tailed Horned Beetle, 8 tailed Ox, and the 9 tailed fox. It is said that if they ever combine they will create the creature from hell…..Anima." said Raven.

"Wow…didn't know that…" said BB and Naruto at the same time.

"Hey BB, try turning into the Sand Raccoon later….might help you." said Naruto.

"This information does make it easier to locate your world and then try and rip open a portal to it…." said Raven.

"Good to know…." said Naruto, he then turned his head out the window.

"What is it Brother?"

"I sense two chakra signatures out there….one is chasing the other."

"Let's go see what it is about Titans." ordered Robin as they left to go see.

When they got there, they saw a girl getting chased by a huge scorpion. "Heh….that is some thing you don't see everyday." Naruto joked, which BB and Cy laughed. They saw the girl get cornered and Robin yelled out.

"Titans GO!" but it seemed that the girl had led the creature into a trap and used the earth to take it out by slamming a huge piece of earth, which looked like a bridge, on it.

"She was not in trouble." said Starfire.

"She was leading it into a trap." Cy said.

"Question is." Robin started.

"Who is she?" BB finished for Robin.

"Yeah…had I wonder how she got her earth powers. " Naruto said putting his two cents in. Unfortunately for them….Slade was watching.

She then used her powers to rise up to them and when she saw them she asked, "What? Haven't you guys seen a super hero before?"

Robin decided to talk and said, "I Robin and we are the-"

"Teen Titans!" she said as she pounded his fist, "Rock on, it is cool to meet you guys. I am Terra, And your Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and" she said as he pointed to each of them until BB tried saying his name and failing miserably, "Beast Boy?" at this he just turned into a floating turtle. "Dude! That is hilarious!"

"Hilarious? ME? Really?" he asked and she just winked which hade him fall. Cyborg pretend to catch him but he just let him fall.

"OH! And your the new guy I have been hearing about….Foxfire right?"

"Yep…..but you can call me Naruto if ya want." He said as he shook her hand, thinking that she was cute.

"Curiosity of bounds, please where do you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, do you wish to me my friend?" Starfire asked in one breath.

Naruto just shook his head and asked Raven. "I know I don't know her that well but is she always like this?" to which Raven just nodded.

"Um…Earth, walked, red, and sure." Terra said as she leaned back a bit.

Starfire then hugged her tightly saying, "HELLO NEW FRIEND!"

"How's it going." Terra managed to get out.

Then as she was straightening out her arms BB asked, "So what bring a cool little chicky to our big groovy city huh?" and Naruto juts smack his head.

"I go where the wind takes me ya know. I get to see new places, meet new people, stomp a few bad guys here and there."

"Cool ha ha ha" said BB.

"Fascinating!"

"Well alright!"

"Sounds like fun!" said Naruto.

Raven and Robin just looked at each other. "You mean you don't have a home?" asked Robin.

"The earth is my home; I have been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill."

"UNEXCEPTIBLE!" yelled Star. "I cannot permit my new friend to live in a lonely cave of darkness!"

"I have a flashlight."

"You will stay with us!" Starfire said as she started dragging the poor girl to the T tower. She started to argue but BB and Cy cut in telling her it was ok.

Raven noticed Robin was feeling the ground for something and said, "Everything ok?"

"Not Sure."

"Yeah…..her chakra is a little off." said Naruto. As they left the spot it broke away and fell to the ground. _Her control sucks!_ He thought as he heard it. _Though mine is not any better…_

Once they were at the tower, BB wanted to know if he could help at all but all she asked for was food, And food she ate…a lot of it. Naruto smirked…he could eat more though. When Starfire offer her some homemade glork she ate it and said it tastes like sushi mixed with ice cream.

"I should try it then." said Naruto thoughtfully while the other titans just looked at them like they were crazy. So for the rest of the day, Terra cleaned up and when it was time to sleep, she crashed on the couch. The titans talked it over and they would see how she would do tomorrow during practice.

She went outside during the night and BB went to see what was up. They talked for a bit and Naruto heard what she sayed about her sucky control over her powers. He was on the roof and thought,_ Duh…_

The next day they saw Cy go through the obstacle course and when he was done he yelled out about setting a new course record.

"Heh, my turn!" said Naruto as he got ready. As soon as it started, Laser beams shot at him and he used his ninja reflexes to jump out of the way. He also had to jump away from the giant hands that came out of the ground but he did punch one and sent it flying into the air. He did all the while the peanut gallery cheering for him. He then sped through the falling walls but had to jump above on to get though.

Then the ground gave out to show a large hole, which he fell into but he used his fire to launch himself out of the hole. It sounded like a rocket going off and when he landed, a few more drones came out of the ground and started shooting at him.

He then brought out his sword and yelled out "**SOUL SEAL 2" **and his blade disappeared and out of nowhere, the drones' flying disks were cut to pieces by a swarm of pink…things. So with that he was finished, in 2 minutes flat.

The titans just looked at him aw. "Dude! What was that!"

"Yes and why did you not use our flight ability?" asked Starfire.

"Oh….yeah I am really good with seals and it seems that I can make them do whatever I want! What you saw was that my blade split into thousands of small blades to protect me. When the light catches them, they turn pink. I think the correct name for this would be Senbonzakura. As for not flying like normal…..well I wanted to try something new, don't wanna have to rely on it so much." At this, Starfire just made O with her mouth.

"Whoa….that is something. Who knew?" asked Cyborg. "You even beat my time!"

"Yeah, cool huh?" Naruto smirked, "OK Earth girl….your turn." With that Terra got ready and he could hear BB saying that she would be ok and she was…it was the obstacle course that was in trouble. It was pretty much demolished.

"Yeah Raven…..we will really need a new obstacle course." Then everyone's communicator were going off…..but instead of the usual communicator alarm…the flames on Naruto's trench coat were flashing. He had made a seal to do that as well.

"OK…why is everyone blinking and flashing?" asked Terra, so the next thing they did was go back inside to see what was up. They found out it was Slade and went to the mines.

When they go there they saw many Slade bots. "OK….I am not picking up any chakra signatures."

"Their not alive Foxfire….they are robots that Slade has made." said Robin.

"Ok then." Naruto said as Terra was very confused as she had no clue what chakra was.

"Titans GO!" with that they all separated to attack the bots.

Naruto shot a few fire bolts with his sister and then smirked seeing that these things were not that smart. "I wonder how much these things can lift." At this Star looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean brother?"

"I mean this! **Soul Seal 3!" ** The blade glowed again and this time it grew again in to look like a giant square fish hook. He then rush up to one and slashed it a few times and before it fell, he kicked it at few other that were coming after him. They were crushed underneath the weight.

Near the end of the fight, they all heard Terra yelled out Beast Boy and then a loud crash. When they got to the rubble, Naruto and Robin started removing the rocks until they saw green sand going into the rubble and it morphed into a green gorilla.

"Nice….you were actually able to turn into Shukaku to cushion the fall." said Naruto.

"You ok?" asked Robin and BB nodded his head.

"Where's Terra?" He asked, but the other just shook their heads and he went to look for her while more Slade bots came and attacked.

"Ah man, don't these things ever quit?" Naruto said as he blasted a few with his fire and made the others go heavy with a few swipes of his blade. After about ten minutes of Terra and BB being gone, the mine started collapsing.

"We need to get out of here." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Slade is trying to bring down the whole mine!" replied Cy.

"I am not sure this is Slade." said Robin.

'I think you right Robin…..I feel traces of Terra's energy all over the place…..Slade must of pissed her off or something." said Naruto as Stafire flew next to them.

"I cannot locate Terra or Beast Boy."

"Oh this is not good." said Naruto, but then the shacking stopped. "OK…..I don't feel her energy all over the place…..BB must have calmed her down." To this the other just nodded.

Later that night he saw Terra's bag was all filled. "Is she leaving?" He then thought about it and put and a scroll in her bag, where she would find it later. He then went to get tell the others. An hour later, she started to leave.

"Well guys it's been real. Seriously, thanks for everything but I should-"

"Don't even think about it." Cy said, standing in the door way.

"OK." She said as he turned to the others, "what is going on?"

"Well" Raven started.

"We talked it over and…" said Cy.

"We wish for you to stay here, with us!" Starfire giggled.

"We think you'd make a great addition to our team." Robin.

"Yeah…I can't be the new guy forever, Earth girl." smirked Naruto.

"So…wanna be a Titan?" asked BB.

"Me? Really?"

"Of course, you'll need more training. I know you have trouble controlling your powers, and we can help-" Robin would have continued but Terra had dropped her communicator and rounded on BB.

"YOU TOLD HIM!"

"I didn't!"

"You promised! You lied to me! YOU LIED!" Terra yelled as she ran out the door with BB following her.

"I guess she is sensitive about it…." Naruto stated as he and Robin went to go talk with BB.

"I just figured it out, I didn't know it was a secret." Robin said sadly.

"She didn't even say good-bye." BB sighed.

"You know…it is not that hard to figure out….but I am sure she'll be back….and I hope she takes a look at that scroll too." At this the other two titans looked at him confused. "*sigh* I saw the backpack and figured out she was leaving. So I put a scroll in the pack. It contains Chakra control and some earth jutsu…."

"I hope it works for her…" BB said as they all looked out into the ocean.

Xxxxxxx

With Terra a few days later…

She had stopped running and started unpacking. That is when she saw it. She took out the scroll and started reading.

_Yo Terra,_

_ You know….with someone who can sense chakra like me, you can't help but notice your poor control over your own power, but it seems that with us you gained a bit of control. In the seal below, it contains Chakra Control exercises that I had to do to control my chakra….Tree walking, water walking….and some others. Also, since you are earth based….I have put some earth jutsu in the scroll…but ONLY try that once you have finished tree walking. Otherwise, you can really hurt yourself. All you have to do to get these is put your hand on the seal and say release. Good luck earth girl….._

_Your follow titan,_

_Foxfire_

_P.S. We are rivals…I am wind, even though I use a lot of fire._

After about a minute, she released the seal and went her own way. _Thanks everyone…_However, she stopped short and saw Naruto leaning against a nearby rock.

"I am sorry I snapped like that. I will apologize when I get back." Terra spoke out.

"Sounds good to me." 'Naruto' replied. "If you ever need help though or just wanna talk, just think it."

"I would like that Naruto." Terra smiled but then got a confused look on her face.

Naruto sighed and said, "It'll be explained in those scrolls."

"Oh!" Terra replied and then walked up to Naruto. "Again thanks." He said as she held out a fist, to which Naruto actually understood what she wanted thanks to Beast Boy. He pumped her fist and they smirked, like rivals usually do. Terra then walked away with a smile on her face and small blush for some odd reason that she could not understand. She never saw Naruto go poof.


	4. Chapter 4

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 4**

**Know what is weird….Uzumaki is Japanese for whirlpool. My last name is Eddy…..that is another name for a whirlpool…..cool huh? Ok, so it will be Naruto with Raven and Terra. I will add one other girl. Some of you mentioned Ravager….i might do, tell me what ya think. Also, There will be a few girl with a crush on the blond but….you know. Check the polllon my profile.**

**XXXXXXX**

The Teen Titans had just gotten to the video rental store to see what was up, they had heard there was a weird commotion. When they got there, they saw a teenage brunette girl getting attacked but some possessed TV. That is when Cyborg blasted it with his sonic cannon.

"Well well well, If it isn't my old archenemieses…the Teen Titans!" some fat guy said as he came up to them.

"Yeah…who is this guy?" asked BB.

Naruto shrugged and felt at odd power coming from the guys remote…at least that what he thinks it is called.

The fat guy then used the remote and pressed a button, then all the TV's behind him put a projection of his introduction. "I am the master of monsters, I am your darkest nightmare's come to life, I am Control Freak."

"A couch potato with a supped up remote, I am petrified…" Raven drawled out.

"Not much to this guy is there?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he appeared next Raven.

"You will be, you will be." said the freak as he pressed another button and some gray mailbox looking creature came up to the two.

"Possession!" Naruto got out as him and Cy rushed it.

"Come on Foxfire, let's drop the dropbox"

"Oh so that is what it is called." replied Naruto as he kicked it. While that was going on….the other titans were trying to get the remote but it seemed that the freak possessed more things. After Naruto thought that Cy had it, he went to go help his sister with the flying cash registers. After awhile, Star took out one and Naruto took out the other with an exploding kunai. "A little explosion of cash never hurt anyone." He then looked back toward Cy and sweatdropped. "Evil candy…that is just weird!" Robin had taken out some cardboard samurai, Starfire was fighting that TV thing again, BB was running from a cardboard cut of something called wicked scary, and Raven was dealing with possessed videos.

"Can this get any weirder?" he said as he sent a super charged blue star bolt at the TV to free Star so she would have a better chance.

But it seemed that Control Freak noticed Naruto and sent a few more TVs at him. "Take a look at this!"

"Yeah….I am looking but all I am going to see in a bit is melted metal!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! **Fire Style: STAR FALL!" **He raised his arms into the air and super charged blue fire formed into a huge ball of energy and sent it at the possessed TV. There was a small explosion and the TVs were all half melted.

Robin then used his birdarangs and cut the water system to make it rain and making the possessed….well unpossessed and they all just fell and what fire their was, was gone.

"AH, my remote! I can't live without my remote!" The freak said as Robin took the remote and asked while grabbing the guy's shirt;

"Ever think you watch too much TV?"

"This isn't over, you hear me! THIS ISN'T OVER!"

"Uh…yea it is man." Naruto said with a bored tone.

"Looks pretty over to me." Raven said.

"GUYS! Check it out!" BB started as he went through the movies on the ground, "Movie night!" he then took it to the cashier and started trying to find his rental card.

"Just take it!" the girl said he she handed it to his face.

"OK….this place is weird, but at least there is never a dull moment." said Naruto.

Back at the tower…

BB had used the intercom to get Robin in the living room with the others.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is that it is show time and you're not in you seat. Even Naruto is here and he has no clue how this stuff works!" BB said.

"You know….I have been learning and I can understand that….it is just the other stuff the goes over my head" The blond said as Star told him they would learn together. While that was happening, Robin had a cheesed off look on his face as he went to sit down.

"Cyborg, you are certain you do not desire to have unhealthy sugar candies?" asked Starfire.

"Ugh…make it go away…" said a sick Cy.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Evil candy not agreeing with a hero like you man?"

Before Cy could respond, BB interrupted. "Ladies and Gentalmen, get ready for the scariest night of your lives! Maybe Control Freak's monsters didn't scare you, but this movie is going to freak you out!" he said as he appeared next to each titan and ended up between Raven and Naruto.

"Whatever…."

"That crap was just weird for me."

BB's mouth fell off at this point. Then Robin and Starfire started blabbing about some hotdog documentary and Cy threw up. BB just went on about the movie being cursed and Naruto rolled his eyes while Raven told him start the movie.

By the end of the movie, they all had freaked out looks on their faces.

"Is it over?" asked BB.

"I dare not open my eyes to find out." Star said.

"Now I am really sick to my stomach." Cy said.

"I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, and giant oozing monsters, but that is the scariest thing I have ever seen." said Robin, while Raven recovered and pretended nothing was wrong.

"Yeah…I just hope I don't have to run into that in the ninja world." said Naruto.

After that they all looked at each other and just laughed.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you!" said BB looking proud.

"Thrilling Beast Boy!" Star said. "It was wonderfully horrible!"

They all talked about how scary it was, while Raven was again keeping to herself.

"So, Raven admit it! You were totally scared!" BB said.

"I don't do fear."

"Eh whatever ya say Raven….that crap freaked out even me….." Naruto said with a smirk. She just looked at him like he was stupid. After that they went to bed but it started raining.

They all had to get up because they all heard some chick scream! They meet in the living room and Raven asked as she came in, "Who screamed!"

"Sounded like it came from the movie, did we leave the TV on?" asked Robin.

"We did not and the movie is right here!" said Star as she held the movie, but the lights went off for some reason.

"OK, that's creepy." Cy said.

"The storm! Probably just tripped a circuit breaker." Said Robin as a tentacle went on his shoulder. "Ok Beast Boy, You got us….good one."

"Uh, dude." The green kid said from across the bird boy. They all looked to see that freaky green monster from the moive.

"OH CRAP! IT CAME TO LIFE MAN!" said a freaked out Naruto as it attacked and they tried to counter.

They tried everything they could against that thing but no good. Naruto noticed that Raven tried to use her powers and couldn't and when she was knocked into a wall, it was gone! "OK…that could have been better." Naruto groaned as he tried to get out of the dog pile formed from the pile of titans when it disappeared.

"AH! Someone's claws are on my grebnacks!"

"Heh, my bad!" said BB while Naruto glared at him.

"There was a monster here, right?" asked Cy.

"Where did it go?" asked Robin, looking around.

"And from where did it come?" Star said getting up.

"HELLO!" BB said as he went on with a story that watching the movie opened a portal to another dimension and that it where it came from and now it wanted to eat them all.

"OR." said Cy not buying it.

"Control Freak must have gotten into the tower and stole his remote and get his revenge."

Star eeped while Raven said, "That doesn't explain why my powers aren't working."

They where then going to split up and search the tower, but BB freaked out.

"Hmm…I have to admit, somewhat, to BB's theory…..I do feel an odd but familiar power in the air….but something is up…" said Naruto as the others looked at him. "Let's just look around for now….see what is up."

As they were searching that heard a 'help me' coming from BB's room and when they found what it was….well they were all pissed that Beast Boy, had a toy to freak them out, plus a lot of clothes and stuff in the closet that fell on top of them.

"Oooo! Look out yall, big scary monkey!" Cy laughed mockingly as they exited the room.

"Heh heh yeah Raven. You should've seen the look on your face." laughed BB.

"You mean THIS look." She said pissed off.

"No….that's more angry, then scared."

"I already told you I don't get scared!"

"Sometimes it is better to admit fear then to reject it…" said Naruto only to get a glare from Raven. Then the monster thing came again. "Uh, like right NOW!" the blond said, freaked out.

"Titans MOVE!" ordered Robin and they all started to runaway. They almost fell down an elevator but they caught each other.

When they got out of it, Starfire was the first to speak. "The creature is gone, we are safe."

"Yeah…for now….I felt that odd power again….still freaky though." said Naruto.

"Ok, don't even try to tell me that didn't scare you!" BB said as the tentacles came back and grabbed him. "AHHH! WHAT I TELL YOU! FUNNY GUY GOES FIRST!" Naruto and Robin ran after him but ended up at a door

"Oh come on! It is like he was dragged into that power!" Naruto managed to get out as Robin opened the door.

"Beast Boy he is…" Star started.

"Gone." said Raven and Naruto at the same time. What they came to was the evidence room. They looked around until they came upon the remote and Robin said that he didn't think this was Control Freak.

"Well who ever this is doing this, they are not going to scare us." Raven said.

"Fear ! That's it! The movie, the monsters, Raven's Powers! The answer's right in front of us! If Control Freak isn't behind this then it has to be-" he said but was cut off as he was dragged into the wall. Raven and Starfire tried to pull him out but were flicked back by the other tentacles and Cy and Naruto went to try and pull him but Robin's arm slipped from them.

"Robin!" Cy yelled and then punched a hole in the wall to reveal nothing. "I don't suppose any of you know what he was going to say." The others just shook their heads. They then tried looking through the entire tower for the two missing Titans, maybe they ended up somewhere else in the tower, but Naruto doubted it….he could not feel their chakra anywhere. Only that odd chakra that was familiar for some reason.

Raven the said they should look in the basement. They open the door to it and Raven and Naruto went in first, followed by the Cy and Star. When they were at the bottom of the stairs, Starfire said nobody was there and tried going back up but Cy stopped her.

"Not yet, we have to get to the bottom of this."

"This unpleasant room is not…the bottom?" she asked.

"Don't worry Star….i got your back if anything weird happens." said Naruto as he smiled and she relaxed….only a bit though.

"Come on." said Raven as they started walking around.

Something ran past them and Star freaked out and tried blasting it. "What is it?" asked Cy.

"The floor! I saw something!"

"I didn't." commented Raven, and Naruto just shock his head.

"My vision scanners are not picking up anything either."

Naruto looked at him and said, "Man…..that is cool….but I guess it would not work for me." He really wanted the vision scanner stuff in his head but he didn't want half his body gone.

"Right….let's keep moving."

Something ran past Star again and she blasted it. "Would you stop that already? It was probably Just a few rats." Raven said, annoyed.

"THOSE ARE NOT RATS!" Star said pointing behind the three.

Lots of four eyed rat things appeared and jumped at them. The titans started running now. "OK! This is getting freaky!" Naruto shouted as he, Starfire, and Cyborg started shooting at them. They ran up the stairs but Starfire had lagged behind and had gotted surround by the little creatures and they made a portal to swallow her up.

"STARFIRE!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the spot where all the freaky rats were and they diappeared.

"No…" said Cy as him and Raven came up behind Naruto.

Naruto got pissed off and used his alien strength and punch the ground so hard it made a large dent and some of the floor to come up. "Damnit! It's bad enough we lost Beast Boy and Robin, but now Starfire! Come on…we need to find out what is doing this and put a stop it now!" he said as he started going up the stairs and the other two quickly behind him.

Once they got back up, Cy offered some nice advice, "We'll get through this alright, don't be scared."

"For the last time, I am not afraid." Raven said as she and Naruto walked past Cyborg. Then for some reason, his light was gone. "Cyborg, I could use a little more light. Cyborg?" she said as they turned around to find nothing there! Then some dark bird like creature came out of nowhere and came after them. They were chased all the way into an elevator and for some reason it was working with no power. "No!" Black water started to rise until the doors opened and they both fell out of the elevator all wet.

"You know…this is getting weirder and…weirder." Naruto panted as he tried getting his breath back. He then noticed that they were back in the living room. Then that green tentacle creature came out of one doors and all those weird rats came out of the other. "Give them back!" Yelled Naruto as the creatures tried to get them and he attacked it. _"Oh this is so annoying….wait a sec. I get it now! The reason this odd chakra is so familiar…the movie was scary for Raven….her powers don't work because they are turning against her because she won't admit her fears…..what a twist! _ He thought while fighting the monster while Raven was dealing with the weird rats. That cost him though….a tentacle came and wacked him into the wall.

"Naruto!" Raven yelled, and rats went after him instead.

Naruto didn't even try and get up. He just looked at her and smiled. When they were starting to cover him he said, "I believe in you…..don't worry, I am sure you'll figure it out." With that he was gone and they were coming back to her.

"NO!" she said as she back up all the way to the windows. Then the windows themselves turned into some huge rat! She was surrounded! "Stay back! You don't scare me!" She then began her I am not afraid mantra. She then realized that she was afraid. "I…am afraid, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back!" _You were right…I would figure it out. _She got her powers back and rose up into the air as the creatures started backing away. Azereth Metrion Zinthos!" Her power flew in all directions and made all the creature be absorbed by it and then it went into the night sky and cried out before disappearing and her losing consciousness.

XXXX

A black void. That was all Naruto could see around him. He could feel the presence of his friends here and even Raven's powers. He idly wondered if he was the only one aware of what was going on.

"**Only you can hear me, Demon King"** a voice sneered out as two sets of red eyes appeared.

"Who is there?"

"**The one who will challenge you for the right of the title of Demon King. A pathetic human or alien such as you does not deserve it. How you got it from the Kyuubi is beyond my imagination."**

"Ok…so you pissed off…but WHO are you?"

"**You will know in due time. But for now, my Gem is waking and our time here is at an end…til we meet, boy."**

XXXX

A few minutes later, everything was back to normal. Raven opened her eyes to see everyone.

"Raven." said Robin as Naruto helped her up.

"You're all ok?"

"We were never in any danger." Robin said.

"Say what?" Cy said.

"Did you not see the monsters!" BB yelled.

"We saw them, but they were never really there. Raven was afraid, but when she wouldn't talk about it, the fear found another way out."

"Her power!" Star said.

"Yeah! Think of it as one scary ass Genjutsu!" Naruto smirked. 'That is why I felt the familiar power all over the place.

"Once you accepted your fear, you regained control over it." Robin finished.

"You mean Raven made all those creepy crawlies by accident?" BB asked.

"Uh…sorry." She said sheepishly as the sun came.

"Ah! Sunrise, time for bed." Cy yawned out as he walked away.

"You know….your haunted house was way creepier then that stupid movie. Any chance you wanna do all this again for Halloween?" BB asked.

"I'm afraid not." She droned out.

"I might be able to help with that….just gotta get better at Genjutsu then I am now….I am also going to find out what Halloween even is." said Naruto as the other two in the room face vaulted. As they all walking to their rooms for sleep, Naruto could not help but wonder who was talking to them.

A few days later…

Robin was on his motorcycle trying to find some villain while Raven and Cyborg were in the T-car and BB, Starfire, and Naruto were flying around looking for it.

"Range to Target?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"Five hundred and closing, should have a visual in a minute." Cy said.

"There he is!" Star yelled out.

"Correction. There it is." Raven said.

"Where do all these things come from….some radio active land…..sheesh!" commented Naruto, as they caught up to the spider headed dude, but the guy had a gun and shot it to separate the titans. They gave chase to him but he was sending those super lugies at them and Cy almost crashed the T-car. Robin managed to get really close to the guy but, he shot a weird beam at Robin and he was petrified and he was falling! Starfire and Foxfire managed to catch him.

"Getting away! We have to go after him." Robin managed to get out.

"You mean we have to go after him. You need to recover!" Cy said.

"But!"

"Dude, the guy's got a spider for a head….shouldn't be that hard to find." BB said. With that the group split up with BB, Raven, and Cyborg going after the guy and Naruto, Starfire, and Robin going home. When they got there, Starfire started to twist Robin in very painful looking ways.

"Better?"

"Oh, much thanks" He said.

"I welcome you. There are few problems that Tameranian Acupressure cannot solve."

"Man….I really need to learn more about Tameran…..I am the dumbest Tameranian out there!"

"Do not worry brother. You will learn in time"

"Hope so."

"Yeah….but now we can focus solving our other problem." said Robin as he took out his communicator and said, "Titans! Any luck on finding our jewel thief?"

"We found something worse." Raven said and they all looked in the communicator and paled.

"Oh crap." Naruto got out as they looked at all the weird moths. They fought for a while but it seemed that a whole swarm of them seemed to be coming over the horizon.

"Uh we are going to need back up." Cyborg said.

"Were on our way!" Robin said as the three of them started to run off to help.

"Don't bother!" said some freaky moth like guy as their TV showed him. "Even if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to stop me from releasing the entire swarm!" He said as the back ground show them.

"THERE ARE MORE OF THOSE THINGS!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, unless you want your city turned into a moth eaten wasteland. You will do exactly as I say!"

"What do you want?" Robin said through gritted teeth.

"My demands are simple! The city will declare me ruler, the teen titans will surrender, and ROBIN!"

"Hmm?"

"You will take this lovely young lady to her junior prom." The moth man said as a screen showed a blond haired, loud mouthed chick.

"HI ROBIPOO!" She screeched as Naruto could not help but fall on the ground laughing.

"Umm, what was that last part again?"

"Robin. Who is this girl and why does she call you Poo?" asked Starfire, which only made Naruto laugh a lot louder. This was one earth thing he did know but his sister didn't.

"Her name is kitten and you will take her to prom!" the moth freak yelled.

"This prom is some manner of duel, yes? Robin eagerly accepts!"

"No! Hah hahahahah! Star! It is not a duel! Ahahhhahahaha! Oh oh oh!" Naruto said as he tried to stop laughing to tell her."

"He is right Star….it is a date." Robin said.

"EEEEEH! HE DOES NOT EXCEPT! DO YOU HEAR? ROBIN DOES NOT EXCEPT!" Starfire yelled as Robin got her out of the room while Naruto stayed in the room.

"Oh wow….didn't know that." Naruto said aloud. _"Of course I would not be able to poke fun because she might not understand…..oh well….man that was a good laugh. _ While he thought that, he even heard Star rambling about in the hall way. He turned back to the screen. "Well that was funny and all but does bird boy really have to do this?"

"Yes! Wait who are you!" asked Killer Moth.

"Daddy! He is that new HOT titan! Foxfire! Hmmm." said Kitten then thought about it for a sec.

_Hot? Oh this can't be good…_ Thought Naruto as Robin and Starfire came back into the room.

"Do we have a deal?" asked the moth.

"I'll take the girl to prom." Robin said.

"WAIT!" said Kitten loudly and Naruto wondered if she was related to Sakura. "I WANT BOTH ROBIN AND FOXFIRE TO TAKE ME TO PROM!"

Everyone froze at that. "SAY WHAT!" both Robin and Naruto at the same time. Starfire just seethed with green fire lighting up her hair.

"Ok….but don't tell me….you both have to ask her yourselves!"

"Oh Shit."

"You have gotta be kidding me!" said Robin.

"Do it!"

"Fine….Kitten was it." She answered with a meow and robin's eyes were twitching like crazy. "Will you go to the prom with me?"

"Now you boy!"

"I should of just stayed outta sight man. *sigh* Will you also go with me to this prom thing." Naruto said and Starfire couldn't handle it anymore and she burst into flames!

"OH ROBIPOO AND FOXY! I'd thought you would never ask!" she shouted out.

_I wouldn't have if I had a choice in the matter._ Both boys thought.

Back with the others. They were having a lot of problems. "THERE ARE TO MANY! WE RE NOT GOING TO" Cyborg said but suddenly the moths were gone. "Make it?"

Raven opened her communicator and the two boys came up behind her to looked over her shoulder.

"We bought you some time." Said Robin as he explained what to do next and to search Kitten's place. "Starfire will join you."

"Hey what about you and Foxfire?" asked BB.

"*sigh* we can't….we have to take this 'kitten' to her prom." At this they all had shocked looks on their faces, but in Raven's case, a slight twitching of the eye.

"Ugh…I REALLY SHOULD HAVE JUST KEPT OUTTA SITE!" They heard him yell. "DON'T WORRY GUYS! I AM SENDING SOME TITAN CLONES AS BACK UP!"

A few hours later Robin and Naruto were by some boat in their tuxes. "UGH! This thing is so tight…..they are SO not for battle."

"I know what you mean Foxfire but this the clothing we have to wear to this prom."

"I am so glad I became a ninja….civilian clothes and schools are weird." Naruto complained.

"I am really hoping she does not show" Robin said which Naruto agreed , but they were tapped on their shoulders and they prepared for the worst. Turning around they saw…

"STARFIRE/RAVEN!" they both got out. Starfire was in a glittery pink dress and Raven was in a blue dress.

_Raven owns a dress? I THOUGHT ALL SHE WORE WAS THAT BLACK….THING AND THE BLUE CLOAK! _Naruto thought loudly while Robin was having his own thoughts about Starfire.

"On such occasions, I think it is customary to wear a dead plant." Starfire said as she put them on Robin and Naruto.

"Ok…this is getting weirder by the minute…." Naruto deadpanned.

"Uh…aren't you two supposed help the others hunt down killer moth?" asked Robin.

"Your orders were to investigate the girl. I intend to investigate her thoroughly. Besides you may required saving!" She said.

"I will do the same, besides…Foxfire made like four clones to help the other two." said Raven.

"Thought that was enough….Titan clones." Naruto said as Robin looked at him.

"Yes and this kitten could be some form of ooze monster in disguise, she is certainly ugly like one, yes?" She said as he Raven listened to what Naruto was saying as well.

"Don't know about that but she must be related to the pink haired banshee back home….she really screeches like one." He said as Raven smirked but before anyone could say anything more, there was a honk and Kitten's huge pink limo came up. "Oh brother…I get it now; she's a spoiled little rich girl." Naruto groaned.

Kitten came out in a pale pink dress and wave to two boys over to her yelling, "YOU WHO! ROBIPOO! FOXY! YOUR KITTEN HAS ARRIVED! MEOW!"

They both smacked their heads while Naruto said, "Yeah….they are either related or she is her alternate reality self, except this on does not hate me."

"Yeah…on second thought…..maybe I will need saving." said Robin while Naruto agreed with him. When they walked away, Raven and Starfire had pissed off looks on their faces.

When they got over to her, she started screeching some more. "OH ROBIN AND FOXFIRE! MY DATES! OH DON'T YOU TWO LOOK HANSOME!" she whispered. "Compliment me on my dress."

"NO/No way." The boys said.

"Do it or else!"

"Nice dress/ what a pink dress" the boys said rudely.

"OH BOYS! YOUR SUCH GENTALMEN! NOT AT ALL LIKE MY WORTHLESS EX-BOYFRIEND FANG!" She yelled out so everyone could hear. "Now…take my arms and lead me in. Oh would it kill you two to smile!"

Robin crack a phycho looking smile and Naruto swore heard the guy's face crack. Naruto did one of his fake fox smiles. "Maybe."

Once they were in, Star slowed screeched up to the front of the pink limo and punched it, making the back half go up. Raven was so pissed at this girl that her emotions blew up the back half of the limo. Many people ran in or backed away very slowly.

Inside the dance floor, the three had taken a seat at a table, with Robin rocking back and forth on his chair, Naruto was banging his head on the table, and Kitten had a pissed off look on her face. "One of you, ask me to dance!"

"I don't dance." Robin got out.

"Uh….I would rather not." Naruto nervously said as he brought his head up.

"COME FOXY! DANCE WITH ME!"

"Uh….no thanks."

"FINE! Then I can have the whole city destroyed, or we can go straight to the kissing!" She said.

Naruto paled and said real quickly, "Nokissingletsdance!" with that they were in the middle of the dance floor.

"OH FOXFIRE! I WOULD LOVE TO DANCE YOU!" she yelled as she flung in around while dancing.

_NEVER AGAIN MAN! I WILL NEVER DO THIS SHIT AGAIN! OH! I AM GOING TO BE SICK! _ Naruto thought.

Raven's emotions made a few balloons and a near by table explode and Starfire had a pissed off look that this chick was not good enough for her brother!

The song ended and Naruto tried to get away but another slow song came and she got him back. _Aw man….all this spinning is making me sick!_

"From now on foxy! This will be our song!" She said and Naruto gave Robin a pleading look that said 'GET ME THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS CHICK!'

Robin nodded and opened his communicator and said, "PLEASE tell me you guys have found something! Foxfire AND I can't handle this anymore!"

"Well we went to your girlfriend's home address but we can't find anything and the clones are just arguing now!"

The hologram jumped out at Cy and yelled "She is NOT my girlfriend!" At that same moment, BB found a secret entrance and Cy said that he will keep him posted. A few minutes later, Cy, BB, and the Naruto clones reported that they found Killer Moth's hide out and Robin nodded to Naruto. _IT IS ABOUT TIME DAMNIT!_

Naruto decided to be civil and asked, "So, did you ask the two of us for a reason?"

"There is a reason, but I don't think you would understand." Kitten replied quietly.

"Trust me." Naruto shrugged.

"Well, I am trying to get my ex-boyfriend jealous by talking to the tow of you. Wait a sec, what is with the mood change?"

"Well, you can be all that bad if your doing this for that reason. I am assuming you are still in the love with the guy." At Kitten's nod, he continued. "How about we make a little scene here….get his blood pumping then?" he suggested.

Kitten looked at Naruto with a smirk and said, "Kiss me!"

"Sorry, no can do! I don't like you that way…wait I don't like you at all!" Naruto said out loud and Raven breathed a sigh of relief while Stafire thought,_ WAY TO GO BROTHER!_ She also made the yes sign.

"WHAT!"

"YEAH YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT RICH GIRL! Besides, I got word that the Moth man is being taken down as we speak. So we are done here chickie." Naruto said as he started walking away.

"No we are not! Daddy's not calling the shots tonight Foxy! I AM!" She said as she took out a device.

"DADDY?" All the titans present said.

"And unless you want me to let those nasty buys out for a nighttime snack," she said as she grabbed Naruto by the collar and yelled, "YOU BETTER PUCKER UP YOU HOTTIE!" With that she started trying to kiss him. Raven was so shocked and pissed and the table she was at blow up and some of the ground as well. Starfire just had a look of pure shock on her face.

_Oh I did not see that one coming….oh well. Good thing I am a ninja...he he he. _Naruto thought as he did the switch jutsu and switched with a clone he had secretly made.

The clone did not look happy, but shrugged and planted a kiss on the blond girl, shocking a lot of people, including the original, who was next to a gaping Robin. _This will not end well for me. _Starfire's hair was on fire again, while there was a sizable dent in the ground around Raven and the ground seemed to have black fire on it. Robin had a look of pure shock on his face.

Kitten was blushing up a storm, but seemed to like it. She opened her eyes to see a very pissed of boyfriend."OH FANG!" She suddenly said as spider head came and crashed the party.

"That is your boyfriend!" Robin said. The original Naruto was pale. _UGH! I INDIRECTLY KISSED THAT! OH MY GOD!_

"Get your hands off my girl you losers." The guy said as he chucked a cup at the fake Naruto, who went up in smoke, making a lot of people widen their eyes. The girls looked like fish as they had never thought it was a clone and then sighed in relief, until spider head rushed Naruto and Robin. With that they started an odd fight where the spider would use its legs to fight the two. Then a starbolt covered in black energy hit spider freak.

"GET YOUR LEGS OFF MY BOY!" The girls yelled.

"You ok?" asked Raven Naruto while Star was asking Robin if he was ok.

"Yeah…but at least I get to fight today. Unfortunatly, I get the memories of my Shadow Clone." He said as he ripped off his tux to reveal….T-shirt and boxes. Raven, Star, and Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yeah…..I forgot to put clothes underneath this thing….oh well…HENGE!" With that he was henged into his normal clothes. "Good enough for now….though I still feel a draft."

They looked to see Kitten kissing Fang. Naruto almost barfed while Robin said that they looked like a bad couple. So with that fought for a bit and when Naruto had had enough of this crap he did a jutsu. He took out his sword and yelled out, **"SOUL SEAL 4!" ** The blade then split in 5 hooked blades and started sucking out the energy of the spider. "Heh, looks like the rain came and washed the spider out man."

With that they had Kitten and Fang go to jail, with Kitten bitched about getting back at them. BB wanted to keep the larva moth things as pets but Raven said to not even think about it.

They were standing on the dance floor when a voice came on the intercome. "AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE KING AND QUEEN OF THIS YEARS PROM IS…. ROBIN AND STARFIRE!"

"I guess one dance wouldn't kill me." Robin said as he took Starfire head and danced with her.

Naruto smirked as he watched them….Robin was probably the only person he could trust with his sister. He sighed and looked at Raven."Don't want that dress to go to waste….wanna dance?" Raven looked at him for a minute, remembering what his clone has done for the original. She smiled some and nodded. _I guess dancing isn't bad when you dancing with the right person._

**XXXXXXX**_  
_

**Review! Next up will be another chapter to Naruto: Prince of the Underworld. Look out for it!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 5**

Sorry about the long update, family has been a pain in the ass….and I am in my last weeks of college…so finals and all. Anyway, I revamped this chapter….making Naruto's illness longer and funnier. So I have gained an interest in Smallville and now in Supergirl, so I might make a crossover if I can get the comics…

Today was a peaceful day in jump city, the birds were chipping, people were in a good mood, and all was calm.

"BEAST BOY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Well almost everything was calm…

For the past day, Beast boy had gotten Naruto to join in on the prank wars that was mostly between him and Cyborg. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. The reason Naruto was yelling now was because of squirrels in his pants. Naruto burst into the living room with a pissed off look on his face that BB could not see because he was shrinking down into the couch.

Robin smirked, BB had finally met his match. Cyborg was trying to keep his mouth shut but he could not help but chuckle. Raven was not in the room at the moment but she heard him yell and knew the green bean was in for it, and Starfire was just curious as to what was going on.

Naruto stalked right up to Beast Boy and he had a crazy smirk on his face. He took the squirrel out of his own shirt and put it in BB's. The result: Beast Boy running around the room like a chicken with its head cut off and screaming. "I am not done! **Shadow Squirrels Jutsu**!" At this, the green boy's clothes bulged and now he was screaming even more. Naruto and the others were on the floor because they couldn't stop laugh at the insanity of it all.

The siren went off and Robin said to move out…it was some freak by the name of Dr. Light.

When they got there they saw Dr. Light, he was on a turned over gold truck.

"Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of light!" Dr. Light proclaimed as he shot a beam of light at the Titans. Robin quickly made his way to Light but he jump out of the way and said, "Your fast, but I doubt you will enjoy moving at the speed of light!" He then opened his chest plate and huge beam of light blasted Robin over a building.

Beast Boy then came and turned into a wolf, charging at Dr. Light. "A wolf is no threat when it is blind as a bat!" he said as he threw Light Bombs at BB. Starfire tried to get him but he threw some sort of device that trapped her.

Cyborg then charged at him with the tire and the pole that connects it. "Watched it light weight, things are about to get heavy!" He then swung it at Light but it missed and Light shot a few weird light balls that hit the car behind him and it melted around him and he was trapped. "HEY LET ME…"

"Now, if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold!"

"Yo, we still got a crack at cha!" Naruto said as him and Raven walked up to him. Naruto then shot forward and shot a few blue star bolts at Light.

"Oh, why so blue? You should lighten up!" the doc said.

"AH SHUT UP! How about I knock your lights out!" yelled Naruto as he shot a beam that landed right in front Light and blow him into a wall. Light retaliated with the chest beam that sent Naruto back into a building

"Now I shall be going."

"I think not!" Raven said. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" She said as she tried to use her power against the light but the Doc used his light to knock Raven away.

"Word of advice, find shorter magic words." That would have been good but a motorcycle was thrown at him with out the words, which he shot with his light and destroyed it. He also used the light to blast her away.

"Don't come any closer!"

"What's the matter? Afraid of the light!" This seemed to pissed off Raven and she shot up with lots of darkness tentacles to drag the Doc into the darkness. "MY SUIT! No! top you win! I SURRENDER!"

With evil red eyes and a demonic voice, she said, " WHAT'S THE MATTER! AFRAID OF THE DARK!"

Robin then came running with Naruto and they yelled at her to stop. She then turned back to normal and it also revealed Dr. Light pretty shaken.

"Dude, Raven what did you do?" asked BB as he came up to her. She went all crazy on him and then left in the shadows.

_Hmm….something is up with her emotions….i wander what is up though._ thought Naruto.

The Next day….

"Raise and shine amigos! Breakfast is served!" BB said as he was cooking tofu.

As he set the food down Robin said, "Thanks Beast Boy, everything looks great!"

"On my planet, such a feast would mark a marriage. Tell me Beast Boy to whom are you engaged?" asked Stafire.

At this BB freaked out and Naruto sprayed his orange juice out of his mouth and began to laugh.

"Star, this earth….he was just being friendly. Besides, I always ate like that back in Konoha….heh I must be engaged 100 times over!" Naruto laughed with the others.

"I do not understand Brother….who are you married to already?"

At this Naruto banged his head against the table and said, "It was a joke Star…sheesh!"

While that was going on, Cyborg and gorged himself with the food but spit it out and was yelling about the food being tofu. Naruto tried some of the Tofu and he started to feel weird.

When Cyborg was done complaining, Raven came in.

"Hey Raven want breakfast?" asked Robin.

"It's good! Waky Waky Tofu Eggs and Bacy!" BB sung.

"Herbal Tea." was her statement.

"Come on just one little taste. You could use a little food after you cooked Dr. Light."

"NO!" She yelled with red eyes. The tofu blew up as well.

"Maybe you should go apologize." Robin said.

"ME! I am not the one who turned breakfast into a battlefield."

"Yeah but after the weirdness that went down last night, you should know better then to go messin' with her." said Cyborg as he passed him.

"I was trying to be nice, but no matter how hard I try she still treats me like Tofu Eggs!" said BB. "You know she never once laughed at any of my jokes."

"Lest she listens….i kinda just tune you out." said Cyborg as he was washing dishes.

"Friend Raven is complicated, there is much about her we are not meant to understand." Starfire said.

"Then how are we supposed to deal with her! How can we even trust her I mean!" said BB.

"She's our friend, what more do we need to know?" asked Robin.

"Ugh…yeah just go to her man…."groaned Naruto while his head was on the table.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" asked BB.

"No offence Beast Boy….but your Tofu sucks!" Naruto said with a green face and huge dilated eyes

"Oh…wait! Starfire is usually ok with tofu." said a confused BB.

"I am different remember! I am not used to eating weird things! Ugh…."

"You always had a taste for a variety of different things. There were somethings that you just didn't like. When that happened, you had a… weird reaction." Star said with a shiver.

"Oh joy…" Naruto deadpanned.

An hour later, Naruto and Cyborg saw Beast Boy in front of Raven's door and they knew he was going to chicken out, so they went to 'help' him out. He knocked, if you could call that a knock, and said, "Oh well, nobody's home." BB then walked into Cyborg.

"Ya might want to knock a little louder." The metal man said as he push BB back to the door and knocked himself. The door fell from him knocking.

"Oh way to go man." Naruto said sarcastically but a little sickly.

"Now we both have to apologize." Beast Boy stated the obvious. They took a look in her room and it was a little weird. (not going to describe it…watch episode 6 to find out…)

"Ah…Raven?" said Cyborg. "Sorry about the door. Raven?"

"Dude she is not here….let's go." BB said as he walked into the room and started walking around. "Looks like Halloween came early this year."

"We're in Raven's room! We should not be in here. She doesn't let anybody in here…EVER!"

"Well we are in here!" stated Naruto with a bored and sick look.

"So, this is our big chance to learn more about her." BB said as he looked at her dresser. "For instance, he he, check out this beauty mirror. Who would have thought she would spend time sprucing."

"Well she is a girl….maybe she wants to look pretty." Naruto said which got an odd look from Beast Boy. "What?'

"Nevermind, AH is that a zit?" BB said and that is when the mirror showed 4 red eyes and a black red hand shot out of it and it grabbed Beast Boy.

"Oh man Cyborg!"

"What we should really get out…HUH!" said Cy as he saw the hand and he and Naruto rushed to get BB free. Unfortunately, they all got sucked into the small mirror. Through the passage to the world of the mirror is when thing started to go crazy for Naruto. He looked around at all the different colors for they formed something.

"MUFFINS!" He suddenly shouted, the other two screaming for dear life.

They landed on a floating rock in the middle of what looked like space, but the stars looked red.

"Where are we?" asked BB.

"You're asking the wrong robot, my scanner say we are in Titans Tower."

"Eh….I don't sense da birdy or big sis anywhere…I wonder where we are." Naruto said like a kid

"Right…so how do we get back?" asked BB, wondering what was up with Naruto

"Guess we start walking." said Cyborg, ignoring Naruto's odd behavior at the moment.

"Come on, I'm serious! We're on a rock in the middle of no…" The green bean was cut off as rocks formed a path. "Oh."

"Oh how convenient!" said a little to happy Naruto and with that they began to walk with Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing and Naruto was acting loopy. They heard black birds saying to turn back. BB went up to them and they started attacking. Beast Boy went shifting to animals, Cyborg used his sonic cannon, and Naruto…well he was dancing and they were missing him.

"WHAT THE? IS THIS THE REACTION STAR WAS TALKING ABOUT?" asked Cyborg but didn't get an answer. In all his wisdom, Cy shot the ground when one of the birds was under him and lama Beast Boy. They were hanging for dear life while Naruto was…still dancing, but the other side of the walk way.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Raven with a pink cloak.

"I don't know anymore…" Cyborg said weakly and with that the world flipped and Beast Boy fell on Cyborg and Raven started laughing.

"Raven? How did-Where-What just…..why are you wearing PINK!" asked BB.

Raven laughed and said, "Cuz, it's my favorite color."

BB looked at her oddly and said, "It is?"

"Look, I'd love to talk fashion but I don't suppose you know the way home?" said Cyborg.

"The Forbidden door, it's the only way out, but you don't want to go there, not now." She said.

"Uh yeah we do!" said BB and Cy at the same time.

"Oooo a walk way!" said Naruto in his daze.

"K don't say I didn't warn ya!" she said as her and naruto acted like a plane going into the portal.

"How you ever seen her this happy?"

"Dude, I didn't know Raven could do happy, and what is with Naruto! MY TOFU IS NOT THAT BAD!" shouted Beast Boy as they went through the portal.

"Uh, yeah it is." Said Cyborg but stopped in his tracks as he saw what looked like a kid's dreamscape. "Now where are we?"

"I think this might be where air freshener come from." BB said as a strawberry floated by. Naruto came up under it before acting like Jaws and eating it and looking around with wide eyes

"No, WE ARE IN THE LAND OF GUM DROPS AND ICE CREAM! THE BEATLES WOULD LOVE THIS PLACE! WHOO!" Naruto said as he ran around trying to eat a tree.

They heard Raven laugh at BB joke and then at Naruto's odd antics. "Good one!"

"Your laughing." started Cyborg.

"At one of my jokes?"

"Sure! I've always thought you were funny BB, but hey, looks aren't everything!" She then started laughing again. She then added, "And Naruto is funny and cute…..the Tofu musta really messed him up!"

Naruto appeared in front of them with a boom box that started playing something in Japanese. However, that was not what weirded out BB and Cy. What did was the weird ass dance that Naruto started, with Pink Raven joining in. Cy's eyes twitched. "What the hell is this?" he asked, turning to BB who was pale.

"Ok…..no more tofu for Naruto." BB said calmly before freaking out, "THEY ARE DOING THE CARAMELLDANSEN!"

Cyborb groaned and BB shivered before they looked back to the duo, only find that Pink Raven was gone

"She ditched us! I can't believe Raven ditched us! Next time I see her it is not going to pretty." BB freaked out as they endured a few more minutes of the dance Naruto was doing on his own with a creepy smile. When it finally stopped, they passed another portal and they saw the creepy landscape again.

"Aw….no more land of gumdrops and ice cream!" said Naruto as he ate another strawberry, making the other two sweat drop.

"Wait! I know where we are! We're in that place were we didn't know where we were before!" Cyborg said. Raven the popped up outta nowhere with a gray cloak, scaring the crap outta them.

"Where were you? SHOPPING FOR ROBES!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven got smaller and was crying. When BB was done apologizing to her Naruto walked up to her.

"Aw come here! Did da mean green one scare you." He said that is an odd voice and he also gave her a hug before she blushed a bit. BB just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Hey! That is that forbidden door, right Raven?" asked Cyborg, to which she nodded. "Come ya'll where almost Ah!" Cyborg started but stopped at walls appeared. BB tried to take to the skies but got shocked. Naruto thought it was cool and walked up the wall and started shocking himself and laughing like a maniac.

"It's maze, you can't get out, you have to go through." Raven said while sweatdropping at the blond. "I can show you the way, but when we reach the end, you won't like me anymore. He already doesn't like me." She said indicating Beast Boy.

"Come on. That's not…" he didn't get to finish because she was already ahead of them.

Naruto fell down before looked at her retreating and said in his dazed voice. "I don't hate you."

"Come on ya'll, let's go." Cyborg said.

When they reached the end, they were kind of cheesed off because Raven had been apologizing to BB and Cy the whole time about various things. When they got to the end, the wall opened up to reveal two huge statues and a path to another area.

"Sweet!" said BB.

"Alright Raven!" said Cyborg.

"Thanks Rae." said Naruto and he passed her with a hand on his head. "My hair is really spiky!" He randomly said with a grin as he plucked out a few hairs and watched them fly away with a far off look.

"He is scaring me." BB whispered to Cy, who nodded as well.

They walked toward the statues which came to life, combined and started attacking. "HI TWO FACE!" Naruto suddenly said as he did a matrix to dodge the swords of the statues.

They all attacked it but it was too strong for some reason.

"Hey eight eyes!" came the voice of Raven as she kicked it in the face and it fell. "Whoo who! In your faces!" This Raven was green cloaked and she used two fingers to slice it down the middle.

Naruto looked from Raven and then to his own fingers and smirked, "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" He called out with rapidly poking the air

They all looked at him like he was crazy. Of course, for some reason, Green Raven thought it was funny.

Beast Boy got out of his stupor and said, "What is your deal! First you nuke breakfast, then finally laugh at my jokes, then your all weepy, and now you're a marine! Make up your mind! Who are you!"

It was then all three Raven's they met came and said "I'm Raven."

Beast Boy fainted and Naruto said, "Ooo! Three Ravens!"

Cyborg scratched his head and said as he pointed to each one. "Happy, Timid, Brave."

"You forgot dopy!" laughed the pink one at Beast Boy.

"Different sides of Raven's personally, we're not in Raven's home." Cyborg said.

"We're in her mind." Beast Boy and Naruto said.

"And I want you out!" said the real Raven and she appeared and the others disappeared. "The mirror you found was for meditation. It is a portal into my MIND, NOT A TOY!" she got at Beast Boy.

"Heh heh my bad." Beast Boy said.

"This mind is fun, but mine is a sewer! Can I stay here mommy!" Naruto said as he was suddenly chibified, making Raven look at him strangely, but before she could answer him, they were distracted by the evil birds flying around again.

"You have to go, now!" said Raven as she explained that something got loose the other night and it was bad.

"Oh no you don't. I am tried of this mystery girl routine. I wanna know what exactly we are dealing with here!" Beast Boy said, but they heard a roar and her Anger emotion morphed into her father, Trigon.

"Big red man!" Naruto shouted with awe before his eyes sparkled and he had a net in his hand and was in a bath tub. "SANDY CLAWS!

Ignoring Naruto for the moment, Cy asked warily, "Whose that?"

"Let's just say I have some issues with my father." She said. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran for it while Raven and Naruto got blasted by it four eye beams. They then got blasted before they could reach the exit.

"YOUR NOT SANDY CLAWS YOU MEANIE!" Naruto shouted with tears in his eyes before had took on a thoughtful expression. "A red Ogie Bogie?"

When he was about to blast them again, Raven put up a barrier blocking it.

"Get out of my mind, NOW" she said as he was protecting them.

"And leave you alone with that!" said Beast Boy.

"Not going to happen." Cyborg said.

"Red Ogie Bogie must pay for making Ravy sad!" Naruto smirked while he was suddenly in a yellow zoot suit with a feathered hat. "Ssssmokin'!"

"It is not your problem. If I lose you will be stuck in here forever!" she said as the barrier was fading, while also trying not to laugh at Naruto.

"It's party time!" said Naruto with an insane smirk.

Raven had a hidden smile but she used her powers to thrust them away and went to fight it herself. She got blasted and it caught her. "RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU!"

"YO!" yelled Cyborg. "Looks like somebody needs a time out." With that he blasted it himself a few times and the red guy dropped her and Beast Boy caught her in his bird form. The red guy then fell off the cliff.

"You stayed? Thought you didn't like me." She said.

"Thought you didn't like me." BB said.

"Yo, I like both of you, now get your butts over here!" said Cyborg as he was now fighting the red guy again.

"FEEL MY FURY!" he yelled.

"Well well, big tall and ugly. Now you haveta ask yourself one question. Do I feel lucky?" Naruto called out cooly before out of his sleeves came a lot and lots of guns. "Do ya, punk?" The rage emotion just growled at him and from cocking it's fist back. "Oh wrong move. **Phoenix Blaze!**" He yelled out insanely as all the bullets came out of the guns except a few. Those that didn't had bang signs. Now, the bullets went ablaze, forming a giant Phoenix that rammed into Rage. However, it growled and back handed the blond a long ways away from the battle, the blond laughing all the way.

"Ok, his illness was working for us for a bit." BB pointed out while the others got out of their shock

"He's too strong! Even with your help I cannot defeat him." Raven said.

"So call for back up! What about all those other yous." said Cyborg.

"Yeah the green one kind kicked butt!" BB said.

"Those are her emotions….they that could work! One emotion is no match against all the other emotion!" said Cy. "Yeah….but use them together. They would be picked off like we were if you used them one at a time.

"Go for it we got your back!" Cyborg said as he ran off to attack it with BB.

"Good luck Rae." Naruto said with a hand on her shoulder as he appeared next to her with a weird smile. He then left to help the other two. She blush a bit and then began to call the others. However, she did notice that he was wearing aviator clothes now and left on a yellow moped called a Vespa.

BB and Cy stopped when they heard a horn and looked back. They saw Naruto on the Vespa with an insane smirk on his face while holding a blue bass guitar. "Do I want to know?" Cy deadpanned.

"Now way! Fooly Cooly reference!" BB commented.

Rage saw the blond and raised an eyebrow as he saw the ground shift up a bit, like a ramp. The Vespa went at full speed and flew off the ramp. Naruto smirked with wide eyes as he stood up and put a foot on the handle bars. He then held the bass like a bat and when he got close enough he swung it while yelling out, "BATTER UP!" The force of the odd swing knocked over Rage, giving Raven more time and making BB laugh hysterically.

While Naruto and the others were fighting the big guy, Raven appeared in a white cloak and she was as tall as her father!

"Wow….." was all Naruto could say as they had an energy battle. In the end, Raven won and the anger self went back into her, which made her turn back to normal. She felt a little weak and the three boys caught her.

"Thank you, friends." She said.

"So we really are friends?' asked BB hopefully to which she nodded. "and you really think I am funny?"

"Don't push it."

"Yay , you beat the red Ogie Bogie!" Naruto said as he put his arms around them. Cyborg noticed that she blushed a little at that and could not help but chuckle.

They went through the portal, and heard Robin and Starfire on the other side. However, they heard Naruto groan a bit. "Man, what happened. I remember being sucked intot eh mirror but….that is all and now I am back in Raven's room." He stated while looking around the room, the three titans looking at him in shock.

"Dude! You mean you don't remember what happened to you in Raven's mind?'

"Uh no." Naruto replied with a blank look.

"Let's just say you are not to eat tofu ever again." Cyborg said, before they heard Robin trying to stop Starfire from opening the door.

They opened the door to see a funny sight. Robin was trying and pretty much failing to keep Starfire from knocking on the door. "Where have you all been?" asked Robin as he recovered from his fall.

"Just getting to know each other." Cyborg said.

"Come friends, we shall prepare a new breakfast feast." Starfire said.

"It is a little late for breakfast, Star" said BB. "maybe just some herbal tea.

"Actually, breakfast sounds, nice."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Breakfast for dinner, coming up!"

""Oh no, I'm cooking this time! Were having real eggs." said Cyborg, as he went after them.

"I am with Cyborg on this one….Nooo more tofu." said Naruto out of the blue.

"Right! We don't need you turning into Haruko again and kicking our but with a bass guitar!" BB called out.

"Say Naruto, you look better." Robin commented.

"Yeah…Iam remembering some of it. I went loopy!" chuckled Naruto.

"Ah yes, you were like that when you ate something that did not agree with you brother. I was quite scared." Star said as he she gave him a big hug.

During Brinner, Naruto suddenly stopped eating, because he thought he heard Sakura and a few other people were yelling. He even felt an odd pulse. Raven had noticed that his body shimmered a little. After he was done eating he went up to the roof to watch the sunset and think.

He sat on the ledge and thought. _Great….I'm starting to return….well my mind anyway._ He then noticed that Raven was nearby and said, "You know, you can't hide from me."

"I see." She said as she appeared next to him and sat down next to him. "Thanks for helping back in my mind."

"It is no problem, you're a friend of mine." Naruto smiled which made Raven blush a little.

"I am glad you came with them….even though you were a little kookie." said Raven to which Naruto chuckled. "Here." She said as she handed him an old looking scroll.

"Eh, what's this?" asked Naruto.

"I noticed you used a Pheonix in our battle, and I found that I had a summoning contract for it in my room. I hope you can make use of it."

"Heh, thanks Rae?" He said and they were quite for a bit. BB, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were in the shadows, watching with smirks on their faces.

They both turned to each other and were about to talk but noticed that the other was going to say something and Naruto let her talk. "So what was that at dinner?"

"Heh, seems I am going back soon…well my mind anyway. I heard one of my teammates in a fight with some other people…..prolly the team from sound."

"Oh." She said a little sadly.

"Yeah...i'd rather stay with all of you….know your all great friend and all, but I have to get back." Naruto said. He noticed that Raven looked a little sad at that. He smiled sadly before bring up his hand between them…sort of like a V. She seemed to understand and took his hand. "Don't worry Raven, if you or the peanut gallery ever need my help, I'll be there as soon as I can and that is a promise." He said as he heard gasps from the said peanut gallery.

Raven smiled and thanked him. "And you know, we gotta stick together after all. I leave Starfire all alone again and same with you, I am the Demon King thanks to Kyuubi." He said with a wink, making Raven widen her eyes and blush. She then noticed him fading away and made a split second decision. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, shocking the boy.

"I'll be waiting." She said and with that, the boy was gone.

**Review! Hey, I noticed in the polls that it is between Jinx and Ravager. Now, I am not that into Jinx pairing because I think Kid Flash and her date near the end and I like that pairing for some reason. Give me some reasons why is should be jinx. MY reason for Ravager is because Naruto can save her from the Darkness that her dad put her in and I read somewhere that she does become a titan and for some reason, I like her…..just saying. Anyway, I am working on Prince of the Underworld and it should be out late tomorrow or Thursday….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto awoke to see that Sakura was on the ground with her hair cut and was looking toward Sasuke who was popping out the arms of the sound ninja named Zaku. Shikamaru's team had heard him wake up and looked in his direction.

Naruto yawned and said, "Aw man what I miss?" At this everyone in the area sweat dropped, included the curse marked Sasuke who was starting to power down at the sheer stupidity. Dosu noticed this and rushed in to attack Sasuke while he was distracted.

Seeing this, Naruto rushed the sound nin and sent a super charged blue star ball into his gut, sending him through a tree. "Don't even think about it mummy boy!"

Zaku could only look in horror as his leader was sent through a tree and he could do nothing as his arms were screwed.

Dosu slowly made his way back and then kneeled before Sasuke and Naruto and presented his earth scroll. "You have won….we cannot beat you." And with that he took the unconscious kin and left with Zaku right behind him. Neji and Tenten also left too but they also had taken the downed Lee as well. Shika's team had already left when they saw Naruto get up.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said, "We have the earth scroll now…we leave."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's new attitude, oh wait he is always like that…emo. He walked over to Sakura and hand out a hand to help her up which she took. "You ok?"

"Yeah….." was all she said as they made their way to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death. Kabuto was suppose to meet them but he did not. When they got there they read the poster and Sakura said they had to open the scrolls at the same time. When they did that, Iruka appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Wow I am glad you guys made it." The scared chunnin said.

"Come on, it is us." said Naruto with a smirk and Sasuke just glared at his old teacher.

_Does he think I am weak!_

"Anyway, you still have a few days left until the exam ends, so take this time to rest and look around the tower." Iruka said as he disappeared. They then walked around to find their room. Sasuke demanded that he have the master bed and let Sakura and Naruto decide about the bunk bed.

"I want the bottom." She said and Naruto just shrugged and floated up to his bed.

Sakura had noticed something during their trip from the fight with the sound nins and now. With the curse mark, Sasuke was even more of a jerk and all he cared about was power. She even noticed that she does not even love the guy….she only loved him because Ino did. She was really useless. She had also noticed that Naruto did not ask her out anymore. He had become stronger somehow during his unconsciousness and she was left in the dust. She had noticed that she had a small crush on him but she didn't say anything because it seemed that he didn't anymore. She then questioned herself about how strong she was…..she wasn't very strong at all. She decided to ask Naruto for help tomorrow and with that she went to sleep with the other two already asleep.

A few days later, they were in the area in the tower, all lined up with their team. The hokage gave his long winded speech of how the chunnin exams where replacements for war and all that jazz. Then the proctor of the third exam appeared saying, in between coughs, "I am Hayate and I think we should have a preliminary round because there are too many people."

The hokage nodded and a lot of people complained about it and they were offered a chance to go home and surprisingly, only Kabuto went home saying he was too hurt.

With that, everyone went up to the balconies before waiting for their names to be called.

The first match was Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Yoroi Akado.

They started the match with some Taijutsu, but Sasuke noticed he was getting weaker. He then saw that Yoroi's hands were glowing. Yoroi smirked and said, "I see you have finally noticed, my power is to suck the chakra out of you…now die." With that, he tackled Sasuke and held him by his neck, all the while sucking out his chakra. Sasuke had had enough of this before he used the shadow leaf jutsu he got off of Lee. He was about to do his next attack but the curse seal was acting up. Many people saw and Hayate was about to call the match when it receded and Sasuke yelled out, **"Lion's Barrage!"** He did a series of hard kicks to Yoroi and did one last kick to his stomach and sent him fly back into the ground, dead.

"Cough, Winner Sasuke. Cough!" said Hayete as everyone one cheered. Naruto had noticed that Sakura was not cheering as loudly as before but he just shrugged it off…not like he cared. Kakashi then took Sasuke some where.

The next two battles were pretty short. Zaku vs Shino, well let's just say, the zaku got his arms back but bugs went into his arms and when he tried using his special technique, it blew his arms off. Poor Zaku, Shino was the winner.

The next match after that was Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro. Yep that was short. Misumi had made himself all rubbery and tried to trap Kankuro but it turned out to be on his puppet and since Misumi was pretty much useless after that, Kankuro was the winner. Naruto was interested in Kankuro's puppet, wondering what it could do.

The next match was Sakura vs Ino and let's say it was just a freaking cat fight, with them just punching each other. The Ino cut her hair and trapped Sakura in it with a jutsu she made. She then used her mind transfer jutsu to get in Sakura's mind. Naruto's encouragement had helped Sakura get back control over her own body. Sakura then looked up to Naruto and he nodded his head. She then looked at Ino and said, "This were I win!"

"Oh, what makes you think that billboard brow?"

"THIS!" she yelled and started doing hands signs for a jutsu that she almost had mastered.

"Naruto, what jutsu is she using?" asked Kakashi as he appeared out of nowhere.

"One that I taught her." He said cryptically and even the others were puzzled at this. Naruto actually taught Sakura a Jutsu?

"**Fire style: Strength of the Tameranians!" ** Sakura yelled as fire circled around her until it became pink and Naruto glowed a bit. She then rushed Ino and tried to punch her but missed as the blond girl leapt out of the way. She may have missed but everyone saw the result of the attack as she punched the ground to create a small earthquake and then a fissure opened up and pink fire melted the surrounding area around her.

Naruto smirked, it had worked but he could see that she did not have much time left with the jutsu since she did not have full control over it. The rest of the rookie nine, who had heard what Naruto said earlier, all look on in shock that Sakura was not useless and actually had strength. Kakashi had actually dropped his book and pulled up his headband to see that she did not have much control over this new jutsu and it seemed it was unbalanced but did not say anything yet. The others were just shocked.

Unfortunately for Sakura, the jutsu died down and the normal fight went back to what it originally was, crappy. They did one final attack and knocked each other out. Nobody won this battle, but it was talked about because of the one jutsu that was used.

After that battle was done, it was Temari vs Tenten with Tenten losing badly. Then it was Shikamaru vs Kin with Shikamaru using his brain and having Kin bang her head against the wall, knocking her out.

Then finally it was Naruto vs Kiba. It was finally time for his battle! He jump off the rail and floated down while Kiba walked down all cocky like. Naruto had contacted the teen titans at this point since he could not get to them earlier and set up the connection so they could see the battle. When Kiba did get down and the proctor said to begin, did he say anything. "You should just quit now Naruto….your no match for us!"

"Brash as ever….but no I will not back down. Now dance for me!" Naruto said then yelled as he whipped out his sword and yelled out, **"Rampage of the fox!" **He stabbed the sword into the ground and jumped back as the whole thing caught azure fire and started shooting forward and formed into running and jumping foxes going straight for Kiba and his dog. They had to really run and jump away from the burning foxes and once they died out was when Kiba yelled at Naruto.

"What the hell was that!"

"You like? It is my own creation that follows the enemy where ever they go but now I think I will do something else for this battle." said Naruto which made Kiba go on guard.

"What now?" Kiba yelled.

"Oh how about this." Naruto said as he brought out a scroll and sealed an ugly looking puppet. It was the Puppet King.

"You are kidding right….that thing?" Laughed Kiba, but Kankuro was looking at the thing with amusement as well. He never saw such a stupid looking puppet before.

"No and now you will see why" Naruto said as he attached the chakra strings and it came to life and a set of seals appeared around its eyes glowing and then Kiba and Akamaru glowed as well.

Kiba said 'what?' but it came out as a bark. He then noticed that he had somehow switched bodies was Akamaru! Akamaru had noticed this as well and they both started to panic by running around in circles while Naruto and the titans laughed their asses off. The other ninja were just confused as to what was going on until Naruto explained.

"You see Kiba, this puppet has the power to make people switch bodies and could also transfer their souls into little wooden puppets and then take control of the bodies like they were puppets!" Naruto said to the shocked group of ninja s including Kankuro who really thought that was a good idea but no one ever did that….til now. "But this is to easy." Naruto snapped his fingers and the two were back to normal.

"Your going to pay for that Naruto." Kiba said really pissed off. He and Akamaru then did the man-beast clone jutsu and then used the Gatsuuga to destroy the little puppet.

Naruto just sighed as the pieces of the puppet went back into the scroll to repair itself. "Now that was mean, but I guess I should expect no less from you dog boy and for that, I shall unleash the replicas of my friends, THE TEEN TITANS." He unsealed five small puppets that the titans knew all to well and were wondering how Naruto would make this work.

Kiba started laughing again while Kankuro narrowed his eyes, who knew what these things could do. The hokage and the sensei were wondering what they could do as well.

"Aw man you have got to be kidding me Naruto! Those things are small!" laughed Kiba.

"Yes but they are hard to get at. Now let me introduce you to Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire." As he said each name, their puppet came to life via chakra strings. The Hokage, Raven herself, Hinata, and Sakura all noticed that Naruto had blushed when saying her name. The Hokage was confused, Raven smirked, and Hinata and Sakura were pissed that someone had gotten Naruto already.

Anyway, Naruto then made the three boys go after Akamaru and the two girls when after Kiba. "Now Kiba I hope you know that some girls are stronger then boys! Take my sister for example." He said as the red headed puppet few up to kiba and put her hands on Kiba's arm. Kiba chuckled a bit at the sheer stupidity of this until the little puppet threw him up in the air with him screaming like a little girl. "Screaming like a little girl won't help you, now here is Raven, I cannot really replicate her powers, so I will just use Darkness Jutsu." He said which got the attention of a lot of people. Darkness Jutsu were very rare.

"**Darkness Style: Giant Fist!"** The little puppet of Raven had darkness appear around its fist which grew pretty big and started to punch Kiba a few times before slamming him to the ground.

Naruto also had his attention on Akamaru. The Robin puppet was fighting the dog with tiajutsu and his little element bomb, Cyborg was using his sonic cannon but Naruto had called it **Lightening Style: Shock Cannon** and he had turned Cys other arm into a lightening blade called **Lightening Style: Shock Wave Blade. **Beast Boy had turned into a normal sized lion and was swiping at the poor dog. When the real Cyborg saw this threw the link, he smacked his head saying, "Why didn't I think of that!" Beast Boy then turned into a crow and lifted the poor dog into the air where Kiba was once at and then was shocked pretty good by Cy's **Lightening style: Rapid Lightening Bullets! ** The puppy then fell next the downed Kiba. When Kiba sat up, he was hurting pretty bad and was about to stand up if it were not for the puppet titans and their active jutsu pointed at him. Star had her **Chaos style: Chaos Ball**, Raven with her **Darkness Style: Sword of Darkness**, Beast Boy; who had turned into a sabertooth tiger, Cyborg with his **Lightening Style: Shock Cannon **pointed at him and Robin had his exploding dics.

"What do you say Kiba? You continue and I have my little friend blow you away all the way to kingdom come or you give up." Naruto stated. Kiba hung his before he suddenly looked, he and Akamaru forming their Gatsuuga again and plowing through the puppets and into Naruto's gut.

"NO!" He yelled.

"Fine, have it your way." Groaned Naruto as he shot up in the air, the puppets following him. Naruto unrolled the scroll he got the puppets from before the Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy versions went up in a poof of smoke. "Allow me to introduce you all to a newer Teen Titan. Terra!" He called out as a Terra like puppet appeared next to the puppet versions of Starfire and Raven.

"Oh and what can this one do?" Kiba asked wearily, while everyone rose an eyebrow.

"The real Terra can literally control the earth, so this Terra is similar." Naruto replied before he ran dive bombed Kiba. He performed form hand signs before calling out, **"Wind Style: Updraft!" ** A gust of wind sent Kiba high into the air. The Starfire puppet rushed to the ground and positioned itself right under him and looked up. It performed a **Chaos Style: Chaos Beams** with its eyes, blasting the dog boy higher in the air and making him scream out in pain.

The Raven and Terra puppets soared to opposite sides of the room and sent their own attacks, fists of Darkness and Earth, right at Kiba in the middle, keeping him in the air for a while. Naruto smirked as he flew right above Kiba before he made his right foot go a flame. He kicked Kiba down to the ground ne before he flew down himself and unseal a blue bass guitar and wacked Kiba into the statue across the room.

Hayate came up next to the blond and asked, "Where did you get that?"

Naruto shrugged, "I am not really sure, but I seemed to have conjured it when I eat Tofu." That made a lot of people confused.

Hayate shook his head before announcing Naruto the winner.

For the most part, everyone was shocked that Naruto could use puppet like that with no trouble was amazing! Also add in the fact that Naruto used the jutsu like that to make his puppets all the more powerful and deadly, but they were still confused about the guitar.

The titans agreed that the battle was great and they learned that Naruto knew how to improvise. The next two battle were the same as the anime were Neji beat Hinata pretty badly and it pissed Naruto and the Teen Titans off. The next battle where Gaara beat Lee was very gruesome to the titans and they learned that Gaara was crazy, with Robin thinking he would fit in well in Gotham. The last battle between Dosu and Choji was pointless because all Dosu had to punch him in his fat and he was down because of some weird sound attack.

After that was all said and done the link with titans was cut and the Hokage told them that the real test will begin in a month, so they have all that time to train. It seemed that Naruto would be facing Neji in the third exam. This was going to be fun!.

When most of the people had left the room Naruto walked up to the Hokage and they began talking about the titans and them coming to Konoha via his new clone, the Titan Clone.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 7**

**Jinx – 32**

**Ravager – 27**

**Argent – 23**

**Bumble Bee - 15**

**Like I said before, I like Ravage better, so if you guys pick Jinx, I will either have Ravager become good friends with Naruto or make her a fourth. Anyway, Did you guy want Naruto to go to the hive instead of Cyborg…vote at the end. Well, here we go!

* * *

**

After Naruto had his meeting with the Hokage he left to go home. As he walked, he though back to the meeting.

-flashback-

"Hey old man, I got some stuff to tell you….it is important." said Naruto.

The old man sighed and said, "What is it Naruto?"

"Well, you know those puppets I used?"

"Yeah"

"They really are real people. They are my friends. Starfire is the one that is my sister and I have a way to bring them here."

The hokage had a shocked look on his face. "You said that they are in another world! How will you be able to do this?"

"Two things. The mind link I share with them all and the new clone jutsu I invented. I can bring their minds into this village."

"New clone jutsu? You made a NEW clone jutsu?"

"Yep, I call it the Titan Clone. It is a mix of the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Blood Clone Jutsu. It will be like they are here and not there." said Naruto. That was all their little spy heard before he left to go tell Danzo about what he heard.

"That is incredible! Why did I never think of a clone jutsu like that?"

"It is cuz your old" chuckled Naruto as the old man face vaulted.

"Now Naruto, I have but one concern and that is the council….you know they will try something."

Naruto scowled and said, "Yeah I know, but I'll put them in their place if they do try something….he he he." said Naruto as he blue fire shunshined out of there, leaving a shivering Hokage at what naruto would do to them.

-end flashback-

With that he went to sleep after a long day. The next day, he went to go see where Kakashi was and he found him at the hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei, think you could help me train for the finals?" asked Naruto, but even he knew the answer to that question.

"Sorry Naruto I can't, I am going to be training Sasuke." Kakashi lazily said.

_Saw that coming_. Naruto deadpanned in his mind. "Yeah ok…..I can get help some where else….I already planned on having the titans come over.' He said to himself but Kakashi heard him and wanted to ask but Naruto had already azure shunshined away.

"So Kakashi, where is that student you wanted me to meet?" asked Ebisu as he appeared on the scene.

"Gone….you can go after him if you want but I don't care." Kakashi said as he went back to his book and Ebisu just shrugged his shoulders, it was a waste of time anyway.

Back with Naruto…

Naruto was in training ground 7 and he was trying to figure out how to summon. He sighed and thought, _Heh….the old man should know how to do this…I'll ask him later, but right now I feel like bringing the titans over here._

_Star….Stafire, can you here me?_

_Yes, I can brother. What is it that you require?_

_Do any of you wanna visit Konoha through your minds like I do when I come there?_

_Glorious! I will ask them!_ Naruto only had to wait a few minutes as Starfire went in search of her friends. _Brother, only a few of us can go at a time, Robin says that someone has to watch the tower._

_Well that is understandable, who can come?_ He said through the mind link.

_Me! Along with Raven and Robin. They wish to see what the ninja world is like. Beast boy and Cyborg will come later._

_Alright…you three should meditate because that is how you will take control of your titan clone bodies._

_Right! _ After she said that, the link went dead.

"Alright indeed." said Naruto as he preformed 2 hand signs and three Titan Clones appeared in the shape of Robin, Raven, and Starfire. He then put a hand to Starfire's forehand and whispered "connect" and she opened her eyes to her brother's world for the first time. He did that with the other two and they smiled.

"This is defiantly new." Robin commented. "It is like I am in two places at once but I can't feel my original body."

"Heh…join the club man." chuckled Naruto.

"It is like being in my own mind…very different." commented Raven.

"Yeah well…come on, I want to give you guys a tour." Naruto said and then for about two hours they went around the whole village. They met the ramen chiefs and actually found the ramen they make to be really good! They finally ended up at the hot springs after looking at the village from atop the Hokage Monument. "Care to have a refreshing dip?"

"That would be most glorious!" Starfire announced with stary eyes. "Come on Friend Raven, let us refresh ourselves in the Spring of Hotness!" She grabbed Raven before the girl could reply, making the boys sweat drop.

"Well, come one Robin." Naruto said after a few seconds.

"Right."

Ten minutes later, we see two happily sighing girls in their side the hot spring. Starfire looked over to Raven before asking, "Friend Raven?"

"Yeah, Starfire?"

"Do you like my brother?"

That question made Raven accidently inhale some of the steaming hot water her face was in, making the girl hack it out with wide eyes. When she regained her breath, she blushed and said, "W-what do you mean?" She asked and knew that somehere, something exploded.

"I think we both know Friend Raven." Starfire said in all seriousness, making Raven blink before sinking into the water and blowing some bubbles. "I sorry, I speak the bubbles."

Raven sighed, "How could you tell?"

"Knew for a long time now. I am still confused with your Earthly ways, but why don't you take him like our people do."

"I am not sure what you mean by that and to be honest, I am not sure if he likes me."

"I can tell he likes you but like I said before, we Tamerans are being of emotion, so this might come as shock to you."

"What is it Starfire.?"

"Race is Polygamous, so that would mean my brother, Foxfire will have a few girls with him along with you if you want to be with him…..though I have not told him that yet."

Raven looked at her friend in pure shock. "WHAT!"

_A few minutes earlier with the boys…_

Both boys shared a freaked out look. Why may you ask, well a rock just spontaneously exploded not a few feet from where they were in the hot spring. After calming down, Naruto looked to Robin and asked, "Speaking of thing spontaneously exploding…is it safe to leave Cyborg and Beast boy alone in the tower?"

Robin smirked. "I got it handled."

_In the tower…_

Beast Boy was strapped to a chair that shifted along with him so he could not escape while Cyborb was strapped to his sleeping station with his arms unsable. "YO! LET ME FREE!"

"Yeah dudes! This is so now cool!"

_Back to Naruto and Robin…_

Naruto threw his head back and laughed, "Man, remind me to new get on your bad side." Robin smirked

"WHAT!"!

They heard Raven's voice as a nearby rock melted and the water around them shot up and then fell on them. "We should go see if they are alright." Robin suggested.

"Right, but I wonder what Sis said to Raven." Naruto thought out loud, Robin shrugging his shoulders before they got back into their normal clothes again. As they walked toward the girls wall on the outside of the springs, the boy debated on who should ask if they were ok. "I am not, I heard what happens to people who try and they get treated like perverts here, and I don't feel like being a blood husk on the ground."

"Well I am no—who is that?" Robin refused before asking as they saw a long and spiky white haired man in a red and green outfit and clogs, looking through a hole in the war toward his sister AND a girl he likes.

Naruto's eyes became shadowed as an evil smile creeped onto his face and he cracked his knuckles. 'That Robin, is a pervert." He said in a vedry creepy voice that made Robin fear for the pervert's safety. Naruto calm walked over to the man, but stopped whe her heard the man giggle perversely and say something.

"Man….this Foxfire guy has given me a good idea for my new book…I'll call it Icha Icha Flames of the Fox"

That was not a good thing to say because Naruto cracked his fingers, making the man freeze up and glance fearfully at the menacing figure who had a blue bass guitar in his hand. Naruto snarled as he cocked back the guiar. "Just who the hell do you think I am!" He yelled, startling the girls inside the spring who decided to go see what happened.

**WACK!**

The guitar hit with Jiriaya's head just as the toweled girls made their way outside. "Brother, why did you hit that man in the head that is dressed as the Japanese actor?"

"Simple, he was peeping on you."

"Forgive me, but what does the peeping mean?"

"He means, the man was looking at our bodies without our permission!" growled Raven as black energy was flaming around her form. "He is otherwise known as a Peeping Tom."

Starfire gasped before her eyes began to glow a fierce green, scaring the crap out of a downed Jiriaya. "THE TOM OF PEEPING MUST BE PUNISHED!" She yelled as she former her Starbolts.

"Starfire wait!" Naruto called. She glared fiercely at her brother for stopping her. "This man does this crap as a profession. He peeps on girls and then writes books called Icha Icha….how about we let all the ladies behind us get their justice." Naruto replied, making Robin quickly look behind them only to pale as he saw a lot of very angry women. Naruto turned to Jiriaya and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki aka Foxfire." He introduced himself with a mock bow. The Toad Sage's eyes widened at that fact. "I leave you to your doom." He and his friends stepped to the side to let the many women have a wack at he perverted man, Starfire and Raven grinning evily at the man's pain as he cried in pain like a little girl. At that moment, an ANBU appeared next to Naruto, saw the beating, sweatdropped, and then turned to Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, the council demands to see you and your friends." He said and then disappeared.

"Well, I should have known this was coming." Naruto said as they looked at him oddly. "Hold on guys…..we are traveling by shunshin." They each held on to him before they all disappeared in an azure flame up, leaving a screaming Toad Sage.

XXXX

Naruto and his Titan friends had arrived at the council chamber to see a smug looking Danzo along with the civilian council and an irrated ninja council along with Sarutobi. Also in the back, they could see Sasuke Uchiha next to Danzo.

"This can't be good." Naruto deadpanned.

"I am sorry about this Naruto but it seems that Danzo had a spy on our conversation." said the old man but in his eyes Naruto saw the rest of what he wanted to say 'yeah but not all of the conversation.'

"Great….." said Naruto sarcastically but he was also was telling his friends telepathically about the council and they were already pissed. One of the reasons _I want to get out of here…._

_Don't worry Naruto…we will keep our cool_ thought Robin.

"So what do you want?" said Naruto with his arms crossed.

Danzo smirked and then said, "It has come to our attention that we have new people in our village and they are with our resident demon boy. That is unacceptable, so I thought of a way to punish them and also keep you in line."

"Still clinging to that stupid thought that I am the Kyuubi, huh?" said an annoyed Naruto.

"YOU ARE THE FUCKING DEMON YOU LITTLE HELL SPAWN!" yelled a random civilian clan head.

"Yes, and demons are not to have friends, it is bad enough that we let you be a ninja. We of the council believe that it is our job to keep you in line by making your life a living hell." said a smug Danzo while the ninja council scowled at that. "That is why we are going to arrest your colorful masked friend, because we can, and those two girls are going to the Sasuke so he can restart his clan and if they refuse…heh heh….we will use them as breeding stocks…You, demon have no choice in this matter….and we are also going to strip you of your ninja license while also send you to jail as well so we can truly keep you in line and beat you every day if we wish….for you see, demons do not deserve to live."

He would have said more but the killing intent to very high. Some of it was from the ninja council and the old man, but that was pretty much snuffed out by Naruto intense killing intent, hell some of it was even coming from Raven. _You keeping your cools don't I have to keep mine to make a point._ He said to the Titans. From where he stood, nobody could see his eyes because his hair was shadowing them. But what scared them was that super-heated blue fire that was coming off Naruto. "Who the hell do think you are! If you even read about the mission to Wave you would have seen that I unlocked my bloodline and that it killed off the Kyuubi. Oh and if your little spy stayed and heard the whole conversation….well we would not be here right now."

"STOP YOUR LIES KYUUBI! THAT VILLAGE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!" said the same civilian who then got a kunai through his throat thanks to the Hokage.

Danzo glared at the old man and the Hokage shrugged and said, "He broke my law."

"Fine…but I am curious…what was the rest of the conversation?" the one eyed man asked.

"If the idiots from ROOT can't stay and listen to the whole conversation that they truly are useless." said Naruto shocking everyone but the Hokage about how he knew of ROOT. "Now, the rest of the conversation was that my friends are here but they are also not here. You see, I have made a new clone jutsu called Titan Clone. That is a mix between Shadow and Blood Clones. They are also not from this world….only connected thanks to my jutsu. So they are not truly here and you can't really hurt them. If you could get at them I would kill you in a heartbeat. For Robin is a good friend of mine, Starfire….the one with orange skin like me…is MY SISTER, and Raven is a good friend too! So try all you want….you'll just die." Naruto ended with another flare of his power to freak out the civilian council.

"Oh and just to clear something up Danzo." started Sarutobi, "You ever make a notion like that without my approval…I will personally kill you myself."

"It is troublesome, but I am with the Hokage on that." The Nara Head said lazily and other ninja clan heads agreed on that.

"Oh and Danzo…..here is another piece of info that I am sure you didn't bother to find out…..MY bloodline sped up the process that the seal I once had on me to contain the Kyuubi….now the Kyuubi is gone….if you don't believe me…asked Hiashi."

Hiashi knew Danzo was going to ask since he was a cold hard pansy and did it anyway. He saw nothing….just a huge store of chakra. "He speaks the truth."

Danzo was furious! He had failed to finally be rid of the demon because he could not have it as a weapon, but he had noticed that since the wave mission, people were more friendly to him. He wanted to be a hero too so he could gain more favor with the village he would do anything for! "DAMNIT I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" With that he raised his hand and a spear shot out of it, along with a chakra string. It almost pierced Naruto but he had moved out of the way and knocked it back, and since Hiashi was closer to Danzo, he hit all of his chakra points.

"No….try again and you will feel death."

"Damnit…..FINE!" said the man as he accepted defeat.

With that Naruto and his friend left while the Hokage told the council about Naruto and his family. Once outside, Naruto said, "I think you guys should back home….Danzo might try something…but I intend to cut him off at that, I need BB and Cyborg for the prank of the century!" At this the three Titans shivered and wanted to be nowhere from here when that went off.

"Alright, and thanks….we really need to get you to our world and fast." said Robin as he was already sweating from fear of the three pranksters

"Yes, you were very brave to stand up to those people." Starfire said as he gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, thanks." Raven said next as she walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making them both blush, both for different reasons. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino walked around the corner and the peck on the cheek. They quickly hid behind the corner before poking their heads out.

"Who is she?" asked Hinata with a glare and venom in her voice, shocking her to friends..

"They came into the flower shop earlier…The colorful one is a friend named Robin, The orange skinned one is his sister; Starfire, and the chick that kissed him is Raven, which I am assuming is a love interest?." At this both Sakura and Hinata glared at the girl. Then Naruto and his friends said something that they couldn't hear and they went up in smoke, shocking the girls They then saw Naruto do the jutsu again and the clones transformed into a green skinned kid and a metal like kid. "Ok I am out of here, this has just gotten weird." said Ino as they left but Hinata had her bloodline activated to look for Raven, she would have revenge!

"OK, You guys get it….i am going to pull a prank here and I need help. With three prank masters on this….Konoha doesn't stand a chance." said Naruto and the two smirked. The three went off in some direction, planning what they would do to this place. They even laughed and made a lot of people uneasy.

However, Beast Boy and Cyborg regrouped a few minutes later. "Hey, let's give Naruto some more Tofu!"

Cyborg shivered before he smirked. "Ok, but Konoha is in for one hell of a day tomorrow." The boys laughed evilly, scaring a lot of people.

The next morning…..

A box was on each on the ninja clan's porches. What they found inside was a seal and letter. The letter said to put it on when Gai and Lee started hugging. Yeah…that was a bad sign.

When the rest of the village woke up, they found that something was off, but continued normally. Though, when people got out of their homes, they saw it…..or rather each other. Everyone was a different color and some were even a rainbow of colors. That wasn't all, they stunk too….stinky water, well actually, the whole village stunk. The sewers were over loaded with high powered stink bombs! The houses were also covered in wet toilet paper, along with everyone's real furniture on top of random roofs which they were super glued there and who ever tried to touch them got shocked or get caught in a genjutsu that made them laugh insanely.

Then flaming bags of crap appeared out of nowhere as paintballs appeared out of nowhere, then made the bags explode sending crap and burnt paint flying on everyone. They noticed that they were really itchy too! Those people never noticed a Naruto in the shadows, dressed as the Full Metal Alchemist and giggling insanely before poofing out of existence.

Let's just say for half the morning, there was chaos in the streets and only some of them noticed that the Hokage Monument had been painted…again, but this time they were painted to look like the Power Rangers on drugs.

After awhile, they noticed that there would be a lot of work to do to get back to normal, but first they had to get through what was coming next. At Noon, a genjutsu set in and not even the Hokage could break it. Of course he didn't to since he was protected.

It happened and no one would ever forget, a drugged Gai and Lee made their way to the top of the Hokage Tower, while their genjutsu copies dance around Konoha, heck some of them were doing odd poses like the Ginyu Force. Why? Well they were wearing pink totos over their now yellow jump suits. Some were even dressed as the Teletubies, Barny, the freaks from sesame street, and green hopping bunnies of DOOM! Some of the copies that were real Naruto clones, that went and dragged out all the civilian council members and Danzo, who were dressed in twisted and psycho looking clown outfits. That and all the Gai and Lee Clones made everyone want to scream in horror….oh but that was not the end to this. As soon as Gai and Lee made it to the top of tower, They started hugging like there was no tomorrow, then the genjutsu made them look 50 times bigger, along with that sunset. People were about to scream but stopped as they as they saw something worse. Gai and Lee's clothes were fading away. That did it, THAT made everyone scream in horror and run around like they were chickens with their heads cut off!

As this day comes to an end, it looks like people are now foaming at the mouth, but it was also the time when a strange yellow gas was covering the entire village. People felt the urge to SING! That was because a Naruto clone was dressed as Negi Springfield along with his furry friend, Camo were casting spells to make the gas appear.

One person got up, then one by one they all got up and started singing and dancing.

Young men, there's no need to feel down

I said, young men, pick yourself off the ground

I said, young men, 'cause you're in a new town

There's no need to be unhappy

Young men, there's a place you can go

I said, young men, when you're short on your dough

You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find

Many ways to have a good time

It's fun to stay at the YMCA

It's fun to stay at the YMCA

They have everything for young men to enjoy

You can hang out with all the boys

It's fun to stay at the YMCA

It's fun to stay at the YMCA

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal

You can do whatever you feel

Young men, are you listenin' to me?

I said, young men, what do you wanna be?

I said, young men, you can make real your dreams

But you've got to know this one thing

No man does it all by himself

I said, young men, put your pride on the shelf

And just go there to the YMCA

I'm sure they can help you today

Young men, I was once in your shoes

I said, I was down and out with the blues

I felt no man cared if I were alive

I felt the whole world was so tight

That's when someone came up to me

And said, "Young man, take a walk up the street

It's a place there called the YMCA

They can start you back on your way"

It's fun to stay at the YMCA

It's fun to stay at the YMCA

They have everything for young men to enjoy

You can hang out with all the boys

YMCA

It's fun to stay at the YMCA

Young men, young men, there's no need to feel down

Young men, young men, pick yourself off the ground

YMCA

And just go to the YMCA

Young men, young men, I was once in your shoes

Young men, young men, I was down with the blues

YMCA

Gaara looked at his siblings, then the rest of the village and said to Shikaku, "This place is nuts and that is saying something."

"GOT THAT RIGHT KID! THIS IS MY KINDA TOWN!" The beast said as it laughed and sung along.

"Mommy….I'm scared." Gaara cried as he went into the fetal position, Shukaku laughing in his head.

Atop the Hokage Monument, Naruto, BB, Cyborg where all laughing their asses off and so were the titans in the tower. They had evensomehow hooked it up to the TV system in their world so everyone could see. "Man that was good! I can't believe you thought of most of that, Naruto." BB said to a strangely dressed Naruto.

Our blond was dressed exactly like Kamina from Gurren Lagann, orange sun glasses and all. "HEY HEY HEY! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"

* * *

**Raidentensho suggested I put in something with Gurren Lagann, so dude, you got you wish. Oh, please check my profile. I now have a pictures done for Time is an Ocean in a Storm. I am also getting a picture done for this story…even if it is chibified...also this is the last chapter with the semi old stuff. We are finally getting into the new stuff! Yatta!  
**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 8**

**Ravager – 59 **

**Jinx – 57**

**Argent – 42**

**Bumble Bee – 38**

**Well, been a while since I last updated and when I checked the polls…that I what I got. As I said, I will make it a for girl harem I guess. Raven, Terra, Jinx, and Ravager.**

****

Naruto dodged an incoming strike from Robin's staff before he back flipped from a star bolt from Starfire. His eyes widened when a tree covered in Raven's energy came barreling toward him. Having no time to dodge, he use his star energy to split it down the middle like a hot knife through butter before he jumped to the ground, his back to the three.

Opening his eyes, he turned around and gave the three a bright smile. "Well, I can honestly saying training with you guys is really fun!"

Robin gave him a nervous grin. "Us going all out on you for the last thirty minutes for train is fun to you? Man, you ninja really got you work cut out for you."

"Yes! This was a wonder session of train of the ninja." Starfire happily said whiel spinning in midair.

Raven smiled. "Pranks with Beast Boy and Cyborg one day and train us the next, never a dull moment with you is there?"

"Nope." Naruto smiled, putting emphasis on the p. "I got say, training with you is really keeping me on my toes, thank you."

"Hey, it is no problem, besides, you gotta survived in this world til we can find a way to get you over to our world permanently. " Robin commented before he zoned out for a bit and came back with a growl. "We got trouble." Robin reported.

"Then go on, save the day." Naruto replied with a bored face. Robin nodded before he poof out of the ninja world with Raven shortly after as he waved goodbye. Starfire came up to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Be safe."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Naruto replied with a smile as she disappeared.

"You seem to be getting a lot stronger." A voice called out.

Naruto turned to see his pink haired teammate. "Oh hey Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Kakashi to get some training done her at our training ground but I couldn't find him and I saw you fighting those Titans." She replied.

"Yeah, I ran into Kakashi the other day. I too wanted some training but he brushed me off to train Sasuke, said I was fine on my own. Now I don't blame the guy, Sasuke has a real fight ahead of him. He has to fight Gaara after all." Naruto said as he observed Team 7's training ground. It was a real mess to say the least. "He also passed me on to the Closet Pervert Ebisu, but I ditched him."

"It is ok." Sakura said sadly. She was sad that her sensei didn't even bother to help her out but she was very confused about what the traffic light boy had said about getting Naruto to their world, however, she would ask later. She had come with a purpose. "Naruto, I want to train with that Jutsu again, but I have noticed that there are some lingering side effects."

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked, giving her his full attention.

"Seems I am gaining more and more strength, like the famed Tsunade. I also noticed that at one point my was on fire and it was pink."

"Pink fire? That is new." Naruto said thoughtfully. "Guess that jutsu is more than it seems when we made it."

"Naruto, train with me for a bit!" She demanded.

Naruto smirked, "Fine by me, I still have plenty of energy left."

The pink haired girl nodded before doing some hand signs, **"Fire Style: Strength of the Tameranians!"** The two glowed for a moment before Sakura rushed the blond and sent a punch at him, to which he held out a palm and stopped it easily. The result was a shock wave the rumbled the training grounds a bit. He quirked an eyebrow, it would seem that with each use, she could use the jutsu longer. _How many times has she used it….and these side effects, is she turning into a Tameranian or is the jutsu creating a new bloodline in the girl? _"Nice but it is my turn now!" and before she could even react, he spun around while still holding her fist and threw her high in the air.

He smirked as he charged up and blue fire ball and shot it at the girl. His eyes widened when he saw her hand go aflame with pink fire and the shoot said energy at him to negate the attack. However, what shocked him even more was that she was floating in the air! However, that was short lived and she plummeted back to the ground. Thinking quickly he shot up and caught her bridal style and flew back to the ground.

Blushing a bit, Sakura quickly got out of his arms and wobbled a bit, a sign that the jutsu had ended. Though the thing troubling her was that the powers she gets from the jutsu eventually stay with her. "I can't believe it! I was floating in the air—AND YOU THREW ME UP THERE!" he cried out and punched him square in the jaw and with her new strength, he was sent flying across the training grounds. She paled at that and ran to him.

Naruto groaned a bit as he got up. "Is that was it feels like to be the receiving end of one my punches?" he groaned to himself as he got up and dusted himself off as Sakura came up to him.

"I am sorry Naruto! I guess I really don't know my own strength anymore." Sakura franticly said.

Naruto chuckled. "It is fine Sakura but with the new powers you are getting outside of using that jutsu, I suggest you see if you are developing new bloodline."

Sakura's eyes widened before she nodded. "Yeah, I should do that now, I will see later Naruto." She said as she ran off floated a bit before she found the ground again."

Naruto sighed as she ran into the woods. Then his stomach growled. "Man, lunch time already….guess I have really been busy today." He said to himself before flying off to Ichiraku's for a well-deserved lunch.

When he got there, he saw Kiba and Shino already eating. "Yo!" He said, getting their attention.

"Great, we just need Shikamaru and Choji and the old gang would be all here." Kiba announced as the blond sat down next to them. "So I guess you training for the final exam. Which way, pigging out on ramen of actual training?

Naruto gave the dog boy a deadpanned look. "What do you think?" He said, making Kiba laugh. "Hey, Shino, you think you'll be ready?"

"With a month's time to prepare, it should give me adequate time to make sure I am." Was Shino's reply, so Naruto just assumed that was a yes. When the ramen came Naruto chowed down until he ate 20 bowls of the stuff.

Waving goodbye to Kiba and Shino, Naruto headed to the Hokage Monument. It was time to see how Terra was doing. Once he was situated on the Fourth Hokage's head, he began to meditate. He felt the familiar sensation of his mind in another world and in someone else's head.

Terra was sitting on a cliff, observing the sunset in her world. She had been training to control her powers all day and she was pretty tired. She idly thought about the titans back in jump city. She regretted her outburst at Beast Boy and at least Foxfire was still nice to her.

In her mind, Naruto saw everything through her eyes and by using her peripheral vision he saw something that he didn't like. A fast jet of water was coming straight at her! _BACK FLIP OUT OF THE WAY!_ That sudden thought scared the crap out of her, but she did anyway and was glad she did. For where she use to sit, a huge blast of water obliterated that spot. _T-clone!_ This thought confused her and she just ignored it as it was not very helpful against some zombie looking teens and a boat load of slade bots.

Naruto appeared on a cliff above the girl thanks to the T-clone and was surprise that he could do that by himself in this world. AS he observed the fight between Terra vs Slade Bots and the zombie like metahumans, he noticed that she had gotten better, which was always a good thing. She saw that there were three zombie like metahumans. On was the water user and she was going all out on Terra, then there was a fire user who would only use his powers with their wind using friend and create fire tornados at the earth girl. He smirked and made his way down there for a sneak attack.

"**Earth Style: Golem no Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted, making everyone freeze in place at the new voice. Then the ground shook as a golem of rock rose out of the ground and he jump inside as there was no head to it. "Alright, time for something new!"

"Foxfire?"

"Who else?" Naruto said with a smirk, making the blond girl laugh before she ducked under a water stream. "Talk later, fight now!"

"Right!" She said as she brought the earth around her fists and punched through a few Slade Bots and then the gut of the water user.

Naruto smirked, he had been wanting to try out this set of jutsu for a long time. **"Earth Style: Diamond Bringer!"** He called out as the right arm of the golem around him shifted a bit and from the elbow down, a giant blade of diamond sprouted out and then caught fire thanks to Naruto's energy. **"All Element Style: Rapid Blaster!"** He called out and like his right arm, his left arm transformed into a large blaster of sorts.

A fire tornado came at him and he brought up his left arm before he shot out a torrent of wind and fire, negating both attacks. He then rushed right up to the two metahuman and bonked them on the head, knocking them out. He turned just in time to see Terra finish her battle with the water user.

Terra dodged left and right as the water came at her. Finally she had enough before she growled and lifted her arms high in the air, her yellow energy flowing off her. The result was the ground around her shoot up and then plowing right through the water and knocking away the water user.

Turning her head, she saw Naruto walking up to her in that bulking golem armor. "That is interesting." She said before she paled and remember that a small army of Slade Bots were head their way. "Any ideas on getting rid of those because I am dog tired?"

He arched an eyebrow at the robots. "I got a jutsu for this…you just rest because he do look pretty pale."

"yeah I have been training all day and that last attack drained me." Terra commented.

"Alright then." Naruto said as he turned to face the incoming army. "This attack will give me some time to get ready for a better attack." He said as the golem melted away except for the arms but then they combined on his right arm. "**Fire and Earth Style: Diamond Destroyer!" **The combination shot off his arm like a rocket and as soon as it got in the army a bit, it exploded in a shower of multicolored light. Fortunately for them, all that was left was a few stranglers that he took out with his star bolts. "Huh, packed more of a punch than I thought." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Holy cow!" Terra replied with a face full of pure shock. Once she got over it, she pumped her fist high in the air, "That was amazing!"

"Ya know, if it let about half of them live, I could have use my rising lava blade jutsu…..but that was good too."

"How do you have so much energy Foxfire?" Terra asked him, flabbergasted.

"A lot." He said with an eye smile.

"So…..what that you that told me to back flip and about that T-clone thing?" She asked.

"Yup. I originally came to see how you were doing, seems I found trouble instead." "Naruto replied with a smirk. "So how far along are you?"

"I just started water walking today, but since I was drained, I went and rested because I fell through the water each time I tried."

"Well, once you are rested up, wanna come to my world and train a bit?"

"Huh? How would I do that?" Terra asked and after a very long explanation, she finally got it. "Wow, that is a lot to take in."

"Well, when you are ready to train tomorrow, just contact me through the mind link and I help ya got over there."

"Will do, even if this is a bit weird." Terra commented.

"I thought so to." Naruto said before he poofed away.

XXX

In Slade's hide out, the man himself had observed the fight and smirked behind this two color mask. "So, the famed Foxfire is teaching her how to use her powers. Good, saves me a lot of trouble. You are helping me more than you know Foxfire…."

XXXX

The next day, after Naruto had his morning training with Beast Boy and Cyborg this time, he was lying on the grass, cloud gazing.

_Hey Naruto! I am ready! I just do those hand signs along witht hat jutsu name and I will be over there?_

_Heh, yep._ Naruto mentally replied as he got up and in a poof of smoke, Terra was in Naruto's world.

"Right, so I put all my stuff in a nearby cave and my real body is there too so no one can mess with anything." Terra informed her blond friend.

"Good, now I get to show you around the village, even the hot springs but don't count on going in today with that idiot pervert around." Naruto told her, to which she just rose an eyebrow at. Shurgging, she followed her blond friend throughout the village, showing her the sights like the marketplace, some of the training grounds, the academy he went to, and even the front of the forest of death.

Eventually they made their way to the ramen stand so she could meet the Ichirakus. There, they also ran into Choji and Shikamaru. They were wary of the girl in the beginning because she looked a lot like Ino and they assumed that she was bossy like her. Thankfully, she was not and they became quick friends, even though Shikamaru thought it was troublesome. Choji was even surprised that she could eat as much as him and Naruto and so say the ramen stand had hit the jackpot was an understatement. They were rolling in dough by the time the blond duo left.

Right now however, they were on top of the Fourth Hokage's head of the Hokage Monument. "Wow!" Terra exclaimed as she observed the whole village. "It's beautiful!"

"Yup! This is my favorite place in the whole village. My home away from home."

"I see, well thank you for taking me here." Terra smiled brightly. "So where now?"

"Now we get some training done, but since I am not much of a earth user, we'll go see the old man."

"The who?"

"I call him old man but he is the leader of my village." Naruto said, making Terra gape at him. "Hey, got on my back, we are flying there." She silently agreed and hoped on his back, put her arms around his neck and blushing a bit because of their close proximity. Naruto shot off, flying high in the air before dive bombing to the ground, the blond girl screaming the whole way down. Thankfully they never had to touch the ground because Naruto veered to the side as he circled the Hokage Tower and landed on the side of it where the windows were. He knocked on them and saw the old man open them.

"Yo!"

"Hello Naruto. I was expecting you." The old man said and got confused looks. "Hey, this is my village, I should know what goes on in these walls." He was laughing in his mind because he had just used his crystal ball. "So please, tell me who this frazzled young lady is."

Terra, having recovered from her near death experience, straightened her hair a bit and said, "I am Terra."

"Ah, one of the Titans I presume?"

"No, not yet. I training my powers before I accept their offer." Terra said and he nodded as he thought it was a good thing to do. "Naruto is helping me train but his element is wind."

"Ah I see your dilemma, but what power of earth do you have?"

"I can show you if you want."Shrugged Terra.

"Very well, let's go outside.

XXX

Once outside of the Hokage Tower, old man Saruutobi gave off a grandfatherly smile, letting her know he was ready. Terra nodded before her eyes and hands glowed yellow before she slowly brought her fists up and earth shot out of the ground, making old man's eyes widen. "Well, control over the earth like that is very rare."

"Well, some would classify me as a metahuman."

"A what?" asked a perplexed Hokage.

"It is a first time bloodline user for us." Naruto replied.

"I see. Well I guess I will give you this, just please return it to me when you are done." The old man said as he gave the blond girl a journal of sorts.

"Thank you!" She said happily and hugged him.

"So this is where you are." A voice said. They turned to see that face of Jiraiya himself.

"Oh….it is just the pervert from before. Did my guitar wack some sense into you?" Naruto commented and got a look from the old man. "Or was it the horde of angry women that I let beat you up while I went to my meeting

"Why you! I was doing research!" Jiriaya said.

"What are you researching that needs you to peep on girls….including that of my sister and our friend…oh that's right, that damn book of yours!" Naruto growled.

"What a pervert!" Terra growled, making her eyes flicker yellow for a moment.

"I am not a pervert….I AM SUPER PERVERT!" The white haired man shouted while striking a pose.

_And he is admitting it…_ Thought the three with a big sweatdrops.

"So what do you want?" asked a now bored Naruto.

"I want to train you for the exams and will also help out with her training of need be." Jiriaya offered.

"And what would you be training me in?" Naruto asked, his interest now peaked.

"The same thing that I taught your uncle, the summoning jutsu." Jiriaya said, making Naruto smirk.

"Cool, throw in some seals and help me prefect the Rasengan and you got yourself a deal." Naruto smirked with a raise eyebrow.

"Ungrateful brat." Jiriaya muttered. "Fine, I just hope you can keep up."

"I know I can." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off the man and crossing his arms.

"This is great and all so I will see you tomorrow." Terra said with a smile towards Naruto.

"Alright then, and don't worry. I'll make sure he does nothing perverted around you." Naruto said, making the girl smile brightly at him before going up in a poof of smoke. Jiriaya gave Naruto an odd look. Naruto sighed before he said, "I'll explain, don't worry." Naruto said.

XXX

Later that night, Naruto fell asleep pretty well, but he was not going to the dream world this night…

Black had just escape prison and was a space bar, drinking away her sorrows. She wiped a tear away as she drank down another shot. The bartender sighed as she asked for another shot. That was the scene Naruto saw threw her eyes when he fell asleep.

"Geez, don't ya think you have had enough?"

"No! I be done when I pass out."

"Listen, I am not one to pry but was gives? I haven't seen you come in a lot but on this day you drink yourself silly!"

She was about to answer when some drunk alien walked up to her and began to hit on her. Her response was to send him through a wall via a purple starbolt. "I come here grieve the day that my younger brother was sucked into a blackhole, the same day that the same thing happened to my Aunt and Uncle. They are mostly likely all dead." She said with wiping away more tears.

"Wait a sec, I thought you just had a sister that you always gripe about."

"Starfire. She is his twin and for some reason she is ALWAYS to freaking happy!" Blackfire cried. "But she does have a soft spot for him. I saw her one time crying her eyes out when she was younger. She put up a front so no one sees how sad she really is."

"So what is his name then?"

"Foxfire." Was the one word answer from the girl before she downed the shot. However, Naruto had heard enough and was through being quiet. _So, your my sister, eh?_

"huh?" She said, looking around and getting an odd look from the bartender. "Must be hearing things." She sniffed.

_Nope, I am here. Just take a look at that mirror there and you'll see what I am talking about._

She did as told and gasped when she saw her image. Her eyes were not her own. The eye were the eyes that she remembered oh so well. "How?"

_Well, we are siblings and for that we are connected after all. Now, let me get over there so we can talk and people won't send you to the funny farm. T-clone!_ In a poof of smoke, Naruto appeared in all his glory, but did not have time to actually look at her as she was at his side in an instant, giving him a hug that rivaled Starfire's. "Ow…..man and I thought Starfire's hugs hurt in the beginning."

"I am sorry." Blackfire cried, still clinging to him but loosening her grip a bit. "I just thought I would never see you again."

"I can understand that." Naruto said as he begun to explain where he had been all this time.

"I see, you are really in another dimension and you are only able to project yourself in this world because of your connections to us." She said with a smile. "Well, I am glad I still have a connection with you then. I will make my way back to earth….ugh, this going to be a long trip."

"If it is long, you could always go to my world and help me train some of the time." Naruto offered.

Blackfire smile as she backed up from the hug. I would like that. Space gets pretty lonely." She said and then down cast her eyes. "I just hope a fight doesn't break out when I get back."

"A fight?"

She did not have the courage to look him in the eyes. "Me and Starfire have not been on the best of terms."

"Is that all?" Naruto asked, quirking an eyebrow, making Blackfire look at him oddly. "Well, when I get back, I will help you mend your relationship."

Teary eyed, Blackfire gave him another hug before he said that had to go. He disappeared in a poof of smoke and when she looked up, her eyes where full determination. She quickly paid for her drinks and walked outside. Once there, she shot off like a rocket.

****

**And I am done with this chapter. Next chapter will prolly be some more training and then the Chunin Exam Finals!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 9**

**Ok here is the new chapter people. Like I said in my other stories, this chapter is a crossover between stories.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto sighed, there were only a few more days left till the Chunin Exam finals. In that time, Sakura had fully developed her pseudo Tameran Bloodline and she was a nice person to talk to when his friends were not around.

Speaking of said friends, he had lost his connection with them. First it was Terra, around the middle of them month and the strange thing was that the Hokage's journal appeared in his room overnight, with a note that just said, 'Thank You.' He had gotten close to her over that time and he begun to like her like he like Raven…and he didn't know if that was a good thing. Still it was nice of her to give him a kiss on the cheek the day before she left.

Then the Titans disappeared a few days later and that freaked him out. Soon, however, the connection he got was that of a heartbeat from all six of them. That was a kind of good, but he want to talk to them to see what was up. Something was not right and he wanted to know what.

And a few days ago, at the beginning of the week, he had to stop his training from Blackfire so she could get to earth quicker. Even she was puzzled at the strange loss of connection. She wanted to find out for herself and the fact she was losing time while in Naruto's world mentally made it hard for her to travel.

Noticing his distraction, Jiriaya signaled for him to stop in their spar. That spiky hair pervert was now a constant in his life. He had taught the blond how to summon. All he had to do for the Toads was to hang on to Gamabunta for the whole day. For the Pheonix clan that he got from Raven, he had to let the boss Pheonix eat some of his fire to gain insight into her personality and he passed her test, with her saying he had a pure soul.

So Naruto sat down on the ground cross legged. He needed a rest anyway. The Toad Sage was a slave driver in his training, but he liked it that way. It made him push himself. Anyway, he began to meditate as Jiriaya watched on. He had done so lately to make sure his pupil didn't die on him.

Naruto dug deep inside himself, searching for any type of connection and when he did, it was not what he was expecting. It felt familiar yet foreign at the same time. In his mind's eye, all he saw was white and then he heard it.

"_WITH HIS SACRIFICE, I BRING ABOUT THE FOUR TO BRING ABOUT DESCTRUCTION_!" Whoever's voice it was, it sounded a lot like Sasuke's but something was off about it and he could not place it. That is when the white light got brighter and he felt himself…or more specifically, his mind getting taken to where ever that voice was. It was just like in the Forest of Death.

On the outside, Jiriaya's eyes widened as Naruto was enveloped in a white field of sorts. "I am not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing." He said to no one in particular.

XXX

When the light died down, both Supergirl and a girl that looked like Lightning from FF13, except with brownish blond hair, were openly gawking at what they saw, as were Orochimaru and Kabuto. However, Sasuke had fainted from using too much energy and could not see what had happened.

In the place of this world's Naruto was 5 people and four of them were different versions of Naruto! Next to the red haired Naruto or as he likes to be called, Foxfire, was this world's Naruto. He had red boots, white baggy pants, a white muscle shirt with a red V on it that went to both shoulders, red gloves that almost came to his elbows, a red trench coat with white flames along the bottom and on the sleeves, and he had on a pair of Romani sunglasses. He looked to be about 15.

The next Naruto was Akatsuki. He had on blue jeans, black shinobi sandals, a fishnet shirt, and an open Akatsuki cloak that looked like it had seen better days. They noticed he also had on 10 gold rings and sword with a black blade. He looked to be 16 or 17.

After that was a Naruto they had a hard time recognizing. He was very tall, probably 7 or 8 feet tall, heavily muscled, had dark green skin with a black Japanese style shirt with black shorts, no shoes, an Akatsuki style hat, and two Zabuza like blades on his back. It was anyone's guess as to how old he was.

Next to the big guy was a very beautiful girl. She had almost knee high maroon heeled combat boots, an orangish red mini skirt, a red shirt that showed off her ample C sized breasts, a beautiful heart shaped face, and shoulder length silky red hair and green eyes.

Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw the girl. "The Fire Lord's daughter?"

"Now what would she be doing here?' Kabuto commented with sick smile.

"Get the girl, I'll get Sasuke." Orochimaru replied as he set a genjutsu over the large green Naruto, making him think someone else took the girl. They then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen?_ thought Paradox and it seemed that his counter parts were thinking the same thing.

"OOOOAHHH!" Hulk Naruto roared and batted his counter parts are from him. "WHERE!" He roared.

"We are in serious trouble, aren't we?" Foxfire asked as he got back up.

"It would seem so." Akatsuki replied calmly, putting his darkness to the side for the moment.

"Well, you got us to help you out." Kara said as she and Nora came up to them.

"Sweet!" Foxfire cheered. "Oh and the name's Naruto, but you can call me Foxfire."

"Akatsuki."

"Paradox."

"Nora, but you can call me Lightning."

"Kara but call me Supergirl." Kara replied. "So how are we going to kick the green Naruto's ass?"

"I just gotta say this is weird. I am kicking my own ass!" laughed Foxfire.

"My team and I had to fight Red Hulk and his counterpart, Red She Hulk." Akatsuki calmly stated. "This will be hard."

"Eh, I guess we just wing it." Paradox commented as he shrugged his shoulders. "Think fast!" He said as he jumped away just as Hulk Naruto crashed a fist where he used to be.

"WHERE!"

"What is he talking about?" Foxfire nervously got out as he ducked under a rather large swipe from the green man.

"Most likely the girl." Akatsuki replied as he jumped back. "She must have been important to him and we all know we would do anything to protect a precious person." That made the other two Naruto's nod in agreement.

"So what are we going to do!" Nora exclaimed.

"Like I said," Paradox stated, "Wing it for now!" He jumped high in the air and when he came down, he aimed at Hulk's head with a axe kick, however, his leg was caught in a violent shock wave and then thrown into the tree line.

"Oh? Try this, my friend!" Foxfire said as he blasted blue fire balls from his hands to the Hulk, with Nora sending lightning bolts at the same time.

Before the attacks could hit, Hulk growled and send green energy to his hands and clapped. That sent out a shock wave of Gamma Energy out, disrupting the attacks.

That made Akatsuki's eyebrows shoot up past his hairline. "So, he is smarter than the Hulk in my world." He commented to no one as he saw Paradox shoot out of the tree line with white fire around his hands. Interesting.

Paradox and Supergirl rushed the green man from both sides, hitting him in the back and the gut, knocking the wind out of the Hulk. However, they were not done. Paradox lifted him up and threw him into the air. He then sent white flames and his heat vision at the green man, with Kara doing the same with her eyes. Lightning and Foxfire sent up their respective their elemental attacks while Akatsuki called out, "Fire Style: Dragon's Fury!" A huge flaming dragon encircled the Hulk before plowing into him.

"Anybody order a Hulk, extra crispy?" Foxfire joked as they watched him falling to the ground.

Akatsuki activated one of his rings and disappeared and then reappeared the green Naruto with his palm facing down at the Hulk. If they looked closely, they would have seen that his eyes had changed to the Rinnengan. "Shinra Tensei." He called out calmly, sending the hulk down with more force, hoping the guy would just stay down.

The Hulk crashed down, creating a deep crater. All seemed quiet for a moment until the ground explode thanks to an enraged Hulk. "GIVE BACK KIRA!"

"Should have known that would not be all to defeat him." dead panned Akatsuki.

"Hey Nora." Paradox called to the lightning user. "Try going to the Torch to see if you can find out where Orochimaru's base is. Something tell me this guy wont calm down unless he sees if that girl is ok."

"Ok….I am kind of useless in this crazy battle anyway!" Nora replied as she hightailed it out of there via her lightning travel.

"Ok my turn!" Supergirl called out she charged after the raged Hulk.

XXX

"Let me out of here!" Kira screamed. She was currently chained up in Orochimaru's new base, which was in a dark place.

"Now why would we do that?" Kabuto asked with a sickening smirk.

"You put Naruto in a genjutsu that made him mad. I am the only one who can calm him down." She pleaded.

"I figured as much." Orochimaur stated as he looked at her chained form. She was basically hanging from the ceiling. "That is why I took you. That spell might have been a failure, but I am sure Naruto-kun will destroy this place so I can rebuild."

"You are sick! Do you know that?" Kira growled out. "Where the hell did we end up anyway, I don't recognize any of this in the Elemental Countries."

"Ku ku ku. We are in a completely different world." Orochimaru chuckled, making the girl gasp. "Yes and I don't know what happened to the Naruto in your world but it would have been exciting to experiment on him like I did the Naruto of my world."

"You are the same sicko in my world!" Kira angrily shouted.

The snake man just laughed out loud. "Oh once this is all over, I will enjoy experimenting on you!" He called out to a cowering Kira.

XXX

Nora was fiercely typing away on the computer yet she could not find where that Snake Freak was at and it was driving her insane!

It was at that moment a techie walked past the doorway. Not a second later, he came back with a confused look on his face. "Ok, I am here to fix the computers in the lab, what is a cosplayer doing here?"

Nora froze. "I am just searching for something and I can't find it." She said as she looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Hmm, if it is someplace that hasn't been used in a long time, try satellite images or the power grid." The tech kid suggested. "Of course, you can't really do that here unless you have hacking skills."

"Oh." Nora replied and she got a good look at the tech kid. He wore DC skater shoes, a pear of blue jeans with an Ipod hooked on it and one head phone in an ear, a black shirt with a random funny saying on it, blue eyes, and a pair of goggles in his short black and spiky hair. "I am Nora by the way." She said while holding her hand out, which he took.

"Kaz Masters." The tech kid replied as he shook her hand. "Working on a story or just trying to find some creep who took a friend?"

Nora blinked. "The latter, but how did you know what I was looking for?"

"Well, the stuff on your computer isn't the norm." He said while messing with his Ipod. "Here are the Satelite images and the power grids of the town for the past month.."

There was a ping on Nora's computer and all that information appear in her computer. "How…"

"Well, I did say you needed a hacker's brains for this and I happen to be one." Kaz chuckled.

"But….you look more of a skater then a full blown hacker!" exclaimed a completely shocked Nora.

"I'll take that as complement ." Kaz smirked. "Besides, I like to get out once and a while unlike some people I know. Gotta enjoy life!" He then waved to her as he left the room.

Nora sighed and went back to the files she had been given and found a lot of oddities all in one place. The Smallville Dam. "Well, next time I see him, I gotta thank him for helping me find a friend. Now Orochimaru, time to get shocked!" With that, she turned into her lightning form and left through the ceiling lights.

She never noticed a spy camera at the door and it was connected to Kaz's Ipod. "Well, the famous reporter of Smallville has her own secret. Cool!" he said to himself as he walked down the hallway. "I wonder if Naruto and Kara have powers, but I do wonder who this Orochimaru person is."

He made his way to the computer lab and used his Ipod to turn all the computers into his very own spy room. "Ok, let's find this Orochimaru person."

XXX

"AHH!" Kara screamed as she was knocked away again, Paradox not far behind. "Ugh, this battle is turning out to be our version of the Doomsday fight." She said as he coughed up some blood.

"Ugh, tell me about it." Naruto grumbled.

"Paradox, Foxfire, give me some fire balls!" Akatsuki demanded. The duo looked at each other and shrugged, if he had a plan, they were all for it. Paradox created a huge ball of white flames while Foxfire did the same with his ghostly blue flames. Akatsuki concentrated a good amount chakra to his hands before it shot out and covered the said balls of flame, creating two very large ball and chains. Akatsuki then swung them into the Hulk as they dual from a distance.

"Goodness, Gracious, great balls of fire!" Foxfire cheered.

"Heh, never thought of that." Paradox commented.

"Well it is a simple idea, I am surprised you didn't." Kara replied with a teasing smile, to which he just rolled his eyes. However, their eyes widened when they saw the Hulk catch both flaming balls and then pulling them, making Akatsuki come careening towards the green guy with a shocked look which then turned into a paniced one as the Hulk jumped into the air and slammed him into the ground, creating a crater.

"Ouch." Paradox commented.

"My turn!" Kara announced as she rushed off toward the Hulk.

"No! Wait!" Paradox shouted but it was too late. He should have known that when she was tired and beaten, she would rush off without a plan. "Damn, where is Shikamaru when ya need him." However, his eyes widened when he saw that Hulk Naruto was not green anymore. He was red with fox like features. "Oh shit!"

"That made him a lot more dangerous didn't it?" Foxfire squeaked out.

"Yeah." stated Paradox. He then growled when Kara buckled under Red Hulk's power when she tried to stop the guy's fall fists on her. She would not be able to handle this much longer by herself. Then the guy lifted his massive red arms up and then slammed them down. For Paradox, time seemed to slow down as he ran to help her, but since he was tired as well, he was not running at full speed. He needed power and he needed it now!

That is when Foxfire saw and felt it. He saw Paradox suddenly disappear and then reappear in front of Kara, holding up the Red Hulk's fist like it was nothing.

"It would seem he reached deep inside himself for more power and got it." Akatsuki's voice said from next to him. They saw that Paradox's power and risen and his hair had changed, from sun kissed yellow to flaming white and it would seem the white flames on his coat seemed to be glowing.

"Well, guess I am going to have to do something random today." Foxfire grumbled as he took out a couple of white cubes. "How did you survive that anyway?'

"My Hidan ring." Akatsuki replied and got a confused look from his red haired counterpart. "I'll explain later. What are those cubes for?"

"These are cubes of Tofu and I have a strange reaction to it when I eat it. I fight differently. I called it Tofu Fighting!"

"Oh great, this will be similar to Lee's Drunken Fist." Dead panned Akatsuki.

"Lee's what?"

"Never mind, just eat the damn tofu,"

When Foxfire did, all hell broke loose on the battle field. Paradox roared and he lifted Red Hulk into the air, sending super charged fire balls at him. Foxfire's form shifted and he suddenly had two very large machine guns at his sides that were attached to a large metal back pack like thing on his back. He began to laugh hysterically as he shot his guns at the Red Hulk.

Akatsuki smirked. "Art is a bang, right Deidara?" he said as he activated one of his rings and sent multiple clay bombs at the red guy in the air, who was now just a roaring mess. Activiting two more rings, he jumped high into the air, sending black flames at him then forming a giant mallet of sand and hit him into the ground.

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Foxfire as he was suddenly in a school uniform. Itsuki's from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya to more specific. Then a weird song begun to play in the back ground.

"Ugh, what is going on!" Kara said, just a bit freaked out.

"I believe we are about to see the extent of what Foxfire's Tofu fighting can do." Akatsuki said as he landed next to her, same with Paradox.

"Wait, I know this song! The hell is the sailor moon theme song playing?" Kara shouted, getting giant sweat drops from the two Narutos.

"Smoking weed by moonlight, molesting lollies by daylight." sang Foxfire with a very weird voice.

"Nope, it is the sailor pot head theme song." deadpanned Akatsuki, the sweatdrops getting bigger.

"Never running from a real fight! He is the one named Sailor Pot Head!" Foxfire sang again, sending what looked to be fusion bombs at Red Hulk. I am on drugs no one can comprehend, His God he'll always defend. Kyon has got a restraining order against him. He is the one named Saileeer" That is when four clones appeared on the scene, calling out their names as they henged into random girls, "Sailor Yui Sailor Ritzu Sailor Mugi Sailor Miyo" before they sent their own fusion bombs at Red Hulk.

"Ok…this is not making much sense." Paradox said with a sweatdrop.

"I am sure the people in his world feel the same every time this happens." Akatsuki commented calmly.

"I hope Nora has found that Kira girl." Kara stated as she stood up as Foxfire began to sing again.

"With epic powers caused by drug abuse, he is the one named Sailor Pothead." Foxfire sang. "Smoking weed by moonlight, molesting lollies by daylight. With the Lolly scouts to help fight He's the one named Sailor Pothead!" At the end he shot a larger fusion bomb at Red Hulk, who just roared in fury as he charged toward them.

XXX

"Kabuto. You did set up the right camera right, didn't you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. Why?" The glasses wearing ninja asked.

"I just saw a Naruto…the red haired one, breaking into song as he fought. And Suigetsu is singing the song."

"Ah…..must be a power of his." Kabuto said as he watched with a sweatdrop. They never noticed the lighting flicker as Nora snaked her way out of a light near Kira. Said girl smirked as she was surrounded by Nora and they both disappeared in her lightning form through the light system.

XXX

"Alright, that last attack didn't work, so let's try something more powerful." stated Akatsuki as red energy surrounded him until it formed a large ball in front of him.

Foxfire's form shifted back but now his arm was a large cannon.

Paradox powered up by yelling as his white fire surrounded him until he held out both of his hands.

"9 tails Menacing Ball!"

"Shock Cannon!"

"Big Bang Kame Hame HA!"

"STOP!" came a voice none but one recognized and that was the Red Hulk.

The three powered down as the girl ran to the big guy with her hands on her hips. And to their amusement, Red Hulk shifted back into his green self and was cowering!

"How do you manage back home without me?" She demanded. "I leave you alone in a new world and you go on a rampage!"

"But!"

"No buts big guy! Now I know you were under a genjutsu, but I taught you how to break them! These guys were trying to calm you down but no! You go and use Kyuubi's power on them!"

"I am sorry Kira." Hulk Naruto mumbled.

"Good!" chimed Kira with a smile, her demeanor changing in an instant. "Now, when we get back," She said with a flirty smile. "We are going to have some fun."

"Um….I am so confused." Foxfire stated with a normal mind set now.

"Join the club, we got T-shirts." Paradox commented with a sigh.

"She scares me." Akastuki stated. "She is like Mirage."

"That is nice and all but we should get out of here." Kara replied as she picked up the spell book that Sasuke dropped and had somehow not been destroyed.

XXX

"Right." Paradox said as he sat down in the training field at the back of his mansion. "So the four of us are from different worlds, question is, how do we get you back to your own world?"

"That is simple, let the spell wear off." Kara said with a smile.

"How do you know that?" Paradox asked.

"The book that those idiots left behind, I read it on the way back." Kara countered with a smirk.

"Ah I see." Akatsuki said from his position.

"HEY! Before we go, I want to try a barber shop quartet!" Foxfire said. "Clones are not as fun to use as real people are for this idea.

"Heh, sounds like a good idea." Paradox stated.

"Of course it does, it came from me and I am you!" Foxfire replied.

"This is getting really confusing." Kira whispered to Nora and Kara, who just nodded.

After minutes after they four Narutos did their barber shop quartet gag, Lana entered the field and shouted, "Naruto!"

"Yes?" All four asked at the same time.

"Uh…I meant Paradox." Lana chuckled nervously. "So are you ok? I heard the battle from here. You guys are lucky none of the authorities came by."

"Heh, I knew we were missing something." Paradox said while scratching the back of his head.

"Aw don't worry about it." Nora cut in. "I will make an article that will 'explain' what had happened."

"Good thinking!" Kara replied just as a white doorway appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh….I guess it is time for us to go home." Kira replied a little sad that they had to leave right away.

"Hey, we all have a connection, so don't worry too much." Foxfire said with a sad smile. "Though I gotta say, it was fun meeting a few alternate versions of one's self." He then closed his eyes as he faded away from that world.

XXX

Naruto opened his eyes just as the white field disappeared and noticed that Jiriaya was staring at him oddly. "Uh….how long was I gone?"

"About half the day." The Toad Sage replied. "Come on kid, you can tell me all of what happened over a bowl of ramen."

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered as they walked to the ramen stand. One the way, he smiled sadly, he did not know if he could get that connection again, but he was glad he got it that one time. He had new friends, even if most of them where himself.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. next I will be working on the next chapter of Prince of the Underworld. **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 10**

**Here is the next chapter. Also, if you are wondering, I am going to rewrite Kaze no Kitsune….I am not all to happy about how it came out.**

"Whoa!" Naruto called out as he ducked under a stream of pink flames. Regaining his balance, Naruto saw his training partner and teammate smirk at him before she sent out a few balls of pink at him while Jiriaya observed from the side lines eating popcorn.

"So let me get this straight, you tried to contact your friends again, but instead went to a completely other world and met a few other versions of yourself. That and one of them was big and green?" Sakura asked as she watched Naruto dodge all but one of the pink fire balls. He had caught one fire ball and charged it with his own blue fire. He then threw the now pink and blue ball of flame back at Sakura.

"Yeah and when the Orochimaru of that world kidnapped the fire lord's daughter and then that Naruto went in a berserker rage and the other mes had to subdue him." Naruto said as Sakura dodged the attack.

Sakura chuckled and said. "Only you Naruto. You are the only person who could say that and I would believe them."

"Hey!" Naruto pouted.

"And even for me, that is strange." Jiriaya commented before he gained a lecherous grin appeared on his face. "But I must say, your other selves are quite lucky in the girl department. This Akatsuki sounds like a lady killer, the green you has THE Fire Lord's daughter, and this Paradox might eventually get with this Supergirl."

"Oh will you knock it off Ero-sennin!"

"Argh! Don't call me that!"

"Then stop acting like a perv!"

"Never!"

"Boys." Came Sakura's eerily calm voice and when they looked at her, she was smiling evilly. "Now you two stop or I WILL POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!" She yelled with pink flames in her eyes, making her look more intimidating.

"Yes ma'am!" The two squeaked out in unison.

"Good, now let's train some more. Naruto has a chunin exam to win!" Sakura cheered with a smile on her face.

XXXX

"Hey, when he wakes up, do you think we should scare the crap of him?" came Beast Boy's voice.

"That would be a cool idea." Cyborg whispered.

"Why would we want to scare the poo out of my brother?" came the oblivious reply from Starfire.

"They just want to prank him Starfire." Robin groaned.

"I don't think that will work you two." Raven smirked as she watched Naruto 'sleep' in his bed.

"Why?" BB blinked.

"BECAUSE I AM ALREADY AWAKE!" Naruto yelled as he shot up into a sitting position and a henged face that was that of a crazed clown.

Beast Boy screamed like a little girl and jumped into a screaming Cyborg's arms. Robin and Starfire were in a similar position while Raven was smirking the whole time.

After they calmed down, they noticed that Naruto was on the floor laughing and gasping for air. "Y-you should have seen your faces." He said as he finally stood up.

"Dude! That was freaky!" Beast Boy cried out as he jumped down from Cyborg's arms.

"I have to ask though, how did you know we were there?" Cyborg asked.

"You guys have to pass through my mind to get to this world and it is kind of hard to miss." Naruto deadpanned before he smirked at Robin and Starfire. They were frozen in shock while the boy wonder was still holding his sister bridal style. "Ahem."

The duo looked at each before blushing and then laughing with everyone in the room, but not before Starfire got out of Robin's grip.

"So, where have you all been?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"We had to beat Slade into the ground after he took over jump city…" Robin grumbled.

Blinking, Naruto gawked. "Man! That could have been some good training!" He paused for a moment to see there was something in their eyes and it looked like betrayal and for some reason, he did not want to know what happened.

"So, what did you do while we were gone?" Raven asked and before he could answer, he felt another presence in his mind and decided to let her answer.

"Well, after you all disappeared, he tried to get a connection and it ended up in my head." Came a familiar voice to the Titans. They turned to see that Blackfire relaxing in a chair near Naruto's bed with a smirk on her face.

"Sister!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Hello little sister." Came her playful reply.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in jail or something?" asked a clueless Beast Boy.

"I got out on good behavior." Lied Blackfire through her teeth.

"heh, I found her in a bar." Naruto replied. "Some space bar."

Starfire looked at her sister in worry. Blackfire only drank on the day that her brother disappeared.

"Yeah well, you don't have to worry about me drinking anymore, now that Foxfire is back." Balcfire grumbled at her sister's look.

"I still don't trust you." Robin replied with narrowed eyes.

"Think what you will traffic light, but now that my brother is back, I don't need to act like I did." Blackfire replied with rolled eyes.

"Wait, you were acting bad just so you could cope?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes."

"Anyway." Naruto interrupted before things got out of hand. "When you guys disappeared, I connected Terra and we trained here for a bit and then Blackfire came around." Naruto paused for a moment and then said, "Of course, she too disappeared not long after you guys did."

_That would explain some of her powers, but he will be crushed when he finds out what happened. _Robin thought sadly.

"So Blackfire kept you company while we were gone?" asked Raven.

"For the most part. Of course when she was traveling through space, I could not contact her." He paused for a moment and asked, "Speaking of which, where are you now sis?"

"I am on top of the tower." Was her nonchalant reply.

"Cool!" Naruto cheered. "Hey, can you all wait in the next room while I get changed. Then we are all going to Ichiraku's before the Chunin Exams start. I got a few things to share with you all."

XXXX

Once there, the old man was crying with joy that his stand was full of people and quickly got to work. "Ok, the first thing I want to ask is, do we have a special power to give our power to normal humans?"

Starfire and Blackfire blinked before looking at each and then saying, "No."

"Well we do now." Naruto commented.

"How?" came Blackfire's reply.

"I created this jutsu that simulates our strength , but as I found out, there are some side effects."

"Who used this jutsu and what are the side effects?" asked a curious Stafire.

"My teammate Sakura used it and it has given her pseudo Tameranian powers." Naruto replied.

Robin blinked. "Wow…"

"Yeah and her fire is pink"

"Dude! That is hilarious."

"heh, don't let her you say that. She was already scary when pissed, now it is worse." Naruto commented as their food came. The rest of the time, he recounted his time in the alternate world where he fought his hulk like self with the help of his other selves."

"Wow that is interesting. So instead of finding us, you found yourself….deep." mocked Raven with a smirk.

"Dude, that is so funny! You sung the Sailor Pot Head song!" laughed Beast Boy.

"You know, Akatsuki, Paradox, and this green you sound familiar." Cyborg stated while rubbing his chin.

"Huh?" was the collective response.

"Comic books. It would seem they are windows to this Marvel world and our alternate realities."

"Awesome." came Beast Boy's response, even though he did not understand it.

"Well, I better get there. I'll see you in the stands." Naruto said as he quickly.

Beast Boy looked to Cyborg and smirked. "He is so going to kick butt!"

"Got that right!"

"Yes my brother will do the kicking of the butt!" Starfire cheered, getting odd looks from Robin and Blackfire.

"Come on, let's get some seats before they are out." Raven said with a small smile as she watched Naruto walk off. Blackfire noticed this and smirked.

As they walked toward the stadium, Blackfire asked in a hushed whisper, "So sister, did you tell Naruto that he is going to have to take more than one wife?"

"Um….no not yet." Stafire replied thoughtfully.

"Oh ho ho, I can't wait to see his reaction." Blackfire chuckled.

XXX

As Naruto was walking to the Chunin Exam Stadium, he was questioning himself on if he could win against a genius like Neji, no matter how much of an ass the guy was. Hell, he was not even watching where he was walking and ended up near three training posts and someone seemed to be training. _Must have come here while I was on auto pilot._ That someone was Hinata. "Oh? Hey Hinata."

The girl "eeped" before spinning around to see her crush stand there. "H-hello N-naruto kun!"

"So what are ya doing here?"

"I-I was t-training a bit e-even though I s-should be r-resting." Hinata replied a little ashamed.

"Heh, well I am not going to yell at ya. I would be a hypocrite if I did." Naruto laughed. "But please, don't overdo it."

"O-ok." Hinata blush a bit at his concern and then blinked owlishly at him. "Shouldn't y-you be at the e-exams?"

"Yeah but I got side tracked as I thought that if was not good enough. Like I am a failure still. I could not protect me friends in the other world from Slade ya know, but somehow they pulled through. Maybe I am the one who is weak."

"That is not true!"

"Huh?"

"I know you can win, Naruto." Hinata said without the stutter. "Remember that time, when you cheered for me, back in the preliminaries. I felt like I could become stronger than ever before. When the preliminaries ended, I was finally ended, I was able to like myself a little. To everyone else, it might seem that nothing has changed about me, but I feel different, like I am a better person now. And I have been thinking, that it was all thanks you, Naruto.

The blond a completely shocked look on his face. "Hinata, you….you really believe that is true, I mean I was just the dead last back in the academy." He paused a looked a little sad. "I may look strong to you, but all I ever do is mess things up. I act all tough, but underneath it all, I am just a huge failure."

"No that is not true!" cried Hinata louder than usual. Even when you messed up you were always a…a…how can I say this. A proud failure from my point of view."

"Huh?"

"When I look at you, you just fill me with just so must admiration!" She then got a little quieter and begun to poke her fingers together. "I am not saying you are perfect, I mean no one is, but when you do make a mistake, you have the guts to pick yourself up and keep trying. I think that courage, to keep going no matter what, is what real strength is." She begun to blush some. "I just think you are an incredibly strong person, Naruto!" After she said that, she partially hide herself behind one of the posts.

"Heh, thanks Hinata, I needed that. I was feeling kind of down because I was not there to help my friends, but I feel a hundred percent better now!"

"I am glad you do!" Hinata chimed with clapped hands and smile.

"Alright, I am off to the match, thanks again." He said as he started to walk up, but stopped and faced her some. "Hinata, I kinda thought you were...um…gloomy, always terrified, and basically completely weird." He replied

"Oh…" sighed the girl as a gloom cloud begun to form over her head until he said the next thing.

"But you know….I like people like you." He performed a few hand signs and called out **"Summoning Jutsu!"** He was then in the air on a ghostly blue Phoenix. Before he took off, he called out, "Oh yeah, make sure to watch me as I wipe the floor with Neji!" With that, he rocketed towards the stadium. He never got to see Kiba trying to wake up a very red Hinata.

XXX

"Man…where are they?" droned Shikamaru as he waited with the others in the stadium for Naruto and Sasuke. He did not really care for Dosu even though he had to fight the guy. He looked up into the stand to see Sakura, Ino and Choji up there…along with Naruto oddly dressed friends and sigh. "What a drag."

He then noticed that the sky was darkening and they all looked up, only for their eyes to widen as they saw a giant flaming bird, before it shot down in front of them in a column of blue flames. When it cleared they all saw Naruto standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. HE opened them a smirked. "Check it, Naruto Uzumaki is here!" For some reason, the crown roared with cheers.

"Troublesome blond, always has to have a grand entrance." Shikamaru mumbled. He never noticed that Gaara was eyeing the blond with a sick smile now, but his siblings did and prayed for the blond.

XXX

Up in the stands, Beast Boy whooped for joy. "Dude! That was awesome!"

"I'll say!" cheered Cyborg.

"Yes, our brother seems to have a flare for the theatrics." Blackfire commented with a chuckle.

Ino rounded on them after she heard that. "Brother?"

"Yes, I am his older sister, Blackfire."

"I am his twin sister, Starfire!" cheered the red head.

"Wow." Ino blinked while Choji continued to munch on his chips but blushed a bit at Blackfire.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Kiba as he and Hinata had just arrived. "You are related to Naruto!"

"Yes." They answered.

Kiba smirked and leaned in. "Well my name is Kiba and I am sure Naruto has said only good things about me."

"I have never heard of you, should I have?" asked a clueless Starfire, to which just fell on his face. Blackfire just laughed. "Oh wait! You're the boy Naruto beat with our puppet selves!"

That brought a gloom cloud over the dog boy. Ino could not handle it anymore and held her sides as she laughed hard.

Robin gave the guy a look of sympathy.

XXX

Genma was actually smirking at the display and called out. "Now that our first contestant is finally here, we can start! Will Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki please stay here while the rest go up to the stands? The first round shall begin!

After a few minutes, it was only Naruto and Neji facing each other off with Genma in the middle. "First match. Naruto Uzuamki vs Neji Hyuuga…..begin!" He said as he jumped away, however, nobody moved.

Finally Neji spoke. "You should just give up now. You winning against the Inuzuka was a fluke. I shall win this, as decreed by Fate."

Sighing, Naruto said. "So you are on that Fate stick huh? Well how about I beat you and you forget about that crap because Fate is just a useless word to me."

"I will show you that Fate exists!" Neji said angrily before Naruto threw a few kunai , to which he just caught effortlessly.

Naruto smirked before he brought a fist up and then slammed it into the ground. Everyone's eyes bulged when the ground was broken up and Neji was having a hard time keeping his balance thanks to the ground cracking and rising up some.

Up in the Kage box, the Hokage and Kazekage were sweat dropping at there for different reasons. For the Hokage it was because he feared that Naruto would get along too well his student Tsuande and for the 'Kazekage' was because he barely survived fighting the boy.

"Still think that Fate said you had to win?" Naruto's remark came and Neji roared as he jumped from rock to rock as he begun to fight the blond. Naruto smirked as he back flipped and perform his Shadow Clone Jutsu, creating about 50 of him.

With his Byakugan activated, Neji glared at all the clones and was surprised to find that they all had the same amount of chakra in them. "What the hell is this!" However, he didn't bother to listen for an explanation because he went off to the one that he thought was the real one and delivered a palm strike right to the blond's neck. The clones begun to disappeared and he deactivated his bloodline. That was a mistake.

Naruto laughed a she disappeared in a poof of smoke. He had been up in the air after he had made his clones. How Neji didn't see that was a mystery to him.

"Where are you!" Neji yelled.

"Up look" Naruto said. The Hyuuga looked up and paled. In the air were three Naruto, who prepared to blast him with beams of ghostly blue flames.

_The hell?_ Thought Neji alarmed as the jets of flame came at him. "Gah….looks like I have to use it! **Kaiten!" **he then spun around so that his chakra created a sphere of swirling energy. The three jets of flame bounced of the attack but not in the way people expected. They spiraled off, creating a spiral indention in the already destroyed ground. That made the whole go quite.

XXX

"Whoa ho!" Kiba yelled with huge eyes. "Wasn't that something Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

"The Kaiten….i wonder how her learned it." came Hinata quiet reply. Raven heard her and raise an eyebrow.

"I assume it is hard to learn?" she asked, making the hyuuga jump a bit.

"Y-yes, not many branch members can learn that attack." Hinata said, gaining some courage through her anger at this girl.

The Titans looked at her oddly before Choji waved them off. "It's a clan thing."

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino where having their own conversation. "So who do you think will win this awesome battle?" Ino asked.

"I am betting on Naruto since I trained with him during the month." Sakura replied as she watched the battle with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I do hope he wins." Ino smiled widely.

XXX

"Well…that was certainly interesting." The 'Kazekage' commented.

"I agree. For Branch member Hyuuga to learn that is amazing, although, it seemed a good choice to use that to deflect the jets of flame." The Hokage observed.

XXX

_That attack, it is similar to the Rasengan!_ Thought Naruto as he touched down, which was a mistake because Neji had his Byakugan active and he was mad.

"I had to use that on such a commoner is such a disgrace!" He raged as he blinked from his spot to right in from of the blond, who blinked. "**Eight Trigrams Sixty Four palms!**

**2 palms!**

**4 palms!**

**8 palms!**

**16 palms!**

**32 palms!**

**64 palms!"**

After all the strikes dealt to the blond, Naruto fell right on his back from the force of it all. At that, there was collective gasp. "Protor…call it. He won't be getting back up."

Gemna looked back at Naruto a smirked. The boy was far from done as he was struggling to get back his feet.

"I am not done with you yet!" Naruto growled to a shocked Neji.

"You should not even be able to get up after that! I blocked all of your chakra points!"

"I am full of surprises. Now I will win like I promised in the preliminaries, for Hinata AND Lee!"

"Why won't you stay down? Fate has deemed you a failure and as such, a genius like me out classes you." Neji sneered.

"Again with that Fate crap. Why do you rely on that?"

Neji sighed as he took off his head band the wrappings underneath it to reveal an odd green seal. "See this, this the curse seal of the branch family of the Hyuuga Clan. It was put there to ensure our bloodline is kept safe, but it is to keep us in line. My father was killed because of this seal!" Neji growled. "You have lived on the streets without a care in the world…so what would you know about the pain of a seal destroying you life!"

The stadium went eerily quiet as Naruto's hair went over his eyes. Ino, Choji, Hinata, and Kiba…along with Lee, who had juts arrived a few minutes ago, felt the killing intend from Naruto's oddly clothed friends and Sakura. They could tell that thing battle was about to get fierce.

"Don't know about the pain of a seal destroying my life?" came Naruto's deadly voice. "You don't know the half of it. I had a seal put on my the day I was born. You say you can't escape your Fate because of some simple seal in your life. Well, I am here to tell you this. You are dead wrong."

"Oh? How so?"

"If I had taken your way, I prolly would have been broken into a weapon like Gaara, or let the villagers kill me when I was younger. I decided I didn't like that and fought tooth and nail to be here today and it is only thank to my bloodline that I am able to live freely. You see, it broke through my seal and destroyed my dark burden. I am a Jinchuriki no more!" He yelled out, making a lot of eyes widen. Though most of the younger generation had no clue what he was talking about.

"Jinchuriki? The Power of Human Scarfice? What does that have to do with you and this so called 'dark burden?'" asked Neji, now curious.

Naruto smiled bitterly as his eyes shot to the Kage Box. "You wanna know….heh, I am sure everyone in the younger generation would like to know." Came Naruto's hollow reply, scaring a lot of people. "You remember the old Nine Tailed Fox that attacked our village? Well, the fourth could not kill it, so he did the next best thing when dealing with the Tailed Beasts. He sealed it…in me!"

Absolute Silence.

"Yeah, and the older generation thought that I was the demon that killed many that day…me a new born baby! They could never get it passed their thick skulls that I was merely the jailor….that one thing that kept the beast at bay from killing everyone, yet every year there was an assassination attempt on my birthday by none other than the villagers." Naruto growled. "And again, it is thanks to my bloodline that it is now gone…forever!"

Up in the stands, there were shocked faces all about, however, the younger generation where starting to question the older's sanity. The most shocked however, were Naruto's classmates as they finally put all the pieces together. The sand sibling were shell shocked.

"So take that Fate stick out of your ass and live your life for yourself!" Naruto shouted.

Neji looked to the sky as he watch some birds fly by. "If you can beat me, then I know there is a chance and I will believe that Hinata-sama can become strong to get rid of the clan's seal."

"Fine by me!" Naruto cheered with a smile now as he had finally got to Neji. "AARRRGHHH!" he yelled as he forced open his chakra points in a huge explosion of chakra that formed a crater around him and made his hair and trench coat whip around like it was in the wind.

"You know, that makes him look cool and kind of cute." Ino observed.

"YEAH NARUTO! KICK HIS ASS!" Kiba and Sakura yelled before the whole stadium erupted into cheers for the blond.

"You can do it!" Cyborg cheered.

"All night long!" Beast boy joked.

"Yes! Kick the butt brother!" Starfire cheer.

"You can do it…I know you can." Both Hinata and Raven said, but they didn't seem to notice.

Naruto smiled a true smile. "Your right. I can do this." Naruto's voice echoed, but then felt strange for some reason. The remains of the old seal begun to glow a bit before his chakra skyrocketed and then that chakra begun to swirl around the blond as it changed form. First it was his ghostly blue flames that took its place and then a few more different colored fires joined in.

Up in the stands, Sakura, Stafire, and Blackfire were glowing with their fires, shocking those around them. Then for some reason, Hinata begun to glow as well.

The colors that joined Naruto's were: Sakura's pink flames, Starfire's green, Blackfire's purplish black, a lavender that belonged to Hinata, a yellow that obviously came from Minato, a red from Kushina, and surprising, white, from Paradox.

Naruto blinked owlishly before he smiled and held out both hands and the fires compressed into a ball in his hand. "I think this battle is over Neji." He said loud enough for the boy to hear and flung the ball of multicolor to create a jet stream of heat. Had Neji not thrown up another **Kaiten**, he would have been fried.

The fire flew past the protective barrier and into the wall, breaking it open. The force of the flames moved Neji's **Kaiten** away quite a few yard before they both cancelled out. However, Naruto did not give him much rest as he threw multiple fire balls at the Hyuuga and Neji had to use the **Empty Palm** Jutsu to cancel out the attacks, but that created a smokescreen.

Naruto smirked and used that as his advantage. He made a ball of spinning energy in his hand and combined that with the multicolored flames. "**Flamethrower Rasengan!"**

The blond charged in threw the smoke, shocking Neji with this new attack. The Hyuuga barely had enough time to throw up another **Kaiten** before it connected with the barrier. What happened next was shocking to all the Hyuuga watching, including Hiashi.

The flames of the new Rasengan combined with the **Kaiten**, creating a tornado of multicolored flames, however, Naruto eventually broke through and slammed the ball if chakra into Neji's gut. He seemed to stay there for a moment, until his body begun to spin and then shot off into the wall, creating an indent in the wall…with his body stuck to it right above the hole. Barely conscious he called out some everyone could hear, "I…accept defeat." He said as he watched the birds fly away and then he passes out.

The stadium was dead quiet until Genma got out of his shock. "Winner! Naruto Uzuamki!" The crowd burst into loud cheers that could be heard throughout the village.

**Hope you all like that! Review! Up next is my Naruto/Supergirl crossover.**

**By the way, i am curious about Hinata. Should she go over to the Titans world with Naruto or no. If not,i am doing the Sasuke/Sakura thing, but with Naruto and Hinata...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 11**

Naruto flew over to the contestant box where he saw Shikamaru smirking at him. "You just had to be a troublesome blond, huh?"

"Well, someone has to be." Naruto smirked. "So what did you think?"

"It certainly kept me awake." Shikamaru chuckled

"Good!" Naruto cheered while Shino eyed his former classmate.

_A near god on the battlefield and in idiot in life. I do not understand you Naruto._ Shino thought stoically

_What is this kid? Are all Konoha shinobi this crazy and strong?_ Were Temari's thoughts as she eyed the blond with a slight blush making Kankuro roll his eyes.

Gaara eyed him warily. _Mother is being awfully quite about you Naruto Uzumaki. Why?_

XXX

_Curse that boy! I will make sure he dies in the invasion!_ Orochimaru angrily thought in his Kazekage disguise. "I am surprised that the boy won against the Hyuuga Prodigy."

"Yes well, Naruto is full of surprises." chuckled Sarutobi, not at all surprised.

XXX

As people talked about Naruto stellar victory, Sakura slumped in her seat. _Wow, Naruto's popular all of a sudden. I looks I need to work harder to catch up. _She then blinked. "Hey Hinata. I noticed that one of Naruto's fires was Lavender….did he teach you that jutsu?"

"N-no." Hinata replied. "I watched you train some of the time and I picked up the hand signs and tried it for myself."

"Oh, ok then." Sakura said, a little miffed.

"Dude, that was so awesome!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Why thank you." Naruto said as he appeared behind him.

"AH! Dude! How did you do that!"

"Uh Beast Boy, we are in a ninja village." Raven drawled.

"Heh, I knew that." sweated Beast Boy.

"Awe don't worry about it BB. I am a clone, and I am glad you all liked the battle."

"Well, I certainly learned a few things." Robin said. "You were pretty resourceful."

"Yeah that was pretty good!" Cyborg stated. "My favorite part was when you guys created the multicolored flaming tornado."

"Yeah, that was so badass!" Kiba said, jumping in on the conversation.

"Thanks guys. I will let the original know." The Naruto clone said before poofing out of there.

XXX

Naruto frowned when Kankuro forfeited the match. And before Shikamaru could do the same with his own, Naruto smirked as he 'lightly' pushed Shikamaru into the ring. However, that push was powered by Naruto's super strength so the Shadow User was literally pushed half way into the area where he crashed into Temari. "Oops." Was the blond's loud reply, which got a few chuckles.

However, the perverts of Konoha were all cursing Shikamaru. For he had landed on top of the blond girl and his face was in between her breasts. Shikamaru groaned as he figured out what happened and he knew he was in trouble, but he might as well just stay there until she goes crazy about.

A tic mark appeared on Temari's brow as she noticed where Shikamaru had landed and saw red when he groaned pitifully. She grabbed his head as she quickly stood up before punting him away from her.

Genma, who had been watching in amusement, coughed to get their attention. "Well, I guess you can begin now." He said lamely before disappearing from the area.

XXX (skipping that boring ass battle)

Temari stared in shock at the lazy ninja front of her. She had been winning this fight like it was nothing. Sure there were a few close calls with this guy's shadow powers, but kept a reasonable distance from him.

However, after that weird stance he took, Shikamaru made his way to the shadow of the wall of the area. There he made his shadow combine with the wall's shadow and sent it out after her. Luckily for her, it did not reach and then he did something she did not expect. The guy used all of the shadows of the unturned rocks created by Naruto's strength and made a literal web of shadows to entrap her and finally catch her.

Shikamaru was visibly sweating. He had never done this before, being unpredictable like his blond friend was tiring and a pain in the ass. He looked at her boredly. "I thought of 200 ways to beat you but with all these shadows connecting and keeping them, like this, it is exhausting, so I give up."

"SAY WHAT!" yelled Naruto and Ino.

"So that is it?" Temari asked with a slight twitch in her eye.

"Yep." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well…if you say so." Genma said. "Temari is the winner." The crowd was surprised by this battle. It was not as good as Naruto's flashy battle but a lot of the jonin nodded their heads to the strategy of it all.

"Are you kidding!" Naruto shouted as he flew right in Shikamaru's face.

"Not everyone is a chakra monster like you Naruto." The shadow user sighed. "Besides, I wasted enough time for the Uchiha on your team to get here."

On that note, there was a swirl of leaves and the final members of Team 7 finally arrived. Kakashi took one look around the area and asked. "The hell happened here?"

"Oh that was my battle with Neji." Naruto replied nonchalantly, making a lot of people sweatdrop.

"Yeah, the rest of what Temari did with wind jutsu in our battle." droned Shikamaru.

"Oh." Kakashi said before looking at Genma, "I take it he toned down the power to not kill the Hyuuga."

"Barely." Genma stated. "That human shaped mark in the wall was where he flew into after Naruto used the Fouth's Rasengan."

Kakashi's eye widen before he shrugged it off for now. "So are we late?"

Genma rolled his eyes. "When are you not? Anyway, the Uchiha's battle is now, so get ready."

Sasuke nodded before he stared at Naruto. "I will win and then I will be you."

"We'll see." Naruto smiel innocently before he and Shikamaru walked back to the contestant box, where they ran into Gaara killing off two foreign ninja before walking passed them with out a glance.

"Gee, talk about nuts." deadpanned Naruto.

"Come on Naruto. Let's get out of here before he decides to come back!" panicked Shikamaru.

"Yeah yeah."

XXX

Meanwhile, Sasuke was staring down the crazy sand ninja. As soon as Genma said to begin, the Uchiha sent a few shurikan at Gaara, who created a sand clone to take the weapons. Sasuke made not facial expression as he used Lee's speed to run around the sand user. Gaara was looking around frantically, trying to figure out where the Uchiha would attack.

Then the Uchiha was attacking him from all directions, the sand barely protecting him. The Uchiha finally got through and Gaara had enough. So he summoned all his sand to him to form a giant circle like shell around.

Sasuke, thinking it was normal, rushed up to it to get a punch on it but was unprepared for the sand spike to jut out at him. He back flipped quickly to get away. He growled silently that he would have to use the attack Kakashi taught him so early in this fight!

XXX

As he ran up the wall to gather chakra, Kakashi was with the other Konoha ninja and the titans. Guy took a look at the stance the Uchiha was in and stared in shock at Kakashi. "Tell me you did not teach him that jutsu!"

"Oh I did! Seemed appropriate that he know that justu for this battle." Kakashi stated

"What jutsu is that?" Sakura asked.

"A blade of pure lightning." replied Guy with a shadow over his eyes. That caught the attention of Cyborg and Robin.

"Is there anything ninja can't do?" Robin asked

"Who knows." Blackfire shrugged.

Beast Boy looked to tsee that Cyborg was in deep thought. "What's up dude?"

"I wonder if I could modify my arm to create that lightning blade."

"Probably." Raven stated.

"Um, why would you need the Blade of the Lightning?" asked Starfire.

"Oh just to have for just in case." Cyborg stated. That was when they heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy yelled as he saw the loud and flashy attack on the Uchiha fist.

XXX

Sasuke formed said attack and smirked. He would win this battle! **"Chidori!**" He yelled as he sped down the wall and ran straight for Gaara's sand shell. He easily dodged the sand spikes and plunged the Chidori into the dome of sand, cutting through it like a hot knife through butter.

For a moment, everthing went deathly silent. No one made a noise. The wind stoped and no animals were heard. Akamaru begun to shiver on Kiba's head and the boy knew that was a bad sign.

Then, there all heard a blood curling scream and the ground cracked and shook. "BLOOD! MY BLOOD!" The dome of sand exploded and mini emerged before it grabbed the Uchiha and flung him into the same spot Neji was thrown into, effectively shattering it. Then the sand exploded to reveal a mini Shukaku.

XXX

Orochimaru growled at the stupidity of the one tailed Jinchuriki. _Oh well, might as well start now!_ He gave a sign to Kabuto to begin and people began to fall asleep except for Naruto's Konoha friends and the Titans. "Well Sarutobi, I guess it is time." The man said as he stood up."

The Hokage sighed, He knew this was going to happen but he did not expect the Kazekage to be in on this. "I suppose so Kazekage-dono."

"Oh and another thing." The fake Kazekage said as he ripped of his robes to reveal his true nature.

"Orochimaru! Where is the Kazekage?"

"Oh I have already taken care of him." Orochimaru replied deadly as they begun to battle.

XXX

Naruto jumped out onto the area floor, eyeing the chaos around him. Sound and Sand ninja were coming out nowhere and attacking his home. Luckily Kakashi and his 'eternal rival' were beating the ninja that came near them and the others. He saw that the old man had begun to battle that snake freak, Orochimaru.

However, before he ponder how to help, sand lashed out at him. Gaara was drooling at him and with a killer look in his eyes. "Mother will have your blood! Then my existence will truly be justified!"

"Oh come on, we all know you exist!" Naruto shouted back as he dodged a tendril of sand. "Ok look! I know you have had a crappy childhood like me but being a Jinchuriki that is a given."

"Shut up!" Gaara yelled as sand shot out from him and to Naruto at high speeds.

"Hey Shikamaru! I could use some help!" Naruto yelled to the shadow user back in the contestant box, who was pretending to be asleep. "OH COME ON!" He yelled as he dodged another batch of sand shurikan.

He then noticed that the Kage box was being surrounded by a strange purple box. "Crap that can't be good!" He knew he needed to get up there to help the old man since it seemed that the ANBU where not going to anything. So, thinking quickly, he eyed his friends back in the stands, Shino and Kankuro fighting, Temari observing his and Gaara's fight since Shikamaru didn't feeling like fighting and then back at the Kage box.

He looked at Gaara and decided to play a Kakashi on him while trying to get his friends' attention; he just hoped this plan worked. He ran up to Gaara with a kunai and tried to stab the red head but was batted away thanks to the sand tail. He took that to his advantage and swung around with it as he attached an exploding to it as he jammed the kunai near where the tail met the nutjob's ass.

Those who were watching, which included a now awake Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari, sweatdropped dropped.

"I can't believe that idiot did that!" Sasuke grumbled as he face palmed himself. Then the kunai exploded catching everyone's attention. The Uchiha blinked stupidly before falling back on his ass and chuckled at the sight of the sand flowing off Gaara. "Oh that is rich!"

Naruto took that to his advantage again and flew right up to Gaara, punching him right in the gut. Gaara doubled over in pain before Naruto followed up with an upper cut and sent to the boy into the air. Naruto sent a few clones to deal with him in the air while Naruto turned and shouted at his friends. "Starfire, Blackfire, Sakura, Hinata! We can take this guy, I have to leave a T-clone behind to help the old man!"

"Are you nuts!" Sakura screamed as she zoomed down to rattle the blond. "A stupid clone is useless against this guy!"

"Do you mean that the clone that takes more than one hit brother?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah and I will fill it with two tails worth of chakra!" Naruto said as he made said clone. "That should be enough for you guys, my clone, and Sasuke to beat Gaara."

Hinata looked uncertain, which Blackfire caught and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I am sure we can do that." The girls nodded to each other just as Gaara landed on the ground again.

"I am going to kill you all!" he screamed.

Naruto looked at him uninterestedly and said, "That's nice, but I got to help the old man. I am sure my clone and these nice ladies will take great care of you."

"Ahem….I am still here." Sasuke said.

"Like I said, these nice ladies with take care your needs." Naruto smirked before flying off, laughing.

"Damnit!" Sasuke growled as he took his place next to the girls and Naruto's T-clone.

XXX

The real Naruto appeared next to the ANBU on the roof. "So, how is it going?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama is locked in battle with Orochimaru and his sound ninja created this barrier to keep us out. We cannot get in from the side or the top unless we want to burn and die.

Naruto nodded as he eyed the barrier critically. There obviously was not a bottom side to it or else the old man and Orochimaru would have died already. "Well I only see one other option. Follow me boys!"

Naruto back flipped into the air and fell down the building until he begun to fly again and plowed through the building's wall and made his way through the roof with the ANBU appearing shortly after. Orochimaru and Sarutobi looked at them oddly before said. "Hey, though you could use some help old man!" Naruto said before he hovered in midair and blasted a corner of the square, hitting one of the sound four, disrupting the barrier. The ANBU to their chance and engaged the sound four.

"You should not have done that boy!" Orochimaru growled.

"Oh? I think I did some good. Now we can pick up from where we left off in the Forest of Death." Naruto said seriously before he looked at a shocked Sarutobi. "Hey old man, where did you get that big staff?"

"I am not a staff!" it said, "I am Emma the Monkey King."

Naruto blinked stupidly before saying, "Cool! I wonder what the Toads and Phoenixes can do!"

"HELLO! I am still here!" Orochimaru irritably said.

"Oh right, the weird snake man." Naruto said, getting sweatdrops from both men. "**Fire Style: Star Fall!" **Orochimaru easily dodged the attack with a back flip.

"Enough of this bullshit!" He screamed as he bit his thumbs. "I guess I will be using this jutsu with more people in it!** Summoning: Impure World Resurrection!" **Naruto and Sarutobi tensed as four coffins begun to rise from the ground.

Sarutobi knew that if the one with the Kanji for the Fourth Hokage rose, they would be toast, so he sent so shurikan at it and it stopped midway before sinking back into the ground. He thought it would take more but he then remember what Minato did. However, that did not matter at the moment because he and Naruto had to deal with the first and second Hokages and Naruto Aunt. This really sucked in his book.

As the coffins rose and the one Naruto paid more attention to was the one that had the Kanji for 2nd Uzukage on it. They opened and again, Naruto paid no mind to the old Hokages because his attention was on the red head in front of him. "A-aunt Kushina!"

XXX

"Oh this is so not good!" The Naruto clone yelled out as they were again batted away from Gaara via a large wave of sand. Sasuke had tired to get Gaara again with the Chidori but missed thanks to a sand bullet veering him off course. Of course he tried again after that, even though Kakashi said to use it only twice and his curse seal activated, incapacitating him. So naturally, someone had to get him out of the line of fire and that someone was Sakura. So he was forced to watch.

The clone rushed up and sent a wave of blue fire at Gaara who again blocked with his sand, only this time, some of the sand had turned to glass! He eyed it for a moment before he cut his eyes to the sand that Sasuke's Chidori had turned to glass and smirked as a new plan formed in his head. "Alright! Let's all hit him with some fire!" He yelled.

The girls nodded as they all formed a 5 pointed star around the sand man and shot Gaara with their respective flames. The odd thing was, when Gaara was in entrapped in glass, it was multicolored.

"Well, that was easy!" Sakura cheered with Hinata smiled behind her.

Blackfire and Starfire eyed the glass for a second before they saw multiple cracks. "Duck!" They yelled. That floored everyone as the glass exploded outward and sand shot up into the sky.

"You amuse me Uzumaki!" Gaara yelled in his giant Shukaku form. 'What makes you and your friends so strong!"

Naruto eyed the sand monster from his position and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me." He deadpanned before flying upward to answer Gaara. "I fight to protect me friends! Fighting to protect my precious people is what makes me strong!"

"HA! I fight only for myself, and we shall see who's way is stronger!" Gaara yelled before he rose arms and crashed them right on Naruto, sending him into the ground.

"Naruto!" the girls screamed until they saw the clone getting out the hole his body made.

He cracked his back painfully and looked to Gaara with a glare before he smirked and went through some hand signs. _Jiriaya is probably using the Toad Boss, so that leaves me with the Phoenix Boss!_** "SummoningJutsu: Phoenix King!"** In a large poof of smoke, a large figure shot up into the sky with a screech that rang throughout the whole village. There Naruto stood on the head of a giant flaming bird. Naruto grimaced some though, _Crap…that took more than half of my chakra. I just hope the boss can hold his own with that snake freak._ He then got an image of what his real self was up against. _Oh…crap._

XXX

Naruto scream in horror as a massive wave of water that was sent after him. "Oh come on! Why do I have to fight people that use water!" he screamed until he was wrapped up with a flames chakra chain and then pulled towards the red head.

He managed to get his right arm out and pointed it at Kushina. "I am sorry!" He said as he sent out a blast of blue fire at the red head. It went right through her left arm and took a good chunk out of her face. She looked a little happy that he had gotten in a good shot. He then saw the metal kunai that Orochimaru had stuck in her head and growled. He would free his aunt from that man's psychotic grip!

However, before he could do so, the entire top of the building was covered in huge ass trees! And then another wave of wave came towards him, forcing the blond to dodge by shooting up in the air. From above he could see the old mad fighting like a badass against the first and second hokages with Orochimaru standing by the side looking pleased. But he could also see that old man tiring. "I have got find a way to stop this!"

Right after he said that, he barely dodged a chain of flaming chakra sent to him by a now flying Kushina. "Crap." He deadpanned as he flew higher and dodged her balls of flame by spiraling in the air. He then got an idea, a just that he use back in the Forest of Death. He did a few hand signs, letting get in close before he yelled out, **"Star Flare!"** He said as his body shone with bright blue light, blinding and disorienting her for a moment. He then reached out to the all the stars and the sun and brought in all the energy he could. He looked at his Aunt and sighed heavily. "I am sorry. **"Fire Style: Nova Shot!"**

XXX

A few minutes before.

The clone was screaming as the Phoenix was spiraling to get out of the way of all the sand and air bullets sent its way. He then got an idea. "Boss! Grab the girls, I got a plan!"

The Phoenix King nodded silently before dive down to the girls. Once he caught sight of them, he shouted, "Hop on!"

Doing as they were told, the got on to the giant flaming bird, which did not burn them! "Ok, here is the plan. The Phoenix clan can absorb fire and make it a lot more powerful. So that is what we are going to do."

"Sounds good to me!" Blackfire stated with her sister nodding in agreement.

"Ok, once we get high enough in the air, get to the wings and then my friend will immobilize the sand man!" They nodded and once they were in position, they begun lending their fire the giant bird. Just as the bird was about to send off its attack, the clone felt it real self gather a lot of solar energy.

"**Fire Style: Nova Shot!" **

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Blast!"**

The attacks hit their respective targets. A massive wave of multicolored fire crashed down on the Shukakufied Gaara and made every part of the boy around him, glass. The Nova Shot was all white and it ripped right through Kushina, with only the strange kunai left behind. Naruto grabbed it and eyed the seal on it before his eyes widened and he rushed back into the fight to help the old man.

Meanwhile, the clone ran off the beak of the Pheonix before blasting of at the form of Gaara trapped in the glass with a completely shocked look on his face while the girl yelled after him.

The clone made his fist go aflame with blue fire and crashed right through the glass, making it shatter around the two boys as Naruto gut punched Gaara and followed up with an axe kick to the boy's back as he doubled over in pain, sending him hard into the ground as huge shards of glass rained down around them.

Gaara painfully rolled on to his back and looked to the sky then then to the Naruto clone who was crouched on his knees, just about out of chakra. Gaara sighed as he knew had been beaten and Naruto had proved his point. "Alright…..I give up." He said as he just laid there.

"Oh good." smiled the clone before it fell over and poofed out of existence. Shortly after, the girls and landed and begun walking over to Gaara but stopped when Temari and Kankuro appeared and hulled the red headed boy away.

XXX

The real Naruto got all the memories of his clone and smiled before crashed down on the First Hokage. He then jumped off and kicked the man in the face, sending him into his brother. "Old man! The kunai! We got to get them out!"

Sarutobi's eyes widened at that tidbit of information before a memory of his past hit him. If this worked, they could save and revive the old Hokages for good! "Do it! I get the second hokage while you get the first!"

"Right!" Naruto said as he took out his bass guitar and smashed the first right in the face and then appeared behind him in a blue flash and wacked him in the back, sending him up in the air. Naruto rocketed upwards and plunged his hand into the man's neck and ripped out the kunai, making the man crash on the ground next the second Hokage's body. The old man got to work applied some seal to their bodies while Naruto was then attacked by an enraged Orochimaru.

"I am going to kill you!" the snake man yelled. "You have ruined my plans for the last time!"

"So what!" laughed Naruto as he dodged the man's attacks before he got another idea. He disappeared and then reappeared behind the surprised man before he grabbed his right arm, snapped it at the elbow and then threw him at Sarutobi. "Batter up!"

The old man smiled and used Enma's Staff to wack Orochimaru right in the face and sent him back at the blond, who had Zabuza's sword out and right as he passed him, Naruto sliced the man's good arm off while he caught him by his snapped arm, making the man scream out in pain.

"I heard you wanted to learn all the jutsu in the world. It is going to be really hard to do that with a broken arm. Here let me help you with that." Naruto smirked evilly before he hacked off Orochimaru's other arm. "There! Now it it impossible for you!" Naruto stated a little too happily.

"Damn you Uzumaki!" Orochimaru screamed out in pain as the sound four made their way over to them and grabbed the snake man and his arms and high tailed it out of there.

Naruto turned around to see the first three Hokages looking at him with the ANBU blankly staring at the old Hokages. "Well…that was fun!"

XXX

**Well there you all go. I am done for this chapter.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 12**

It had been a week since the one day war in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Since then, Naruto, Jiriaya, and the 3rd Hokage went about creating a special seal the made the old Hokages that has come back to life, stay in the world of the living until they die again naturally. It worked.

So the rest of the time, Naruto was put to work with the rest of the rookie 9 to clean up and repair the village. He had made it easy for everyone by creating massive amounts of clones to help with the repairs.

Right now, Naruto was lounging about with Shikamaru on a hill in the park. He had to admit, it was relaxing, but since the shadow user did this all the time, that just made him lazy and everyone pretty much knew that.

Looking up, he saw an ANBU appear. "Uzumaki, Nara, the Hokage wishes to see you."

They nodded, signifying that it was safe for the ANBU to leave. Once he was gone, Naruto turned to his lazy friend and asked, "So, how ya wanna get there?"

Shikamaru groaned, "Just Azure Flame me there." Nodding, Naruto put a hand on the shadow user's shoulder and they went up in flame. A few seconds later, they appeared in the Hokage's office, where the First and Second Hokages were helping the Third do paper work with anime style tears on their face. Shikamaru leaned over to Naruto and said, "I will never get used to seeing those two alive."

Hearing this, Sarutobi looked up and smiled, "You will in time, Nara-san." He said. "Now, the reason I called you here is because I have promotions for the two of you. Shikamaru, you are now a chunin." Shikamaru groan, now he would have to do more work. Sarutobi blink before laughing, "You know, your father did the same thing when I promoted him…well he did the same thing both times I promoted him."

"Don't worry Shikamaru, it won't be that bad." Naruto said while slapping his back, throwing the shadow user against the Hokage's desk. "Sorry." Shikamaru grumbled something about troublesome alien blonds before he took the chunin vest and walked back to Naruto.

"Now, we were going to promote you to chunin Naruto, but the my teachers think that you have done enough to have earned the rank of Special Jonin. Congrats."

Naruto smirked as he took the jonin vest, not that he would actually where it, and thanked the men. "You know, I don't think Sasuke will be happy." He said. "But you know I really don't care!"

Jiriaya, who had come in through the window, laughed and said, "You know, I figured that."

"Hey, ero-sennin." Naruto said with a smile.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop being a perv then."

"NEVER!"

"Will you two stop, I called you here for a reason Jiriaya!" The third shouted, a bit annoyed by their antics. Seeing he had their attention, he continued, "Now, I want Jiriaya and Naruto to search for Tsunade. I am getting way to old for this crap and neither of my teachers want to take up the position, not that I blame them."

"Oh good choice!" Jiriaya said with a thumbs up. "I am so glad you did not pick me."

Sarutobi looked at his student with a smile. "Yes, you still have your spy network that you have to check."

"Don't forget about my research!"

"Oh brother." Naruto said with crossed arms. He looked back at the Hokage and asked, "So, where are we going to find her and what does she look like."

Shikamaru sighed. "You really are an idiot. She is one of the Sennin like Jiriaya, but she was into healing. Where were you in class anyway."

Naruto smiled, "Well…depends on the day." He said thoughtfully, making everyone slap their heads. "So, let's just head out. I am sure ero-sennin will know when he sees her. Hey Shika, you coming with us?"

"No, I am sure I have other troublesome stuff to do now that I am a chunnin." Shikamaru said with a sigh as he walked out of the office.

"Well, come on kid, we got an old hottie to find." Jiriaya said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow at the odd word usage.

"If she is as old as you, then things could be interesting, but I doubt she is as hot as you say."

"Oh, you'd be surprised kid." Jiriaya said with a lecherous grin as they left the office. Sarutobi had somehow developed a twitch while everything was going on.

"I am so glad this going to be over soon. I already had to deal with one generation of this, I left Tsunade get the gray hairs out of it."

XXX

"So, I am a bit surprised that you didn't tell your teammates that you came out here with me." Jiriaya said.

"Eh, Shikamaru knows, he will tell them….eventually." Naruto said with a smile.

"If you say so kid." Jiriaya then smiled. "I guess it is time for you to learn some more about the Rasengan."

"Oh? And what is that."

"It is incomplete. Your uncle wanted to add an element to it and then change the shape." Jiriaya informed the blond.

"Oh, I thing I got the element in there in my battle with Neji."

"Yes, Sarutobi told me about that, but we must add more power to it. Try making it from you elements."

"Oh, that should be fun." Naruto deadpanned.

"Well, I think it will be a long trip, so we got plenty of time." Jiriaya said with smirk.

Throughout the trip, Naruto worked on the wind rasengan, with the pervert giving him advice when he was not staring at girls and in a brothel while in a town. However, right now, they were on the outskirts of a town and Naruto was testing the new jutsu.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Naruto cheered.

The Toad Sage chuckled as he created his own rasengan. Naruto created a rasengan made entirely out of wind. They charged at one another and when those attacks connected, Jiriaya was blasted back a few yards. Laughing, He got up and said, "I knew you could do it! Now let's get into town."

Nodding the blond walked with the Sage to town, but when they get there, the blond's eye started twitching. Why? Well as soon as they entered town, Jiriaya got a wink from an attractive black haired woman in a blue dress. That made Jiriaya run off after her while tell him to get a room and to just meditate or something.

Sighing at the idiocy of his teacher, the blond walked toward the bed in his room that he got and begun to meditated. Thinking that this was the best time to see the titans, he made his way there.

XXX

The Titans were actually having a boring day. No villians bothered to attack or rob anyone and it was annoying. It was annoying because Robin had to deal with his teammates' antic while on down time. They wondered why he was in his room most of the time. At least with Batman there was some peace and quiet….but the tradeoff for that was having to battle complete psychos.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared in the middle of the common room, getting everyone's attention. Robin smirked, Naruto always came at the right moment. "Glad to see you Naruto."

"Thanks man, but I can't stay for long." Naruto said as he sat down on the couch next to a smiling Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Still looking for the Tsunade?" asked the blond's twin sister.

"Yep, but we ran into a snag. The old pervert got charmed by some chick when we got to town." Naruto said, getting rolled from everyone. "Hey, where's big sis?"

"Blackfire went into town, saying we were irritating." Star said.

Naruto shrugged. He looked around at his friends and someone popped into his head. "Hey, that reminds me. Whatever happened to Terra? I can't get a connection with her, all I get in a stone wall."

The Titans looked at each other sadly. They knew the blond was fond of the girl and they were good friends and all, but who knew what this would do to him. Beast Boy sighed sadly as he stood up. "Come on dude, we take you to her."

"Oh so you know where she is." Naruto said, but in the back of his mind, he was dreading something. The atmosphere when he asked about her went sad.

"Yes brother." Star said and she floated in midair next to her brother and long with Raven, who wisely kept her mouth shut.

XXX

He could not believe his eyes! The titans had been eerily quiet throughout the whole trip to see Terra. When they arrived at a cave, he wanted to joke around, but seeing their faces made him stop.

When they got to the place where Terra was now a stone statue, they explained everything to him. The very reason that he could not contact them during the break before the Finals. Terra had gone to Slade's side, but in the end, she turned against him, making the man fall into a pit of lava. But that had not ended there. The cave was a volcano and she used her entire being to stop it, turning her into stone.

"Shit." Naruto whispered to himself. He hated to lose friends. Hated it so much. He looked her over and saw that she looked to be concentrating real hard, there was also the Third's book on her hip, that was stone as well. He reached for her hand and gripped it, "I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said.

_Vision Time_

At the moment, there was flash before his eyes. He found himself still in the cave, but he was now transparent and not in the same spot was in before. He was looking at her from a few feet away and saw that just Beast Boy and another figure were in the cave.

"You sure this will work dude?" BB asked the figure.

Naruto looked to the figure and widened his eyes. He saw himself in a green and white striped bucket hat, an orange shirt, blue jeans, and some black shoes. From the serious and calm expression his other self was showing, the blond concluded that it was Akatsuki! He wondered how this was possible.

Akatsuki nodded and said, "Yes, this seal will free her from this stone prison she had encased herself in." He paused for a moment and said, "Beast Boy, take care of her for me. I thought I lost her because her feelings of regret for thinking she killed me. And know this green bean, brek her heart and I will kill you."

"R-right." Beast Boy said, a little put off that a 'civilian' was telling him this.

Naruto saw his other self drawing a seal that he memorized instantly. When Akatsuki activated it, there was a flash of light and Terra was back to normal. She blinked a few time before she gasped and lunged at the green changeling. "Beast Boy! Your ok!" She paused and said, "How am I ok though?"

"Oh, my friend Naruto used something called a seal to free you! Right, Nar…." Beast boy started to say only for his blond friend to not be there. However, hearing the name of her once lover made Terra rush off toward the exit. "Terra wait!" BB shouted as he ran to catch up to her.

Once they reach the exit, the vision Naruto as well, they see Akatsuki just standing there with his hand on the top of his hat. "Naruto." Terra whisper happy as a tear streaked down her cheek.

Akatsuki turned his head, a red sharingan eye staring at the green titan menacingly, sadly ignoring Terra. "Remember what I said Beast Boy." Akatsuki said, voice full of sadness as he took his hat, his clothes shifted to that of his 'hero' appearance before he completely disappeared. The area flashed again.

_Vision End_

Naruto blinked stupidly as Raven waved her hand in front of him a few times. "What was that about? You suddenly froze up and just stared in space." She said.

Naruto sighed as he detached his hand from Terra's stone one. He smile, but Robin saw that it was full of confusion. "I had a vision. It was odd, but I saw Akatsuki and Beast Boy in here. My alternate self seemed to be able to free Terra and I have the seal!"

"Really?" Beast Boy shouted happily. "That's great! Let's do it now!"

Naruto suddenly heard knocking. "Ah…crap. "I will return. I heard someone knocking on the door, but I promise I will get Terra back." Foxfire said with a smirk, easing their fears before he went up in a poof of smoke,

XXX

Naruto growled as he got off the bed, ready to chew out the old pervert. He opens the door find two men in Akatsuki uniforms. "Ok, either you're friends of my alternate self or I am in deep shit."

One of the men, a tall blue fish like man smirked while his shorter companion showed no emotion at all. Now that he got a good look at the guy, he looked like an older version of Sasuke. The shorter man begun to speak. "Hello, Naruto-kun. You are coming with us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he felt his body move out into the hallway. He had already subconsciously set up the link with the Titans so they could see through their TV. "Hey Itachi, should I chop off his legs so he can't escape."

Itachi cut his eyes to his partner and said, "That won't be necessary Kisame."

_Aw….shit. Sasuke's older brother and some fish man….._ Naruto thought. He then smiled. "Well, if ya really want me that bad, I am going to half to decline because I don't swing that way." He then back flipped into the room before he shot out of the window. He knew this was going to be a battle ground and the people in the hotel didn't need to be a part of it.

Back with the two Akatsuki members. Itachi was laughing in his head while Kisame and a twitch on his eye. "Did just called up gay pedophiles?"

Itachi nodded, "It would seem so, but he knows that we are after him and he is waiting for us."

"Tsk, how noble to take the fight outside." Kisame deadpanned.

Once the duo was outside, the found Naruto hovering in midair. Kisame leaned toward his friend and asked, "Did you know he could do that." Itachi gave the fish man a look. "Oh yeah…right. You weren't home enough to know that."

Itachi walked forward. "Naruto-kun, please come with us."

"Yeah." Naruto drawled, "I am going to half to say no."

"Heh, why do they always fight?" Kisame said as he calmly walked towards the blond while taking his sword off his back. "Give ya a tip kid. Look at the angle of my wrist and will be able to see where I am swinging my sword."

Naruto just stood there was a smile as the Samehada came crashing down on him, kicking up a lot of dust. When the dust cleared, Kisame's eyes widen when he saw Zabuza's sword blocking his shark like sword. "I know." Naruto said with a smirk before he pushed the sword away from himself. "**Fire** **Style: Star Flare!"** Naruto shouted as his body begun to glow a bright blue, making Kismae back up while Itachi merely closed his eyes and turned his head.

"ARGH! What the hell was that!" Kisame growled as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get the spots out of his eyes, however he was caught off guard when a blue bass guitar collided with the side of his head, sending him flying away. "Ok! Now I am pissed!" Kisame yelled, but Itachi held out his hand. "What now?"

"It seems Naruto-kun has eaten Tofu recently. The strange weapon is a testament to that." Itachi said.

"Ok….and how would you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I was one of your ANBU protectors before I left. I thought sugar was bad enough, but it seemed that tofu had a strange effect on you when I gave it to you. You turned yourself into lightning."

"Sweet!" Naruto said with a smile, wondering if he could do that now.

"ITACHI!" suddenly yelled a voice.

"Hello…little brother." Itachi said.

Naruto blinked as he saw his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha right next to him. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"They have been in Konoha…looking for you." Sasuke said with a menacing look in his eye. "I came to kill him!"

"Do you have enough hate?" Itachi asked calmly.

Seeing this, Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, you can't do this alone."

"YES I CAN! HE KILLED OUR FAMILY!"

"He is making it harder for you to kill him by making you angry." Naruto said in a no nonsense voice. "Think about it, a genin killing an S Rank missing nin? That is just comical, I am sure with a bit of team work we can stand a chance."

Sasuke growled to himself before he remembered the bell test and even though he had the curse seal, it had not helped him that much so far. So, swallowing his pride he said, "Fine, but if we manage to weaken him near death, I will deal the finishing blow."

"Um, you do still know that I am still here, right?" Kisame said from his spot next to Itachi.

Naruto blinked. "Oh yeah, your still alive." He said, getting a sweatdrop from everyone.

"Alright, let's just create some chaos." Naruto said with smile, making Sasuke wonder if he would get out of this alive with his insane teammate.

"Kisame, you know what to do." Itachi said, making the shark like man smirk before he rushed the two young boys, creating two water clones.

Naruto jumped in the air, yelling, "**Soul Sword 2!"** His large blade disappeared in a flurry of pink, making Kisame's eye twitch.

Itachi widened his eyes and said, "Be on guard!"

"What? Why?" The shark man asked before he dodged a down pour of pink by switching with his clone. When it cleared, he saw that it was riddled with gashes and cuts before it poped out of existence. "Oh….that's why." He deadpanned to himself before he dodged another swing from the guitar, sending him in the path of Sasuke's attack.

"**Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!**"

The shark man switched with his last clone, but it seemed that Naruto expected this and he sent a barrage of blue fire balls at him. Kisame dodged them easily before Naruto came in hot with blue flaming fists. Everytime he swung, the pink storm would rear its head and strike out at Kisame, who learn the hard way that he need to constantly dodge out his would be nothing but a slab of meat if he got caught. Heh, he already paid that price with his shoulder.

Gripping his bloody shoulder, Kisame watched Naruto created some type of rasengan. Naruto smirked, he may not be an expert with Fire Style Rasengan, but now was the best time to try it out since he had been work on it along with the wind style.

Naruto held out his hand as a blue flaming rasengan formed in his hand. Seeing that it was going ok, he pulled the power of the stars and added it to the new attack. "Take this! **Fire Style: Nova Rasengan!" **Before Kisame could react, Naruto disappeared in flames of blue before he reappeared the same way in front of the shark like man before the attack connected with his chest.

Kisame screamed at the same time that Sasuke did with brother forcing him into a Tsukuyomi. While Sasuke was being mentally tortured by his brother, Kisame was being tortured by the intense heat created by Naruto's new attack, as it burnt and shredded his chest before it exploded and sent the shake man into the wall next Itachi, who had just gotten done as he dropped Sasuke.

Itachi eyed Naruto for a moment before he turned his head to look at Kisame. "Kisame, we are leaving."

"Why, I can still fight!"

"Not both him and Jiriaya-sama." Itachi said as he walked up to his partner before they both Body Flickered out of there.

Naruto turned to see Jiriaya was indeed there with the lady from before on his shoulder. "Ok, I really don't want to know what you did with her." He said, seeing that her clothes were a bit ruffled.

"Shut up brat," Jiriaya said annoyed. "The real question is what we are going to do with the Uchiha.

"I have an idea, but it might scar the guy for life." Naruto offered with an innocent smile. At Jiriaya's questioning look, Naruto said, "Throw him into a pit with all his fangirls, that might snap him out of whatever Itachi did."

Jiriaya laughed because he had the same thought with Orochimaru back in the day. "I don't think that would wo-"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" yelled out a familiar voice as someone slammed their foot into Jiriaya's face.

It took a few seconds, but fell on his ass laughing at the stupidity of it all.

**XXX**

**Sorry about the long update guys, but….i was having trouble get this out of my head. I also got a new job...joy. So i will be working on this and Hero's Destined Path for a bit and i work with a friend on a new story...that is a Naruto/Avatar the Last Bender crossover. Later...**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 13**

**I have just noticed something….i have been calling Naruto blond when he has red spiky hair….with blond streaks. So please forgive me of that.**

"Sorry about that Jiriaya-sama." Gai said sheepishly. "I was not sure who was who from my position behind the tree and I used my head band."

Jiriaya just grumbled as he held his cheek where the man of youth kicked him, all the while, Naruto could barely contain his laughter. Gai laughed nervously before he picked up Sasuke and said, "I will return home with Sasuke. I hope you are able to bring Tsunade-sama home safely!" He said loudly.

When he was long gone, Jiriaya looked at Naruto and sighed. "Nice work with the Akatsuki."

"Thanks, but I still don't have my Nova Rasengan working properly. It just exploded!"

Jiriaya laughed. "Well, I am sure you'll get it down, I mean you already have the normal one down."

"Heh, yeah I guess." Naruto chuckled. "Now let's go find that old lady you want to find."

Jiriaya nearly tripped at that. "When we see her, DON'T call her that."

"Whatever you say Ero-sennin." Naruto said with a smirk, causing Jiriaya's eyebrow to twitch.

XXX

It was night time now and Naruto was once again in his meditative state, trying to contact the Titans. Jiriaya smiled at that, he was glad that the boy had gained friends, but he would soon leave these lands to be with his real family. He was not sure he liked that. It was bad enough that he lost Minato, but he was going to lose this kid as well!

Sighing, he knew that there was nothing he could say to the boy to make him stay, the kid was just to stubborn.

With Naruto and the Titans, they had just returned to the cave where Terra was in her stone prison. As he was putting the finishing touches on the seal that would free her, Robin eyed it. "You know, even though you are from a ninja realm, our version of ninjas are way different."

Naruto chuckled, "You figured that out man?"

"NO!" Robin said with averting his eyes.

"Aw don't worry about it. I don't wonder if this will work dude." Beast Boy said.

"I am pretty sure, I mean I saw it work for Akatsuki." Naruto said with a shrug. He then added chakra to the seals and the statue begun to glow before that was a blinding flash of light, making everyone shield their eyes.

When they heard a thump, they all looked back to see Terra as good as new, looking at them all in complete shock. "How?" was all she could say.

"Simple." Raven said, catching her attention. "Naruto freed you with seals."

Looking towards the boy, Naruto just smiled at her and said, "Yo."

"THANK YOU!" Terra shouted as she flung herself at him.

"No problem." laughed Naruto as he caught her. He then noticed through his connection his own body back in the Elemental Countries that is was midnight or so. "Hey, I have to go now, I still have to sleep and find Tsunade back in my world. Please come over when you have time, because traveling will Jiriaya is so boring!"

They all laughed at that as he disappeared.

"Welcome back Terra!" Beast Boy cheered.

"It is good to be back." Terra said with a smile. She was at a dilemma, sure she had went out with Beast Boy to trick him and such, and she did feel something, but she had spent more time with Foxfire and had gained a crush on the boy. So see him again brought those feelings back and she needed to know what to do!

XXX

For the next few days, one titan would usually come over and visit him. First it was Raven, who he was gaining a crush on and that of Terra. To him, this was getting weird. Anyway, she helped him finish his Nova Rasengan.

Then were Blackfire and Starfire, who helped him search Tanzaku Town. Well…some of the time. They decided to do a little gambling, something that Blackfire was good at and they were shocked when Naruto won a whole lot of money in just one sitting. Add to the fact that he said that he never played before made everyone think that he just had beginners luck, but that was thrown out the window when he went further and cleaned out the casino.

After that fun, his sisters left and Beast Boy came out when Naruto regrouped with Jiriaya. As they were walking to a bar to get some food, Naruto asked his green friend, who got a lot of confused stares from the town's folk, seeing as they never saw his bloodline before, what was wrong.

"What do you mean, Foxfire?"

"Come on, you have been abnormally quiet and even I know that is not you. So what's up man?"

Beast Boy smiled bitterly. It seemed that anyone could see right through him. "Yeah….well, back when Terra came back and decided to be one of us again, we went out, but that just lead to her betraying us to Slade."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow that this. He knew some of that from what Robin told him, but he did not know BB dated the earth girl. He smiled, "So, you still got feelings for her then?"

"I thought it did, but I guess I just want to be friends with her." Beast Boy said truthfully. "Then she went to me and said that she was sorry and everything but she did not feel like we were more than friends. That made me laugh though and she did too and me being the goof that I am asked who had caught her heart and she went quiet, but you know, I know who she likes dude."

"And who would that be?" Naruto asked air headedly, making Jiriaya smack his head and mumble something about oblivious blonds under his breath, something that Beast Boy caught and smirked at.

"Oh….that for me to know and you to find out!" Beast Boy teased with a smirk.

"I'll find out eventually, I am a ninja after all." Naruto said while pointing a thumb at himself.

"A lot of good that has done you." Jiriaya said aloud, making the blond want to smack that Toad Sage.

Beast Boy chuckled as they entered a bar and blinked before covering his sensitive nose. This place stank! However, Jiriaya didn't notice this because he was too preoccupied with the buxom blond sitting at one of the table with a pig and black haired girl that looked nervous for some reason.

Jiriaya had them sit in the seats right across the blond woman , who blinked in surprise. "Jiriaya….seems that I am seeing a lot of old faces recently."

"Oh? Let me guess, you say Orochimaru."

"Yes, it was quite comical to see him with no arms." Tsunade said. "Now, what do you want?"

"Right to the point." Jiriaya said with a smirk. "I like that. Well, our snake friend has left a few problems in Konoha and sensei told me to get you."

"No. Even though he took care of Orochimaru and his arms, I won't come back."

Naruto decided to break off his silent conversation with his green friend and said, "Look, I am sorry for whatever crap you had to deal with in Konoha, but they need you. My friend said got his mind scramble but his elder brother and there are a lot of people hurt." He paused when something came to mind. "Besides, there are some people from you past alive again. But if you want to help humpy dumpty put himself back together again, then this is probably useless."

Beast Boy snicked at his friend speech skills. Tsunade narrowed his eyes while Jiriaya was inwardly groaning. He just knew the red headed brat was about to cause a fight. "Who are we talking about." The Slug Sage asked.

Naruto eyed her and then turned to Beast Boy and asked, "Hey Beast Boy, do you think her _oldness _could take it?"

Beast Boy smiled and said, "I don't know, I thought_ old_ people get heart attacks from seeing the dead come back to life, I mean I saw that in a movie once."

Jiriaya wanted to just bang his head against the table. He told the brat to NOT to call Tsunade old! Tsunade growled and brought a foot to the top of the table to lean in close to the red head. "What was that brat!"

Naruto smirking at the challenge, did the same and said, "I called you old and not able to handle what you would see back in Konoha. What is the matter, old age making your hearing go out?"

Tsunade growled and responded by flicking the younger blond's head, sending him crashing through his seat and through the wall. He kept on flying through the street and crashed into the next building. She then leaned into Beast Boy's face and said, "What did you say green bean?"

Beast Boy eeped before quickly yelling out, "Nothing!" before he went up in a poof of smoke, making the medic blink stupidly.

"Whoa! That was almost as strong as Starfire's punches!" Naruto was heard from his spot, again making Tsunade blink stupidly and to look at Jiriaya with a questioning look.

"His sister…" Jiriaya said with a sigh as he got with his old teammate to find Naruto dusting off his pants.

"Oi, Ero-sennin. You never said anything about her having monster strength like a Tameranian!" He then put on a thoughtful look and said, "Of course if I paid attention in class I would probably already know that."

"I have no clue what you are talking about kid, but you better tell me who it is you are talking about!" Tsunade growled out. However, she was thinking back to a better time. Only one person could take one of her hits like that and that was Kushina.

"Oh?" Naruto asked. "I am assuming snake face told you there would be a reward for helping his royal ass. Think about it and you'll know."

Tsunade growled but thought back. Orochimaru did say that he would bring back her lover and brother so that meant...her eyes widened, "Oh my god!"

"Yep!" Naruto cheered. "The first and second hokages!"

Tsunade swung her head at Jiriaya, hoping the blond was not messing with her head and the look in the Toad Sage's eyes told her that the blond was speaking the truth. Tsunade needed to sit down and Jiriaya helped her back to her seat in the pub. Naruto looked at Shizune and asked, "Um….where did Beast Boy go?"

XXX

Kisame coughed out blood in a painful fashion. "I am so going to kill that brat!" He growled out.

"Calm down Kisame. We need him alive for the sealing." Itachi replied as he tried his best to heal this partner's wounds, which were pretty bad. He was defiantly NOT a healer, but even he could see what was wrong with his partner. That man's chest was twisted and burned and his shoulder was basically useless. He shark like man was lucky to be alive.

"Fuck calming down and fuck the sealing. That brat is dead and you will not stop me!" Kisame raged.

After a long pause, Itachi blinked and said, "Very well, but I am coming, I want to see how you will kill him."

"Whatever, you just better not interfer!"

XXX

Day had passed into night and the group was now at a hotel. After far as Naruto knew, Jiriaya and Tsunade had gone out to drink. She wanted to see her relatives with her own eyes, so she agreed to to come with them, but Orochimaru was expecting an answer the next day. So they were going to have to fight the snake.

Still, drinking the night before the big fight with someone who was as powerful as them, not good. Of course the snake man didn't have his arms, so that made it easier he guessed.

He was currently staring out at the moon on the roof while Shizune, who was the smartest one of the group, was sleeping in the room with Tonton the pig. Suddenly, a shadowed figure was standing behind him, casting a shadow over him. "Hey Terra." He said nonchalantly.

Terra nearly tripped at that, "H-how did you know I was here?"

At that, Naruto laughed. "The others asked the same thing. I know you are here because you have to pass through my mind to get into this word, and don't ask how that works, I am not sure myself."

The earth girl chuckled at that. "So, how did you exams go?" she said as she laid down next to the blond.

"The Titans didn't tell ya huh?" Naruto asked. Seeing her head shake, he smiled. "It went so well that I got promoted to Special Jonin."

"What? That's great! How did you do it?"

"Oh, I did it by joining in on the all-out war that broke out during the finals. Apparently, Sound convinced Sand to join up and attack us. We beat them back easily, but I had two major battles. One was against the One Tailed Jinchuriki and other was against Orochimaru, the Snake Sennin."

"Now that is cool."

"Yeah, considering that I had to fight them at the same time." Naruto snickered. At Terra's questioning look, he said, "Shadow Clones." She seemed to get that after spending enough time with the blond that she knew what that was. So for the next few hours, Naruto retold his battles in the one day war and the help that his friends gave him, he never noticed that Terra was barely listening as she was just staring at him with a smile.

When it was past midnight, he got up and said, "Well, I might as well get to bed. I got round 2 with old snake face tomorrow and I am getting the feeling that it will be a pain in the ass."

"Yeah," Terra said, shyly. "I am sure you do fine."

"Thanks. Tell the titans I said hi, I am sure they are going to want to know who I am fighting…again."

"Don't worry, I will." Terra said with a chuckle. She then made a split second decision. She leaned over and kissed Naruto on the lips. She almost broke out laughing at his stupefied look. "For luck," She said before she went up in smoke.

It took a few minutes for Naruto's brain to reboot and when it did he asked no one in particular, "It was me that BB was taking about?"

XXX

"So…why are we waiting in the bushes" Naruto asked with a deadpanned look on his face, trying to keep his mind straight and not to why Terra kissed him last night. He was confused because he like Raven as well!

"Because, Tsunade wanted us to just in if things got to hairy." Jiriaya said while he held his head. Too much liquor equals a hangover.

"Fine…oh here he comes. Thank god, I hate waiting around." Naruto grumbled, making the Toad Sage roll his eyes.

"Tsunade….it is nice to see that you have come to a decision." Orochimaru said in his usual creepy voice.

"Yeah, I have." Tsunade said with a serious face. "I know about the First and Second Hokages. Were you going to tell me about that? I guess they are lucky to have seal masters in the village or they would be back in the ground. Limited time and all that."

At first Orochimaru was surprised to know that his old teammate knew about his mistakes, but then chuckled darkly. "So, it seems that you two are here as well. Not that it matters. I can see that Tsunade will not take my offer. Oh well, I will just have Kabuto take her memories so that he could heal me and my ninja."

"You are sick!" Shizune said.

Kabuto gave the girl a dumb look. Anyone who knew the snake like man knew that!

"So we were found out," Naruto said as he walked out of the bushes with Jiriaya.

"So that old team is back together. How….terrific." Orochimaru drawled. "Kabuto, you know what to do." The young medic nodded before he took out one of Orochimaru's severed arms and summoned the snake boss, Manda with it. The other two sennin took that as a chance to summon their own boss summons.

Meanwhile, Shizune and Naruto were facing off Kabuto. The glasses wearing medic chuckled and said, "You should just give up Naruto. You are now where near Sasuke's level of power. You could not hope to beat me."

"You know, you're right." Naruto said, making Shizune have whip lash because she turned his head at the blond so fast. "About me and Sasuke anyway, because if I was near his level I would have died already." He then put on a care free smile. "You know, I going to use one of my Tofu acquired powers on you."

"Your what?" asked a bewildered Kabuto.

Naruto thought hard in his thinking pose, completely ignoring the evil medic.

_Flashback!_

"It seems Naruto-kun has eaten Tofu recently. The strange weapon is a testament to that." Itachi said.

"Ok….and how would you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I was one of your ANBU protectors before I left. I thought sugar was bad enough, but it seemed that tofu had a strange effect on you when I gave it to you. You turned yourself into lightning."

"Sweet!" Naruto said with a smile, wondering if he could do that now.

_Flashback End!_

"That could work." Naruto suddenly as he made the tiger hand sign, digging around himself for that old power.

Kabuto watch in shock as the red headed boy with blond streaks as pure lightning streaked across the boy's form before his whole body turned into the stuff and he zoomed toward Kabuto. Before the medic could even react, he was sent to all sides of the area in a matter of seconds and to say he felt like shit was big understatement. Nobody should have to go through that.

As he leaned over and threw up, he noticed a change in the air. He looked up and saw Naruto had formed a Rasengan and then disappeared in azure flames. "Oh sh-"he tried to say before he was cut off with a rasengan to the stomach. He did send a lot of chakra to that area in order to heal it while it was being damaged, but before he could think of anything else, he was rocketed away into a nearby boulder, which now had a good sized crater in it. He tried getting back up but just fell over. "Used to much chakra." He gasped out.

"Tsk, weak brat." came a familiar voice. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Kisame, who was in a new cloak to hide his injuries.

Naruto cut his eyes to Jiriaya and his battle. It seemed that with old age, came a few problems but they were doing pretty well. There were a few specks of blood on Tsunade, which Jiriaya told him was her fear, but she did not seem to be bothered by it. That made him wonder what happened last night.

Jiriaya turned his head and saw who entered the battle and cursed his luck. "Tsunade, make sure he doesn't get himself killed!" Tsunade nodded before she de-summoned her giant slug and rushed to help Naruto.

Looking at his new battle partner, he smiled. "So now it is three against one, sweet!"

"Tch, not like it matters!" Kisame growled as he hefted his blade only to wince. His sword arm was shot thanks to that pink flurry of blades. He looked at the three and sighed. He knew he was going to loose with only one arm to swing his massive blade, but he still had his legs. He just needed to take out the two women to kill the red headed brat who did this two him.

So, using his speed, he got behind Shizune and used the butt of his hilt to knock her out before he disappeared again and reappeared behind Tsunade, who seemed to anticipate that attack. So he faked trying to knock her out, which made her arms rise up, that made the shark like man smile evilly and he swung his sword around and caught Tsunade in the side, knocking out the air in her lungs. He was not done though because the spikes of his blade shot out into her side and raked back. Tsunade screamed in pain as her side was sliced open.

"No!" Naruto raged before he used his speed to rush up to a surprised Kisame and before he had to a chance to react, Naruto slammed his foot on the massive blade and sent it spiraling out of the shark man's hands, where it landed a few inches from Kabuto's head.

"Oh, that takes off a lot of weight, thanks kid!" Kisame shouted before he slammed a fist into Naruto's face, sending him across the field.

Naruto got back up, none the worse for wear. He glanced over at Tsunade, who seemed to be healing her own injury pretty quickly. He then glanced over at Shizune before he glared at Kisame. He would not let anyone else get hurt because of him! He needed to finish this now! The shark like man seemed to have the same idea because he was going through one handed handsigns.

Know that it would take the man a long time to do that, Naruto created a rasengan and before he begun to pull the energy from the stars again. What happened was the rasengan growing bigger before turning pure white. In addition to that, it seemed to have two rings spinning around it, like an atom "Time to end this! **Fire Style: Super Nova Rasengan!"**

"**Water Style: Great Shark Bullet!" **Kisame shouted at the same time, however, he never noticed that Naruto disappeared in blue flames before it was too late. He paid for that and was very surprised to find a full powered rasengan in his back.

The new rasengan twisted the skin on his back while burning it at the same time. Then, when it seemed like the worst was over, he felt immense pain in his chest before it and everything in it was blown out in a flame thrower like fashion. That was still not the end, end though the shark like man felt his own end coming soon, but the rasengan seemed to expand before it engulfed him, burning the man alive before there was a large explosion and it rose up into a pillar of white fire that went high in the sky. Then, if people were watching the attack from far away, like those in Konoha, they saw the fire pillar form into a phoenix, which gave out a large cry before dissipating.

After that, all seemed quiet. Itachi, from his spot, stared in shock. He had never seen an attack like that and it scared him because it completely obliterated Kisame. He backed up before he disappeared, he needed to get out of there.

The three Sannin also stared in complete shock at the power behind the attack. Jiriaya felt there was another energy powering that attack since he knew that Naruto was not that powerful, but he also knew that it was not Nature Chakra. This…this was more powerful!

Tsunade, from her position over Shizune, could not believe her eyes. This kid just took out an S-class missing ninja, who had been one of the Swordsman of the Mist. Who was also now a part of some organization that Jiriaya called the Akatsuki. This kid was truly something else and the look in his eyes reminded her of her little brother's, full of determination and that never give up attitude. She was sure this kid would go far. Hell he could be Hokage if he wanted to!

Orochimaru, from his perch on Manda's head, actually had his jaw hanging out. He was actually scared! It was like the time when Hanzo practically beat their asses and there was nothing they could do about it!

Naruto turned his gaze to Orochimaru with a glare. He was tired of this snake always trying to ruin people's lives. Besides, his arms were gone and his could fight, if crappy at best. He needed to end him as well. He couldn't have the man trying to destroy Konoha while he was gone now could he? So he brought in more of that star energy he had been using.

After a few minutes, his eyes snapped open. He was gaining too much and needed to stop! Suddenly he felt an immense power in his right arm before he completely stopped the energy from coming in. he didn't know it, but the Connection was back up, and the titans where either looking out of his eyes or through the TV in the tower.

When Naruto looked at his arm, he saw that it was glowing white like the super nova rasengan and it seemed to have a shine like a diamond, but the glow did stop at his elbow. Still it was very weird!

From the connection, his sister gasped in shock. That power he was using was a rare Tamaeranian power! But now that Blackfire thought about it, Naruto's color of fire explained a lot. White and Blue would some of the most powerful fires in their race and it was said that they gained the power of the very cosmos themselves!

Naruto had no clue what to do with this new power and it was really starting to hurt his arm! Suddenly the connection sent him another vision, this one from Paradox.

_Vision_

Paradox panted at he glared at his black cowled mentor. He had went through a lot this summer, what with stopping some magic crazed freak from destroying or taking over the world and all. Hell, even though he is part Kyrtonian, he is able to use a bit of magic thanks to Merlin's Book!

"Damn, you think that there spars would be easier." Paradox said to himself aloud.

"Don't count on it. "Batman said as he threw a punch, with the blond dodged. Training with the Jutsice League like you wanted is hard, like Superman said at the beginning. You think Kara is having an easier time with Wonder Woman and the other amazons?"

Paradox paled that that, he forget who his best friend was dealing with. Steeling his resolved, he brought a new power out, something he has been wanting to try for a long time with her Tameranian powers. So, pulling the power of the stars to him, he formed a ball of energy, much like he does with his sayian powers.

Batman rose an eyebrow, was Paradox going to use one of those Kamehamaha attacks on him? Looking around, the training room seemed stable enough for it, but that power felt different.

Paradox smirked before his hands shot and it he yelled, "Cosmic Wave!" The attack reputed into a sonic wave that sent Batman into the wall.

_Vision End!_

Naruto knew that what he currently had was far more that what Paradox had, so he held his hand out and pointed it directly at the snake man, who was frozen in fear by the red head's power. Hey, it was not Naruto's fault that he was not looking around, or else he was over seen that the power he possessed had created a spider webbed crater around him!

The energy creeped from his arm to the tip of his palm as it formed a large white ball of energy. Jiriaya and Gamabunta had already leapt out of the way, having a feeling what the attack would do. Naruto growled in pain as he yelled out the attack. **"Cosmic Destroyer !"** The attack shot out, multiplying in size the further it traveled from him.

Manda wisely went up in a poof of smoke, leaving Orochimaru to his death. That made the snake man come out of his stupor, but he noticed it was too late to do anything. "Oh….shit." he grumbled before the attack hit him and everything around him. The attack worked much like his nova blast attack, but on a much larger scale.

Lowering his arm, he sighed tiredly, those attacks really drained him and his arm was killing him! Suddenly he something behind him and when he turned, he saw a pale looking Kabuto stab into his shoulder, where his artery would be before that teen disappeared in a body flicker with Orochimaru's arms.

As he was falling, he saw the world darken and before he passed out, he his name being called by many people.

**XXX**

**Ok, there was a freebie from Hero's Destined Path. Hope you like what is to come. I am tired, later everyone.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 14**

**Things have slowly gone to shit over here. My new job sucks so bad because I get no breaks, it is another dishwashing job, and the atmosphere is despressing. I HOPE I get this gas station job, I really do.**

**Anyhow, the Fire Style: Super Nova Rasengan is like Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, he is going to have to throw it and that power is about the same, so imagine Naruto tossing both of those around. Hell, later I might combine them. Also, SNR will also be referred as the Atomic Rasengan because it looks like an atom.**

"Shit, hold on kid!" Tsunade shouted as she rushed to the fallen alien prince. She gasped when she did a quick diagnostic jutsu. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Jiriaya asked in worry.

"He fucked his whole arm up when he used that super nova attack." Tsunade said as she healed the top of his arm where Kabuto stabbed him. "I can heal this, but it seems to be on an atomic level, it struck a few of his atoms, so the healing will be slow."

"Shit, that is bad." Jiriaya said with a look of pain.

"It is, but a strange energy seems to be helping the healing process along." Tsunade suddenly said and when she combined her chakra with it, there was a sudden pulse of energy that few out and it went across the whole land. It was feeling of immense power and for a moment Tsunade saw the figure of a giant phoenix over the boy.

That is when all the titan's showed up, wanting to know if he was ok. Terra and Raven the most however, and Jiriaya put on one of his…smiles, already thinking of new book.

Raven checked the boy with her powers and said, "It seems he is in some type of healing coma, but that strange power is inducing it."

XXX

Down in an alley in Jump City, the figure of Naruto or Foxfire as he is known here. He groggily got up and heard chuckling. Looking around, he turned and saw a small gang of thieves leering at him. "Well, boys, seems we got a downed Titan in our mits, let's show him how we do things on our turf."

Naruto just stared stupidly at the idiots before he held out a hand and a shock wave of blue fire knocked them all into a wall. After that, he flew upwards into the sky. "Great, so I really am here. Seems whatever Kabuto did to me, really screwed me up." He said.

Shrugging, he meditated while in midair so that he could contact his friends. All of a sudden, he felt immense power in his head and the feeling of someone sucker punching him in the face made him lose control and almost fall out of the sky. Breathing heavily, he looked around to find one there and knew what had happened….well almost. Something bad had happened to him and he lost his connection to the others. "Crap, this is not good."

Sighing, he flew across the city to Piano Pizza to think, only problem was that in the streets nearby it, some idiots were causing havoc. Flying in close, he noticed it was Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, a three that tried to take over the tower one time….according to Robin.

Smiling, he touched down in front of them and said, "So, how is it going?"

Jinx looked at the newcomer and was put off but his nonchalant attitude. "It is going great! We are having lot's of fun stealing stuff and causing havoc!"

"Yeah shit stain! We heard the Titans rushed to the tower because one of their friends got hurt bad. Now we are free to do as we please!" Gizmo said with Mammoth nodded his head.

"Oh, so the titans went to check on my body huh?" Naruto said, getting confused looks. "They probably won't be back for a while." Seeing their still confused looks, he said, "Yeah, my body is in another dimension and my…mind is here. Don't ask because I am not sure how that works myself."

Jinx raised an eyebrow at the odd guy in front of her and her friends. She had to admit that he was cute but he seemed familiar somehow. That orange skin was not common and the last time she saw skin like that was on…STARFIRE! "Hey, are you related to Starfire?" she asked out of the blue.

Naruto smiled. "Oh? Of course I do, I am her twin."

"TWIN!" the boys yelled.

Gimzo got on Naruto's face before backing up and saying, "How can this crap muncher be her twin, he acts differently that dizzy red head!"

"Ah but I am, now before we do anything else, I got ask, why are you three attacking the town?"

"Simple, we are villains and that is what we do." Jinx said.

"Ah….well as a Titan, I am going to ask to stop. I would really hate to hurt such a pretty girl and her…odd friends." Naruto said with a smile, making Jinx blush a bit.

"Just who are you?" Mammoth asked curiously.

"Me, I am Foxfire and I am a bad ass ninja that is also an alien!" Naruto introduced himself while giving the peace sign, getting sweat drops from the three."

Jinx smirked, even though she was a little weary of fighting the guy after some of the stories she has heard. "Awe, if we left, we would not get to see what a lone Titan can do against the three of us." She said with a smile before she rushed the red head.

Naruto smiled and stood in place as the girl rushed him with acrobatic and simply moved his body away from the girl's strikes with easy, effectively pissing her off that she could not touch him. When she thought she had a clear strike, he made a flicking motion to her head, sending her back quite a few yards away, dazed. He didn't use much power in that. If he did, her head would not be there

He then disappeared from view, making Gimzo yell, "Alright, where is that shit stain!"

"Behind you." Naruto said he had his hand in a tiger seal "Let me show you an attack that my….teacher used on me. **Leaf Village Secret Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!**" he said all with that annoying smile and he poked the tiny terror's ass, and a few seconds later, he went flying across the street and knocked himself out as he crashed into a wall. This made Jinx come out of her haze and just gawk at what this guy did to her teammate. She wanted to laugh.

Mammoth too wanted to laugh, but he was kind of pissed that this guy seemed to think they were not a threat. He roared and slammed his fists down on the Alien Prince, who would not stop smiling! Naruto caught the fists with ease, but his right arm, the one he used the new rasengan, had a sudden pang of pain and his expression turned into one of pain for half a second before the smile returned full force.

Jinx and Mammoth seemed to notice this, but they could not do a thing about it because Naruto sent out a small shockwave of blue fire that made Mammoth stumble back in a daze before Naruto smile turned into a smirk as he created a ball of energy in his hand, but again, his arm was in pain, but it just wasn't the arm, it was the chakra pathways too.

So ignoring that for the time being, he let loose his attack in Mammoth's gut. **"Rasengan!" **The big teen seemed to spin around in place before he shot off into the sky across town.

After all this, Jinx could only stare at where his friend took off. She then turned to Foxfire and could not help but be afraid of the guy, but she would not let fear over take her! She ran at the boy that she now had a healthy respect for and a small crush and sent hex bolt at him with a smirk, no matter what, no one could come away from these unscathed!

Naruto kept that annoying smile on his face as he seemed to dodge the bolts of pink with ease. Seeing what those did out of the corner of his eye, he decided not to get hit, but his distraction cost him as a hex bolt was sent his way and he could not dodge. So thinking fast, he sent chakra to his left arm and swung to deflect hex bolt. When it hit, the chakra seemed to waver for a second before it bounce off harmlessly into the street, which cracked.

Jinx stood there in shock. No one had ever been able to do that before! She smiled inwardly, she found someone who was not affected by her powers and he was on the other side of the law! But that did not matter at the moment because she had to get out of here! So she gathered up Gizmo and haul ass to where Mammoth would have landed.

Naruto sighed in relief. He really didn't want to fight at the moment. Something was going on with his body and it was getting harder to fight.

He made his way to his original destination, Piano Pizza. About an hour later, he was done with food and thinking about what had happened. That power he used for the Super Nova Rasengan must have been unstable or it was the attack itself. That attack could have been a double edged sword! Well, it was the first time he had ever used that attack, so he did not know what would happen.

Sighing, Naruto stood up and took a walk through the city, looking for something to do while he waited to awake in his real body. Suddenly, he smiled and said, "I know your there. You have been watching me since I decided to eat."

From a nearby alley, a girl walked out into the open. Her attire was much like Slade's, just more feminine and a few more pockets for weapons. She had a black and orange mask that just covered the top of her head and her eyes. She had long white hair that came out of the end of the mask. "A sharp one I see. Not only are your skills unique and powerful, you are very vigilant."

"Well it comes with the training." Naruto said with a shrug. "I am a ninja after all."

"Not a type of ninja I know of, but I believe you." The white haired girl said.

"Ok, then. So why are you following me?"

"Simple, I am here to take revenge on the titans. I have already taken care of the fools from my father's past." she said, "But I will not kill you since you are new to them, but I will fight you since I have a feeling you will stop me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "So, you blame them for your father's death?" Naruto said as he just stood there.

"Yes, he is my father after all and he taught me everything I know." The white haired girl said.

Naruto sighed, "I guess a simple spar will do because I really don't want you hurting my friends. Oh and the name's Foxfire if ya didn't know that."

"Ravager." The girl introduced herself as she took a fighting stance. "Oh and just so you know, I know about that little weakness in your arm. I saw you wince in your fight with the Hive teens."

"Well, this should be interesting then." Naruto said with his annoying smile in place, but inwardly he was grimacing.

With those words, Ravager came at him with shuriken flying, surprising the alien prince before he chuckled. She must have been trained in this world's ninja arts. So, taking out a kunai, he deflected all of them with ease and almost got sliced by her own kunai. He was surprised that she was fast.

Bring out a staff, she begun to swing it at him and he responded by jumping up to the roof tops. She responded by jumping off the walls to follow him. She stared at him before saying, "Are you sure you are on the right side? You could be free to do whatever you want with those powers and yet you do things for people who really don't care for you."

Memories of his younger years in Konoha rose and it made him angry. He felt his dark side creeping up on him and he brought out his bass guitar to block her staff.

Now this was interesting. Ravager was intrigued by his odd behavior, what she said must have brought up some bad memories and it was affecting him badly. That much could be said with his eyes as they change from blue to red, along with his guitar, and his features were more….feral.

Naruto broke through the girl's staff like it was nothing, hit the girl. When she fell on her back in pain, Naruto noticed his anger and tried to calm himself down. _NO! I am not a demon! I will not let it take me over!_ He thought as he calmed down. Sighing, he held out a hand for her to take, which she did. "Let's….just talk."

Ravager hesitantly took that hand and got up before they sat on the edge of the roof they were on. She looked at the red head and asked, "So, what was that about. The strange change I mean."

"Heh, long story short, I had a demon in me before my power destroyed it…..but that also made me part demon and I really don't want to use it."

"I see, but why not? It is power that you could use to defeat your enemies, why not use it?" Ravager asked curiously.

"It is a dark power and I guess I am afraid to use it." Naruto said before he chuckled nervously. In all honesty, he never planned to use it, but it would come out every now and then and it scared him.

"You should learn to use it because if you don't learn how to control it, it will control you." Ravager said. "But it is your life so it is your choice, I can't make it for you."

Naruto smiled. "Your right and you know, you should take your own advice as well."

Ravager stared at the alien prince in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You are taking revenge for your father, but his enemies are not yours. But like you said, it is your choice since it is your life." Naruto stated. "But I would hate to see a new friend go down the dark path."

Ravager whipped her head at Naruto so fast that she thought she got whiplash. She had just met this guy and she voiced that she would hurt his friends. Then they have a small fight where she must have brought out some bad memories to bring out his demonic state and he calls her a friend while also giving advice to her? This…guy was so confusing! Finally, she let a small smile grace her lips. This guy was so forgiving. "Very well, I shall think about it." She then noticed that his form was fading. "Looks like your are disappearing."

Naruto blinked before looking at himself and smiling. "Seems I am about to wake up." He said cryptically, confusing the girl. He turned to her and smiled. "If I am ever in the area again, let's hang out. And my real name is Naruto by the way."

Ravager smiled, "Rose Wilson and I would like that."

Then something odd happened. Normal flames began to appear on his body, engulfing him. "W-what's going on?" He said in panic as he and the flames disappeared.

Ravager had watched it all with wide eyes. As he was disappearing, he saw his eye change once again from blue to red and then the flames came to engulf him. She sighed and said, "I am not sure Naruto, but it seems like it is time to learn some control over your dark self."

XXX

The Titans were all sitting in chairs in the hotel room that Tsunade got for Naruto while they waited for him to wake up. It was Starfire that suddenly spoke with a good idea. "I have got the idea!"

"Oh and what is that little sister?" Blackfire asked in a drawl and seemed calm, but in the inside she was freaking out, her little brother was hurt and she did not think she could take it if she lost him again!

"Well, the last time he was unconscious, his mind went to our world, maybe it happened again!"

Beast Boy gawked and then smacked his head. "I can't believe none of us thought of that!"

"Right, let's go!" Terra shouted before she went up in smoke with raven at the same time. The other titans looked at each other and nodded before they too disappeared, leaving a very confused Shizune in their wake.

Tsunade sighed. "Kids….always in a hurry, but maybe they can help him."

"I am sure they can." Jiriaya said with a chuckle. "I mean, the old man told me that he was originally from that world and that he plans to return if he ever finds a way. So his connection to that world is pretty strong and it is his mind that usually goes to that world anyway."

Tsunade stared at her old white haired teammate and sighed, You will have to explain that process to me later. Right now-" She said but was cut off as normal flames suddenly burst on to Naruto's prone bodyand stayed there while some jumped off of him and to the Samehada that was leaning on the wall courtesy of Jiriaya. The man thought the alien prince should get. The flames engulfed the blade before they jumped back to Naruto, who was still a flame as well.

Suddenly the flames grew bigger and to the form of a phoenix standing on the boy. Its red eyes stared at the three adults, who had looks of shock on their faces. **"Relax humans, I am here help the boy."**

"What do you mean and who are you?" asked Jiriaya.

"**I am the Phoenix Boss, and I have been helping the healing process."** It said, **"After his use of the celestial energy, it messed up his arm because he is not ready for it. That power is better controlled through our sage mode. But before he can learn it, he must be at peace with himself."**

"At peace with himself? What does that mean?" Tsunade asked.

"**When the Kyuubi died and made Naruto his heir, which made Naruto part demon. It is a part that he fears and tries to keep hidden. I am going to help control that power before it controls him and that is how he will be at peace with himself." **It said before all the flames compressed in on itself to create a small ball of fire before it came into contact with Naruto's head and stayed there after a small flash of light.

Tsuande turned to Jiriaya and asked, "You think that will work?"

"I am not sure to be honest. He told me about that power as we trained for the chunin exams, but when I asked to show me the power, he refused." Jiriaya said as he stared the boy, hoping that it would work.

XXX

After returning to their own bodies, the Titans made their way into town with Raven leading them. She finally found the boy thank to his energy signature. They found him on a roof top fading away while talking to some girl with a Slade like mask. Suddenly, he went up in normal flames and heard what the girl had said. Robin narrowed his eyes and asked, "Just who are you?"

Ravager turned her head to them before slowly getting up, gather tension in the air. She then bowed to them and said, "My name is Ravager and I am the daughter of Slade. I want to kill you all but after a talk with the one that disappeared, I need to think." She said slowly before she took out a smoke bomb, slammed it down, and disappeared.

It took the Titans a few minutes to process what happened and the ones that had fought the man shouted, "SLADE HAD A KID?"

XXX

Naruto groggily got back up and froze. There were a few things that were off. He saw that his skin was that of a normal human's, he had different clothes on, and to top it all off, he was in a strange land that had a dark smoke filled sky, with volcanoes oozing lava, RIVERS OF LAVA ALL AROUND HIM! "Just what it going on!

"**Simple, your mind had entered our part of the summoning realm."**

Jumping to his feet, Naruto turned around to fight the Phoenix Boss staring down at him. "Oh? Hey there Boss Phoenix. So why am I here?"

"**You have damaged yourself greatly in your battle with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. The Celestial Energy is something that you are not ready for in great amounts. That is what our Sage more is for. But in order for you to use that power at full strength and not damage yourself in the process, is to be at peace with yourself. And by that I mean you must learn to control your demonic side."**

"WHAT? I can't do that!"

"**I know it is something you fear Naruto, but you must overcome that fear or it will control you and you will never learn to be at your greatest. Therefore, have brought you to my part of the summoning realm and turned you into your demonic form, otherwise known as Demon King. And when you have gained control, you will be able to switch forms at will by saying the name of the form you want. Like Foxfire or Demon King."**

Naruto sighed heavily. It seemed that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Well, this had to be done sooner or later and he kind of hoped it was later because of his fear, but if what the Phoenix Boss said was true then, he needed todo this now before he let the fear control him. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

The giant bird seemed pleased by this answer and said, **"I tis quite simple really. You have to defeat your darkness, a darkness that it would seem is seal with in your very being and has been trying to find a way out and control one of your alternate selves. Yes, all of your alternate selves have had to battle this darkness at one point or another and they have all won and now you must do the same."**

"Huh, no pressure, right?" Naruto joked, but it seemed the giant flaming bird didn't appreciate it.

"**Naruto, this is important. If you lose, your darkness will be free once again and take over your body and destroy everything. It is a being of pure evil that had to be seal away by it's opposite."**

"Ok ok!" Naruto said in a panic, thinking his upset the bird. "So how are we going to do this?"

"**There are a few things you must know before you fight your dark self. Your elemental affinities are different. You still have fire but wind had turned to water to compensate your new weapon you will be using for this fight." ** The bird said as it waved its wing and the Samehada appeared in a column of flames. **"You cannot use your Tameranian powers or any related jutsu."**

Naruto nodded as he took the giant sword. He heard a feminine voice in his head speak to him. _So you are the one who killed Kisame. If you defeat your dark self like that bird, I will you use me outside of your mind, don't disappoint me boy._ Naruto chuckled and gave an affirmative. When a giant mirror rose out the ground, he assumed that would be the portal that his dark self would come through.

Still he could not help but stare at his new form. He had normal human skin that had a nice tan, His whisker marks were back, but they were much darker and larger, his eyes were red with slits in them, his red and yellow hair had turn pure white and flat but it still went past his shoulders, he had fox ears on top of his head, and he had nine white fox tails. He thought that his fur would be red like the Kyuubi's, but he was dead wrong.

His clothes where different too. He had Japanese style green pants that could be what samurai wear, they did had hole near his hips and medical tap covering his skin there, the same tape was on the top part of his chest while a green, black lined vest sat upon his shoulders. Attached to the vest were black, green lined arm bracers they conformed his skin, with the same on his feet. He looked pretty badass.

Suddenly, the image of him simmered and his mirror self was smiling evilly at him. The image walked out of the mirror and morphed into something worse as it walked out. The dark Naruto's hair was spiky, short and jet black with red tips, deep whisker mark adorned his face, dark red slitted eyes, pale skin, no shirt to hide his scared muscular chest, baggy black pants with a torn up Akatsuki robe tied around his waist, and blood red shinobi sandals.

Naruto assumed that this was his dark self, he looked evil enough. Dark Naruto kept on smiling evilly until he said, "So…it would seem that field is set once more. I almost won last time, hopefully I will this!" His smile grew insane as dark energy formed in his hand before he shot it at Demon King, send the white haired demon on his back a few yards back.

Naruto coughed as he regained all the air that was knocked out him as he got back up and glared that his dark haired self. "That was a cheap shot." He growled out before asking, "So what do I call you?"

The Dark Naruto blinked stupidly before he smiled and said, "I guess you may call me…Insanity! Not like you will care when you are dead!" He then laughed insanely as the shadows seemed to rattle. This made Demon King nervous because he did not know Insanity's powers, heck he barely knew his own!

Insanity seemed to catch on to this before he disappeared with pure speed and slammed a fist into Demon King's gut and twisted, making the boy cough out blood. Insanity didn't give the white haired demon a chance to rest or react as he slammed a leg onto his shoulder, sending him to the ground, but he then used his other knee to slam into Demon King's face. As Demon King flew back, Insanity grabbed his foot, threw him over his shoulder, and slammed the King of Demons into the ground, creating a large crater.

"Such a pity. I was hoping for a fight, not a slaughter. Your other selves were so much stronger and I had so much fun trying to kill them. You are so pathetic!" He shouted in disgust until as insane smile grew on his face. "Oh well, I suppose I could torture you nice and slow, while I am here. Make you wish for death!"

"S-screw you." Demon King spat out as he weakly got out of the crater.

"Ah, the natural tenacity that we have is still in you. Good. I was starting to think that you where the one that didn't have it." Insanity said slowly. "Now, LET THE TORTURE BEGIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Insanity laughed loudly. He suddenly went quiet as a truly maddening smile grew on his face as his eyes grew insanely small before the rattling shadows all converged on him, making him look all the more insane and evil. "Let's see, where to begin? Oh yes, the memories of our childhood that I know you have, let's combine them with mine!"

He moved lightning fast like wraith and crutched Demon King's head tightly. Insanity smirked, "Let the mental torture begin! HAHAHA!" In that instant, Demon King relived all the dark things that happened in his childhood, and then the real torture came with reliving Insanity's memories. His was far worse. He did not hide his intelligence and darkness, he was tortured mercilessly by so many people in the village and Demon King felt it all. The physical torture was immense! Finally, the old man could not hide his anger and rage and tried to kill Insanity as well. It was then that Insanity snapped and killed the Old Hokage and massacred the rest of the village.

Insanity cut the mental torture of his memories off and slammed the white haired boy back into the ground again. "I can see it. The insanity is creeping up on you and you are losing yourself."

"Shut the fuck up you nut job. I am not like you!" Demon King shouted as he got back up. Insanity had shown him his fear about what he could have been like and could be if the darkness took control.

"Oh not yet you are not." Insanity said with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "You know, you are doing a little better than the last person I had to fight, just a bit, but it is time for some more torture!" Insanity laughed before he bombarded Demon King with Shadow Whips that cut deep into the white haired demon.

XXX

The titans were back in Naruto's world, they would deal with Slade's daughter later. When they arrived, Tsunade informed them about Naruto state of mind and his need to be at peace with himself. The alien prince's sisters did not like it but they hoped Naruto would be ok. They didn't know the peril their teammate was in.

Raven decided to put her telepathic powers to use by accessing the red head's mind, projecting on the wall for all to see. It was sort of like Naruto dimensional viewing eye. They tuned in just in time see the binging of his fight and throughout, they stared in horror at what he was going through.

Jiriaya grit his teeth as he watch helplessly. This Insanity was someone to not mess with he wanted to beat himself up for failing him, but he also wanted to kill him for want he was doing to their Naruto.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy could not believe that Naruto could go through all that and still live, but they were glad that their friend was tough like that.

All the girls had tears in their eyes at the ordeal that he was going through. It was mind blowing for them and his sisters wanted to going and help him before they lost him again. Terra and Raven wanted to do the same so they would not lose the boy they were in love with. Somehow, they knew he could make, he had to!

XXX

Demon King glared defiantly as he got up when the Shadow Whips stopped. He beaten, bloody, and broken body screamed in pain, but he needed to win! He would win, he had to!

Insanity stared at Naruto for a minute before he smiled. "My my, you are a tough one. The last guy I had to fight almost gave up believe it or not." He then put on a thoughtful look. "I am not sure you know him, but was nicknamed…Akatsuki."

Demon King's eyes widened at that. "N-no, he wouldn't do that!"

"Oh that is where you were wrong." Insanity said in a sing song voice. "You see, he was revived after losing his life in the elemental countries and he ended up in the world your titan friends are from, but it was a bit different, another world was mixed in with it. You see, he created a superhero team that did a lot of good. But he kept losing people to circumstance. He lost that Terra girl first, his first love. She thought she killed him after their battle with a man named Vandal Savage. So she ran away. Then was your black haired sister in this world. However, while in the Bermuda Triangle, he lost her, another love. She went through a portal to her planet to take it over and ruin her sister's life. Let's just say that failed epically."

Demon King could not believe was he was hearing. His calm self lost two people that he loved, but even that was not enough to make him give up…was it? But it was weird hearing that his other self was in love with Blackfire.

Insanity's insane smirk kept on growing as his continued his little story. "Then he created a much large group and many of the girls there were in love with him, and he was happy. Sure he had male friends in the group that worked out well and held the team together, even if one of them was a whiny bitch because his power turned everything to dust his he touched someone. But when had to battle Vandal Savage again, his team was losing badly, so he created a mini moon to fight the man by himself in. However, their best powers clashed and while they were sent across the land, their power made a large explosion that made him think that he had killed his whole team. So he joined the Hive in Jump City and went down that dark path." He paused, letting everything sink in for Demon King. "So he nearly gave up when i had to fight him, but his damnable friends were not dead like he thought, so when they came to help him. He gained enough strength to kill me! IT SUCKED!"

Demon King was happy that his alternate self was able to beat this guy in the end and if Akatsuki could, then so could he! Using the strength that he gained while listening to Insanity speak, he got up. He then had a quick connection vision of a normal Naruto in the Kyuubi cloak, roaring, which sent a massive shock wave that sent his enemy back.

This made Demon King smirk a bit as he sent his energy to his throat while running at a surprised Insanity. He threw a fake punch, which his insane countered easily, before the white haired demon roared at point blank range. Insanity took the full force of the attack as he was blown off his feet and then crashed into the side of a nearby Volcano.

Demon King then picked up Samehada before he rushed Insanity who was just get up and slammed the giant sword into his gut. He then proceeded to beat the shit out of his insane self, with the man laughing the whole time.

Finally, Insanity had enough and caught the bandaged blade with ease before he rushed forward and knocked the air out of his white haired self. "Oh, so much better!" he laughed, 'but it is still not enough to kill me! I have a high pain tolerance, after all I have to if I have to fight every single one of my other selves."

"I will defeat you!" coughed Demon King.

"The Elementals said the exact same thing before I killed them!" Insanity shouted happily. Upon getting a confused look from his opponent, he sighed and explained. "It is how I became so strong! After I destroyed Konoha, I went and destroyed the rest of the Elemental Countries. So when there was nothing left, I found a rip in the realm and went through it. There I learned the existence of my elemental selves. So I went to each elemental realm, killed them and absorbed all their powers along with their demons, but in the end, I found there was one more me that I had to kill, my complete opposite. My sane self that used the same powers as me."

Demon King froze at this. This…thing would kill himself a millions times just to get stronger? That's crazy!

Insanity leveled his gaze at the frozen in fear Demon King and smirked. "Oh? Are you afraid of me? Well let me show you true fear." He paused and smirked. "You fear what all the people in Konoha think of you still, so let's see what the dead have to say?"

Demon King panicked at that because it seemed that Insanity read his mind, but to go that far was not good at all. Suddenly he heard groaning as ghouls rose out of the lava like it was water. Their anger marred faces where poised at him. They crept toward him, yelling out obscenities that he should be dead ten times over. Insanity laughed out loud, "These are all the people that died by the Kyuubi's hand from each world that I have been to! NOW SUFFER!"

"No, that's not me! I didn't do it!" Demon King shouted in fear, pleading for the dead to just leave him alone, but it didn't work. They kept on coming towards him, yelling and when they finally got there, they hurt him with whatever they had on their body at the time.

"Heh, you truly are pathetic if you are letting what these people say to heart. Truly sad." Insanity said with a sick look. "But I guess I can't blame you. Once I take over your body, Konoha will be destroyed once again and thanks to that special connection you have to the other Naruto's, I will destroy ALL worlds!" His sick smile widened as the shadows rattle on his form before they jumped off of him and form into the Titans.

Though the mass of ghouls, Naruto saw them and they looked confused to be there. "Since they will be dying anyway, I have saved myself some trouble by killing them now!" Insanity created a sword of red and black energy before he sliced through all his friends; they all died while looking at him, their eyes pleading for his help.

Something in Demon King snapped as he grew very quiet and calm. Suddenly, his demonic energy, silver in color, flared into the sky around him. That knocked away all the ghouls, but something he didn't notice that there was no blood, they just disappeared. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Demon King shouted while raising his head to show off his now silver slitted eyes.

Insanity smiled nervously. "Oh….shit. I should have learned not to do that the first time." He said, getting ready for the beating he was about to take.

XXX

"YEAH! KICK HIS ASS NARUTO!" Shizune shouted, getting everyone's attention. "What?"

Blackfire chuckled. "Nothing, I think most people just thought you were mute." She said before she turned her attention back to the wall that showed her little brother dealing with the pain of loss. She put a hand on his body and said, "Please, calm down. We are alive. Those are just illusions."

XXX

After the white haired demon and thrashed Insanity with his new sword, he suddenly felt a calming presence. He turned his head to see the faded image of his older sister stand there with a sad smile on her face. Suddenly, the faded images of his friends all appeared before they turned into energy that fused with him. He felt calm again and stared at Insanity who had a look of pure shock on his face.

Insanity then snarled, "So, your anger and those friends of yours broke my illusion of pain and fear upon you. That is certainly new. This connection is so worth getting now!" He yelled for black and crimson energy exploded around his form. "For me to use my full power is something that should be appreciated. Only Sanity, my good self got me to this level!" The dark energy formed into his Kyuubi cloak.

For Demon King, his silver energy stayed in place, but he sent a good amount of his to Samehada, who did not eat it, and it created a large silver sword. "I am ending this now."

Insanity smirked as he created large claws of dark energy, poised ready to kill the demon boy. Suddenly, he saw the image of Sanity over Demon King, staring at him tauntingly. That broke his composure, "I WILL KILL YOU DEMON KING ALONG WITH SANITY AND NARUTO PRIME!" He rushed blindly at Demon King for all he was worth. Demon King calmly rushed forward, slicing his large sword through Insanity while the claws dug into him.

All that happened in a flash of light and the two were standing on opposite side of each other. Suddenly, Insanity coughed up blood before his whole form sprayed blood from all the large cut on his body. "Damn….and I thought being hugged by Naruto Prime was bad…..i lost….again." He mumbled before he fell to pieces that turned to ash.

Demon King fell to his knees and sighed, He was bloody from those claws, but he thought he had more wounds. He then remembered that Insanity said something about an illusion….so it was a all fake….thank god.

"**You have passed. Rest well Naruto Uzumaki." ** The giant phoenix suddenly boomed. Naruto smiled before he fell over.

XXX

A few days later in Naruto's world, the red head woke up to find himself in a hotel room. There was a comic book on the night stand that was about one of his alternate selves…courtesy of Beast Boy. Take the comic, he saw that all his friends were around him, sleeping. "Heh, I am glad to have friends like you guys." He said softly as he opened the book, reading about the man known as The Kyuubi and his group called The Nine, while he waited for them all to wake up.

XXX

**God that was a pain to write. I hope you all enjoyed this. I had Naruto gain a connection with Jinx and Ravager now. Next time Jinx sees Naruto though, he will be in Demon King form…that should be fun. Can you guys give me some jutsu for Naruto's Demon King form?**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 15**

**Ok, please check out my profile, I have two pictures of Naruto in his Foxfire and Demon King forms…of course Demon King will look a bit different.**

"WHAT!" Terra screamed with a full face blush

"I am sorry, can you repeat that?" Naruto asked with a deadpanned face. "I am not sure I understood."

Starfire sighed. She should have known her brother would not understand this concept right away. However, in a village perverts, she was surprised that he did not know what a Harem was. "I said that when you return, you are going to have to take many women. Our race is small and we are very emotional people, so it is only natural that you take many women."

Jiriaya was giggling up a storm in the corner of the room while the titans, Tsunade, and Shizune all gawked. Suddenly, Cyborg and Beast Boy threw themselves at Naruto's feet, yelled out, "We're not worthy!"

"Uh…can you guys stop that." Naruto told his odd friends before turning back to his sisters with a blush. "This is kind of sudden, you know that right?"

"Better late then never." said a smirking Blackfire. "Besides, it is not that bad. Knowing you, you'll choose the right girls and treat them all the same, with all the love you can."

Naruto's blush deepened at his sister's teasing but truthful words. Besides, he was not the guy to not do that. "Ok, but if I do this, then I will let the girls that I like approve of this and other girls that might join. Oh and just so you know, it will only be four girls."

"Oh?" Blackfire asked with a sly smirk as she got right in her brother's face. "Only four girls. You sure about that?" she said while putting a hand on the red heads chest, her smile still the same but the way she said it made Jiriaya gawk.

"Y-yes!" Foxfire said with a blush as a memory of what Akatsuki had said when he met him. Akatsuki was WITH his sister from that world.

"Ok then." Blackfire said with a smirk as she backed up.

Beast Boy leaned over to a clearly gawking Cyborg and asked in a whisper, "Dude, what just happened?"

"Naruto is lucky is what happened." replied the shell shocked robot man.

"Naruto, you know you will have to be careful with multiple girls, right?" Robin stated.

"Yeah man." Naruto said while he held his head. "Ugh, this is going to be a headache."

"Don't worry Naruto." Raven said with a small blush. "I am sure you can do it and stay sane."

"Yeah! If anyone can do it, it's you!" Terra replied after recovering from her shock, secretly hoping that Naruto would pick her.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Thanks, I needed that." His face grew shy as he turned to the two girls while rubbing the back of his head. "Um, would you two be with me? I have noticed that I had feelings for the both of for some time now and I did not act because of that fact. I could not choose between the two of you. I mean you are both great people in my opinion."

Raven and Terra looked at each other before a smirk came across their faces before they both leaned and kissed the red head on the cheeks, giving their answer.

Jiriaya quickly left the room with a semi straight face, the other looking at each other in confusion before they heard. "GOLD! I FUCKING STRUCK GOLD!"

Tsunade gained a tic mark on her forehead and said with a smile. "Naruto, good luck. I have to deal with an idiotic pervert." She then left the room, which lead to screams of terror and pain, sending shivers of everyone present.

"Dude. That is just creepy." Beast Boy said.

"You know, I starting to see that this is the norm for this world." Robin dead panned.

_It is time._ came a calm voice that they all head thanks to being connected to Naruto…..well Shizune didn't.

"You guys here that?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Cyborg said, on guard.

_I am Sanity, I must speak with you, Foxfire. Came to the mindscape and you may bring your friends with._

Naruto perked up at that. He knew that Sanity was the good one of the two. Insanity was just completely off his rocker. Foxfire nodded to his friends before they glowed and their forms glowed. They turned into pure chakra and shot into Naruto head as he sat cross legged, in his meditative state.

That was the scene Tsunade and a beat up Jiriaya saw when they came back into the with a sweating Shizune. "What happened?" Tsuande asked.

"Um, something must have happened in their whole because they all disappeared." Shizune tried to explain. Luckily she didn't have to say much because that window Raven had created before so that they could see Naruto battle Insanity was somehow back up.

XXX

Naruto reopened his eyes to see himself and the other titans in a large grassy plain. "Whoa, where are we?"

"In my mind, Foxfire." Sanity's voice rung out as he materialized before them. He looked a lot like Naruto did before the change, except he wore pure white robes and he looked to be about 18.

"Ok, so why did we go here?" asked the red head.

"And what is it time for?" asked Robin with narrowed eyes. He did not test this guy after what happened with Insanity.

Sanity put on a calm smile, which seemed to calm them all down. "It is time you learned what the Connection truly is." He eyed Robin and asked, "Tell me, have you heard of the Infinite Universe Theory?"

"Yeah, Batman told me about it once, said he had a run in with some weirdos who were trying to cross worlds to destroy something." Robin responded.

"Correct." Sanity said. "Now, it is true that there are a number of Infinite Universes, only because there are so many people on Earth and in each one the time line is different. It is the same for people. There are many different versions of the same person. Naruto Prime is number one while I am number two in that line and I am sure you know who would be number three."

"Why are you telling us this?" Raven asked.

"To explain the true nature of the Connection. You see, every other Naruto is branched from the three of us." Sanity explained, getting wide eyes from the group. "You see, Naruto Prime walks the fine line between sanity and insanity, he has his whole life and he still protects what is precious to him, not matter the cost. Me and my opposite are the representation of not only our mental states, but also Absolute Darkness and Absolute Light."

"Man, that is a mind blower." Beast Boy said as he held his head.

"Quite." chuckled Sanity before his expression turned sad. "I was the one who first established the Connection, but I could not held it, I was too weak at the time to understand the full responsibly and that lead Insanity to find the Connection and exploit it to gain power. He killed all the Elemental Narutos and then came for me. I managed to defeat him, but not kill him like I should have if I could have."

"He gained too much power. What else could you have done?" Blackfire asked.

"Trapped him in my world forever by destroying the connection." Responded Sanity sadly. "But I could not do it and now other Narutos are paying the price for it by having to face him as their darkness." He paused for a moment and said, "So the reason I am giving you the Connection is because you are my successor….along with a more pressing reason that I am sure you know of."

Foxfire looked down in thought before he eyed Sanity's features. To him, it seemed like he was sick with something. Then he got it. "No…"

"Yes. The seal that keeps Insanity locked away is weakening and he regaining more and more power each time he fights. Soon I fear he will escape and there will be nothing I can do to stop him."

"What! WHY?" freaked Cyborg.

"Because he will be dead." Foxfire said sadly.

"Correct. I my look young, but I am very old. The Kyuubi makes me look young, but that is not all, as Insanity grows in power, I become weaker now because he feeds of the seal's power. Soon I will be dead it will only take a small push to break the seal without my life force to sustain it."

"But why me?"

"Because your light shines brighter than any of the other Narutos and with more train in that Phoenix Sage Arts, you will surpass my own power. You have the power to withstand any darkness that comes your way. So when I saw that you were separated from your family in this double world, I gave you a taste of my power at birth, however, you never seemed to notice it when you were with your family for the short time it was. Your uncle was able to see this somehow and sealed it away, along with your Tameranian Blood until you were ready for your destiny. Though, what you did with your power was beyond what even I could do or even bothered to try."

"You mean the connections he made with us?" Terra asked.

"Yes."

"Dude that is so cool." Beast Boy cheered.

"Most Glorious!" Starfire said happily.

"Heh, I always knew you were special." Blackfire smiled.

"Thanks guys." Foxfire said with a small blush as he rubbed the back of his head at all the praise.

"Add that to the fact that you tapped into more of that power when you were thrust into Paradox's world and helped save a friend. You gained your special connection with those selves you met and those visions you receive are aside effect to that." Sanity said before his expression turned serious, "However, you will not gain the full power of the Connection when I dead. You must defeat the great Darkness that will threat your world soon and I am sure you already know what it is. In fact, it has the power influence both of your worlds."

Foxfire looked at his other self in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened as he remembered the voice from inside of Raven's power. It seemed to be connected to her power but he was not sure.

"Yes….that power is truly dark. Then when you are ready, I have a feeling you will use the connection to your advantage to defeat Insanity, a feat that I was not able to do because I was alone."

"I…I won't let you down." Foxfire stated.

"Good." Sanity said. "Now before I go, I will give you another taste of this Connection's power. You have the power to interact with a Naruto of any world since you have done it before. However, for now, how about we limit the interaction to just a memory."

"Um ok." Foxfire shrugged before turning to the others. "You guys ready for this."

"Most defiantly!" cheered Starfire.

"Yeah sure, this should be fun to watch." Blackfire said with a smirk.

"Just be careful of what you choose to see." Raven warned.

"Wise words." Sanity said before he waved his hand and the environment changed a bit….as in there was a large spider web like construct hanging in the air that seemed to go on forever. "This is the physical representation of what the Connection is. You see? You and me are starting to over lap."

"I see that," Foxfire said in awe. Insanity's junction caught his eye and he slowly reached for it, interested in seeing what made that man so….nuts, but Sanity stayed his hand.

"You are not ready to face him truly, but I guess a memory from the beginning should be seen." Sanity said as he tapped the Junction and the environment changed to Team 7's training ground and the group was all transparent.

_Vision_-_Early Memory of Insanity_

Kakashi held Sasuke Uchiha down on the ground with his knee in the boy's back and a kunai at the boy's neck. "Sakura. Kill Naruto if you want Sasuke to live!" This was clearly their genin test.

Sakura seemed to freeze at this, she had never killed anyone before and even though the blond was creepy and annoying, she did not think she could kill him. Naruto smiled darkly as he seemed to pick on this. It was time to show these fools his power.

"Why don't you do it Sakura?" Naruto asked, making the girl wipe her head in his direction in shock and that is when he trapped her. "You could be seen as the village hero."

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura said shakily as Kakashi glared at him. Sasuke was just confused as hell.

"Don't tell me to don't see it everyday." Naruto growled. "Can't you see the glares that Kakashi and the rest of villager give me. I can see it, they all want me dead! And all for something out of my control."

"Shut up Naruto." Kakashi said with venom.

Naruto smiled evilly as he turned his gaze to the Jonin and he caught him as well in his trap and Sasuke too. The shadows creeped towards him, but they didn't see that. They saw Naruto shimmer in place as someone else took his place. "It is sad really, that you can't see past the illusion that you place over yourselves. Fools will die easily that way."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" asked a scared Sakura.

"He's a demon! Do not talk to that little beast, but if you have to, beat him Sakura." Came a voice to her right, and when she looked, her eyes widened. She saw her mother and father next to her, glaring at her blond teammate. This was just like a memory of hers when she told her parents of the new boy in her class.

"Mom? Dad?"

"What are you waiting for honey?" Her 'mother' spoke.

"Kill that demon!" Her 'father' ordered.

"What? I can't kill him!" panicked the pink haired girl.

"Then you are a demon lover." Her father said with a scowl. "I am disappointed in you. Why can't you DO IT? HE IS THE KYUUBI IN HUMAN FORM! KILL HIM! TAKE REVENGE FOR OUR FAMILY AND THE REST OF THE VILLAGE!"

"No! Stop! I don't believe you!" Sakura cried as she held her head in fear and panic, but the voices on her parents kept yelling and screaming at her to do the unthinkable. Finally, she could not take it anymore and she let out an ear piercing scream before falling on the ground, unconscious.

XXX

"Sasuke." Came a very familiar voice to the young Uchiha. It was a voice that he herd only in his dreams nowadays.

Mikoto Uchiha stood in the clearing next to her hushand, who looked at his son with a stoic expression. Fugaku look bore a look that sent a chill down Sasuke's back. "Can you do it son?"

"Do what?"

"Kill your brother of course. I am sure you can do it if you do your best." Mikoto said with her smile.

"Of course I can! I am an UCHIHA!"

"Good, but to do so, you must become stronger than a demon."

"What?"

"Honey, you know the Kyuubi attack?"

"Of course, who doesn't?"

"It was supposed to be sealed in you to make the Uchiha more powerful." Fugaku said and something in the back of the young Uchiha's mind told him he knew this, like he heard this conversation before. "But that failed and the Uchiha uprising went on without the Beast, but that failed to early thanks to your brother."

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked, fearful of the answer.

"It is a simple concept to grasp son." The Uchiha Head said. "It is your entire fault that all the Uchiha are dead! If you were strong enough to protect us from your brother and the rest of the village, then we would not be dead. You failed to gain the power of the Nine Tails. YOU FAILED TO KEEP US ALIVE!"

"No!" Sasuke shouted in agony as tears strolled down his face. His eyes widened when he saw Itachi murder his parents right in front of him again.

"You don't have the Kyuubi's strength to stop me." Itachi's taunting voice rang out. 'You do have the power to kill me, not will you ever have enough Hate to DESTORY ME! YOU FAILED LITTLE BROTHER!" Itachi's eyes changed to that of their Mangekyo Sharingan and Sasuke was trapped the Sharingan's genjutsu, showing him the worst possible death ever.

It was too much for the young Uchiha as he too let out a scream and passed out.

XXX

Insanity chuckled as all three of them screamed in terror before passing out. All he had done was access their memories before he twisted them in his genjutsu that eh cast on them. All he had really done with his new…sensei… was show Rin and Obito making out as their skin melted off of them. Along with Obito's half on Kakashi, blaming him for everything, including Rin's death. Kakashi could not take it.

"Sad how a jonin was beaten by my simple genjutsu." Insanity said with a pout before his face grew into one of his insane smiles as he belted out an insane laugh that was heard throughout the village.

_Vision End_

When the vision ending, Foxfire and the Titans all looked sick.

"Dude, I am glad we don't have to battle him." Beast Boy said weakly.

"Oh yeah, that would be hell." Cyborg said.

"Agreed." Terra and Raven said at the same time.

"Somehow, I think this Insanity would fit in quite well in Gotham." Deadpanned Robin.

"Yes well, not all sane with him as you saw." Sanity said. "He was always….a little off."

"Ok, So how many will you show me?" Foxfire asked, trying to get his thoughts away from Insanity.

"I think four more should do and of them is of your friend, Akatsuki" Sanity stated, getting a blush from Foxfire and smirk from Blackfire.

_Vision-Memory of Akatsuki (if you don't know who the characters are…look them up on the Marvel and DC Comic Base.)_

They saw a large moon like structure made metal and rock floating in midair and it seemed to be shaking because of the battle going on inside of it.

"You think Naruto is going to be ok?" Sofia, otherwise known as Renascence, asked in concern to her teammates.

"Have faith in our leader Sofia. He said he would take on this...Vandal Savage by himself." Danielle Moonstar, otherwise known as Mirage, said with confidence.

"Wait, didn't he say the first time he fought this man, he lost someone name Terra?" Kevin Ford, otherwise known Wither, asked.

Mirage gained a pained look. "Yes. She thought she killed us when he power went out of control and she ran. Naruto still beats himself up for that. So he wants to finally be rid of Vandal so he will suffer no more."

"Yes, for him to lose a friend is the worst thing to him. He thinks about it all the time." Emma Frost said sadly as she stared up at the large sphere a black flames shot out the top of it. "he lost this Terra to her power and someone named Blackfire to the Triangle."

"Man, I wish I was up there, then I could roast some hotdogs!" a certain merc with a mouth suddenly spat out.

"Oh, shout up Deadpool!" Luara Kinney shouted in annoyance. Sometimes she woundered WHY Naruto accepted his offer to join them.

XXX

Akatsuki stared Vandal Savage with a piercing glare. 'Your power is amazing! I must have it!" Vandal shouted in glee. "With it, I could defeat the Justice League with ease!"

"No."

"No?" Vandal said with a raised eyebrow. "You don't have choice!" Vandal them held up a fist that was charged with his unique energy.

Akatsuki's eyes turned to that of the Rinnengan as he formed a rasengan with all the elements. "**Elemental Rasengan!"**

With that, the two clashed as their powers fought for control, but there was an unexpected reaction. Akatsuki's team, The Maelstrom, watched in horror as the giant ball in the air cracked and spider webbed as it seemed pure energy was shooting out.

"NO!" We have to help Naruto!" Supergirl shouted, but Deadpool, who looked serious, held her back as he just shook his head.

"But we have to do something!" A girl named Surge shouted out in agreement with Supergirl. But there was nothing they could do as the giant ball exploded in a massive explosion, knocking them all away and out. Though they saw it, they never for one second, thought that their leader had died in the explosion.

They never saw it, but two bolts of energy shot out in two directions. One going off to Europe and the other shooting off to the West side of the U.S., towards Jump City

_Vision End_

"Man, Naruto has his own team in that world!" Beast Boy shouted.

"And he seemed to be a respected leader." Robin said with smile that Foxfire caught.

"The Triangle? What is that?" Blackfire asked.

"The Bermuda Triangle. A mysterious place in our world." Sanity said criptically before waved his hand and another vision popped up.

_Vision – Memory of Red X (Story by 26-Lord-Pain)_

"I'll be back to take you to jail." Robin says then turns his back on X and walks away, disgust is clear in his tone which anger's X even further. The blond haired thief then narrows his eyes on the computer terminal wondering how to get out for a few mere moments before acting…

"Sorry kid, I won't be here for **that** appointment…" X mutters while then holding his hands outside of the bars without touching them and forming a familiar T shaped hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** He exclaims and in a plume of smoke a second Red-X now stands outside of the bars. The new X looks around the room before walking over to the console and pressing a few of the buttons. The bars around the original X dim and fade before then vanishing completely. "Nice one." X says to his clone, which then walks over to him, and promptly slams his fist into X's jaw.

The thief is sent flying back only to slowly get back up with a groan. "What the hell was that for?" X demands of the clone, which crosses its arms over its chest and glares down at the original.

"Your not Naruto Uzumaki… So who are you?" The clone said with a shake of its head, X blinking behind his mask at the copies words. The clone then circled around X, the thief quickly flipping to his feet to stare at the clone with a frown on his face.

"And just what the hell makes you say that?" He questions and the clone stretches his shoulders before then sighing out.

"You have betrayed those who were your friends in the HIVE, Your no longer using Jutsu so you can hide your skills from the Titans then use them when they least expect it, you have attempted to kill Robin five times today alone, you have discarded your training for the power of this suit… Need I go on?" The Clone listed then questioned and X's eye's widened, had he really done all of that? "So I ask once more… Who are you?" The copy questions cryptically and X shakes his head quickly.

"I **AM** Naruto Uzumaki! Who else could I be?" X demands and the copy crosses it's arms and laughs lightly.

"You are not Naruto… At the moment you are Red-X… Every thought… Every move…" The clone says darkly and X twitches, what is this thing talking about? "You only put on this suit to learn the controls for your new one… Why are you going after the Xenothium? Because it is something Red-X would do…" The clone states darkly and X's eye's widen, that's right, he remembers Gizmo saying the layout for the suits weapons are the same in either one… He wanted to learn how to work it by using the older model but then… Why was he after the Xenothium?

"Because… Its a… A Challenge to take on the kids…" X says weakly and the clone merely looks at him, his masked-eyes turning a burning red much to X's shock.

"Really? And is that _**something that Naruto or Red-X would do?"**_ The clone questions, his voice distorting from Naruto's, becoming Raspy and Metallic sounding. X could only stand in silence, the clone was starting to make sense, he had been trying to master the X-suit, he had gone out of his way too no less, constantly watching the few clips that he had managed to get from the HIVE computer's on Robin's fight with the Titans as Red-X… Had he also slowly started to act like Red-X instead of Naruto as well?

"_**Yes… Now you see it don't you… Then allow me… To remind you how to be Naruto Uzumaki once more…"**_ The Red eyed clone said darkly while slowly forming into a combat stance, one X was sure he should know, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where it was from. X did likewise, and also decided to call the copy Red for it's burning eye's…

"Who… What are you?" X questions and Red merely assuming a strange stance, one X feels he knows but can't remember for some reason.

"_**Neither enemy nor friend. I am like you, a Shadow from the past. A shadow of that which Naruto Uzumaki once was… And as a Shadow I have no name."**_ As he says this, the clone lunges forward at X with a roundhouse punch which X blocked leaving him open. The clone then quickly jabbed X in the face before reeling a hand back and slamming it into his gut, bending X downward where he then used a roundhouse kick to knock him to the side. X grunts hitting a wall and looks up to Red with narrowed eye's before lunging at Red himself.

However, Red quickly forms an X in one palm and knocks X to the side effortlessly; turning on his heel the copy then takes a new stance. X doesn't bother to read it however and blindly rushes forward, throwing punches and kicks towards the copy. However, the masked copy of the master thief blocks all these pathetic strikes, and soon X's arm is grasped and he is judo tossed by Red once more.

"_**If I was facing Naruto Uzumaki… I'd be nothing but smoke by now…"**_ Red says darkly as his form shimmers to a more demonic version but then returns to normal as he takes on a new stance. X then narrows his eye's on Red, a new stance for the Shadow claw making itself know in his mind and X suddenly finds his body moving on it's own, moving into an intricate stance unlike the one's he had been using. _**"That's good X… Your starting to remember who you are at last…"**_ Red praises and lunges forward, X finding himself to do the same as they punched towards one another at the same time, fist meeting fist and a small shock wave comes from their fists.

The two slide back from the force of the shock wave and X quickly moves his right leg forward while his left leg was backward and bent at the knee, he **was** remembering, he remembered this version of the Shadow Claw… He had made it after all… He had made it with his Mother… _**"Yes… Yes… Remember…"**_ Red said darkly then reached up and ripped the cape from his body, throwing it off to the side as he then formed a more intricate stance… The X-Blades unfurling from his gloves making X's eye's go wide as the clone lunged forward.

X dodged the blade as it nearly cut his head off then, blocked Red's arm next, before Judo-tossing the copy over his shoulder and to a wall. The clone merely landed in a crouch against the wall before lunging off of it and at X, swinging his leg into a roundhouse kick. X dodged to the side however and fired an X towards the copy, Red jumped high into the hair however and then landed near X, swinging his X-blade's towards the Thief. X dodged and then threw a quick kick towards Red's head, only for him to vanish then reappear a few feet away, as he slowly stood up to his full height.

X didn't give the copy time to do anything however, he was starting to remember himself. Not the Dobe, Not Red-X, and not the Bitter and Spiteful Naruto who had left Konoha… The Naruto who would rather beat the hell out of you rather than take some one else's shit, the Naruto Uzumaki who had promised his mother that he would make friends… Naruto suddenly opened his eye's behind his mask and waved an arm toward Red, blade's of wind forming on his hands and launching towards the Copy which flips up and over the attack before vanishing and reappearing a short ways away.

"_**More… MORE!"**_ Red suddenly exclaimed as he then began to slip into a new stance much faster than before, while his X-blades folded back into the backs of his gloves. X knew this stance however and formed a stance of his own to counter it as Red came forward with a backhand, blocked by Naruto who threw a punch at the copy, only for him to lean back.

The fist missed as Red then kicked out and knocked X back, the thief flipped to his feet quickly however. And assumed another Stance while trying to think of a Jutsu to use, only to frown and take an offensive stance, even if he used a Jutsu, Red would be able to counter it… _**"That's good X. Now we can fight as true warriors…"**_ Red then said as he reached down and threw his belt to the side, then moved his arms before himself as an after image followed them.

"_**Hand to Hand, is the basis of all combat. Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon… or Jutsu…"**_ Red said darkly while forming another stance and lunging forward, punching X in the face… X grunted but instead of falling he arched his body and moved into a backward roll, soon coming out of it to glare at Red heatedly. X roared loudly eyes wide as he then quickly rushed towards Red with a fist drawn back. The copy crouched however, and then flipped over the thief landing behind him and then kicking X in the back and to the ground.

"_**Yes… You remember it now… The clashing of Bone and Sinew…"**_ Red told the thief cryptically as he then formed into a new stance and X did likewise, feeling the old thrill of battle as visions of the fights he had before his memories were sealed danced through his mind… Red lunged forward in a sideways flip, kicking out at X who blocked then knocked Red's other foot out from under him, knocking him to the ground, only for him to flip away before X could finish him off. _**"Yes… Yes… That's good X! Remember that feeling, remember how to be yourself again!"**_ The copy cried as X did start to remember; he remembered working on the variation of the Shadow claw tirelessly when he learned the original version, much to his mother's dismay… Even as she helped him…

"I do…" Naruto suddenly whispered to himself and then formed his body into a new stance. The two lunged forward once more, X kicking out as Red blocked then punched towards X who caught the fist and twisted, throwing the copy to the side only for it to place a hand on the floor and flip to his feet.

"_**Yes X… Remember who you are!"**_ Red exclaimed while then lunging forward quickly, kicking out at X who rolled to the side. Red then lunged forward once more, punching out at the thief with deadly precision; X dodged the attack then struck out himself, only for Red to dodge like he had. Red roared, lunging forward with a roundhouse, which X dodged by rolling to the side, then tried to sweep the copy off it's feet. Red flipped over this however then came straight down from above, X rolling to the side to avoid as he stomped on the ground, making a crater where he hit.

X suddenly had a flash of memories, remembering names, places, and things from the past he had forgotten even without the seal… All his memories had been about bad things while he had blocked the good… And some of his training had been blocked… "I remember… I remember you now!" X exclaimed while flipping back to his feet and glaring at Red. "You're my Shadow… Opposite and equal to me in every way… Mom made you… She made you to help me train…" X said softly and Red nodded his head slowly with a light chuckle, the clone slowly falling into a kneeling position.

"_**Yes… You remember at long last …"**_ The clone said while slowly standing up fully, before once more falling to one knee. _**"I have done what was necessary for your… no… For OUR survival… Should you have continued down the path you were… We surely would have fallen into darkness like Sasuke…"**_ Red said as he slowly began to fade, X turned his back to the clone and walked towards the exit as this was happening, but listened to it nonetheless… _**"Go now… Brother… And remember… We are the wind… We follow our own course, going where we please and following no one's directions but our own…"**_ Red finished while he and his discarded equipment vanished into a simple plume of smoke while X turned to narrow his eyes on the spot.

"I will…" With that the thief ran out of the room, inwardly cursing he couldn't use his Teleportation device to travel through walls. He'd have to ask some gear-head why later, probably Gizmo, at least if the little guy ever forgave him for the stunt at the HIVE. "I guess I'll have to find them as soon as I can and apologize… I don't like bad blood between my friends and me… After all… Their all I've got in this lonely world…" X whispered before smirking… yes… He was finally himself again…

_Vision End_

"Wait? The Naruto of that world was Red-X?" asked Robin.

"Yes."

"Holy crap!" Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy yelled.

"Yes well, you have seen a Dark Naruto and two Narutos that have traveled the gray path." Sanity said. "Now see a Naruto of the Light."

_Vision – Memory from The Heart's Road Home (Future Story)_

"Ok, I need your help for this." Naruto said on the beach of Destiny Islands. Around the two boy were Sora's friends, Naruto's friends from Konoha along with his Grandparents; Nagato and Konan, Vanitas, Xion, Namine and Naruto's father; Ventus.

"Hey, you can count on me Naruto." Sora said with a smile. "We Keyblade Bearers need to work together and besides, I was already going help get them out of their torment."

"Heh, thanks Sora, I knew I choose wisely in making you my friend." Naruto said as they pointed their keyblades to the ocean before beams of light shot off to create the Door to Light.

XXX

Aqua, who could not say how long she had been in the Realm of Darkness, stared blankly at the Dark Ocean until the site of the Door to Light appeared in it. "No way…Diz we can go back!" Aqua shouted as he turned her head to see that Diz was not even there nor at the Door to Light. "Diz? DIZ!"

Sighing, she never knew where that old man ran off to, but she could not wait to leave, now was her time. So she ran through the dark waters to the Doot to Light and crashed through it.

Once on the other side, she saw the familiar site of Destiny Island with a lot more people on it than usual. The site of Sora brought a smile to her lips as she reached the beach. "I suppose I should thank you, Sora."

Sora brought arms behind his head and said, "Not just me, this guy too." Sora said as he nodded his head in Naruto's direction.

Aqua turned her gaze to said blond and her eyes widened. She saw the boy along with Ventus, Konan, and Nagato. She ran right up to the blond boy and embraced him. "Naruto!"

Naruto smiled as he tightened the hug. "Hey…mom."

_Vision End_

"That was not expected." Starfire said.

"Yea, it is still odd thinking he is not our brother in those other worlds." Blackfire said.

"Yes, odd concept it is." Sanity stated, "But our time here is at an end and you still have your story to tell…Foxfire." Sanity then walked right up to Foxfire and pointed to fingers at the red head's forehead. "Goodbye my successor….i am sure you will do well." With that he sent a small bit of his energy to Foxfire's head before He and the Titans were all blasted out of Sanity's mind.

XXX

**And we're done with this chapter. Next chapter, Naruto will be back in Konoha, and I might just speed it up a bit and send Naruto to Jump City sooner, but that is up to all of you guys.**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 16**

**I am going to apologize right now, there might be a lot of mistakes and I blame them on my middle finger….no seriously. I was messing around and put my hand on the bottom of my chair and there was a loose staple…..and I stabbed in my middle finger…..it hurts like a mother!**

Naruto sighed. He was finally back in Konoha. Sure they took their sweet time on the road, going to a hot spring to kill time. Now it was not bad because he got to spend to time with Terra and Raven.

Now back in Konoha, Tsuande wasted no time healing Sasuke and Kakashi before she took the title of Hokage of the old man hands. She didn't see it, but old man Sarutobi was crying tears of joy.

Now that everything was back to normal, Naruto was walking Sasuke's hospital room. He was sure Sakura was where so everything was normal in his opinion. So walking into the room, he was surprised that Sakura was not in there. "Ok….i was sure Sakura would be in here."

"Feh, not like I care." Was Sasuke's reply. He was inwardly happy that the pink haired fangirl was in there, though he also noticed that she was not obsessed with him like she used to be.

"Well, she is also your teammate." Naruto said with a frown.

"I know." Sasuke said with a glare. He was angry with the blond, that much was certain. He kept asking himself the same question for a while now. Whyhad Itachi gone after Naruto and why was he not powerful enough to kill his brother! "Naruto, I want to fight you with a new jutsu that I got."

"Oh?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "What brought this on?"

"I heard what you did to that shark like Akatsuki member." Sasuke said with a growl. "This jutsu is the one you made for Sakura. Came in earlier, wanting to know if she wanted to train with me and so told me about that use jutsu. Heh, seems Hinata has that jutsu as well."

"Is that really what you want?" Naruto asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Yes, I need the power to kill my brother for what he did and Hate is not enough to do so." Sasuke said.

"I was wondering when you were going to figure that out. Hate will not do you shit." Naruto said. "Although, I really don't know if my power will do you any good."

"It could not hurt my chances." Sasuke growled.

"Hey! Naruto! Sasuke!" came the voice of Sakura. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, Sasuke got smart and wants to try a different way to kill his bro, so we are going up to the roof to have a little spar." Naruto told her as the Uchiha got out of bed and left the room. Naruto just blinked at his teammate and sighed as he too left the room. Sakura, who had nothing better to do, followed them so that they did not do anything stupid…well more stupid that fighting on the roof of a hospital.

Once there, the boy faced off with each other, neither moving an inch until a random leaf fell on the roof. That is when both smirked and launched at the other. Sasuke was stupid enough to get hit by his teammate in the chest, sending him back a few yards.

Thankfully, Naruto did not hit him as hard, so Sasuke was ok. Sasuke on the other hand with pissed that Naruto was indeed holding back. So much so that the curse mark was acting up. It whispered Orochimaru's voice to kill the blond while spreading across his face, something that Naruto noticed and prepared himself for anything.

Sakura widened her eyes when she saw Sasuke's curse mark acting up. She honestly did not know what to do! She watch helplessly as the Uchiha performed some hand signs and yelled out his next attack, "**Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

_You cannot be serious? _thought Naruto as he saw the large ball of flame coming right at him with a dead panned expression. So he used his own control over fire and spun it around his body, turning it blue before he spun it into his hand and it formed a fire sphere similar to a rasengan.

Seeing all this made Sasuke even angrier before he went through the handsigns to the jutsu that Sakura taught him while activating his sharingan. Sakura saw all this with a shocked face. How could he use that jutsu against his teammate! That was not the reason she taught him that jutsu! However, Sasuke's two teammate were shocked at what happened.

The jutsu worked a little too well. Sasuke felt the power of his two teammates entering him, giving him a power high, but that was not all. It had a strange reacting with the curse seal. The power mixed with the dark chakra the curse seal before it completely destroyed the curse seal, making the Uchiha yell out in pain as his body was flooded with too much power!

Naruto and Sakura had wide eyes as purplish black flames escaped Sasuke's body in a tornado of power. With the curse seal gone, Orochimaru's hold over him was gone, but the power was too much for the Uchiha to bare as he lifted his head and smirked insanely at Naruto. One jutsu came to Sasuke's mind as he performed the three needed hand signs, "**Black Flame Chidori!"**

That jutsu shocked the two, but what shocked Naruto were the Uchiha's eyes. The Sharingan had also been affected. It had gained the final tomas before they turned into straight lines, connecting to his pupils and then spirals out.

However, Naruto could not think much of it because Sasuke was coming at him with that dark jutsu. Thinking quickly, he added chakra to the flaming rasengan ball to make it stronger and with stand the flaming chidori.

Watching the two charge at each other with their flaming attacks, Sakura could not take it. Sure Naruto was only fighting back because of Sasuke's insane state, but she just couldn't take it. "Stop! STOP IT!" She screamed as she ran towards the two.

However before she could stop them, Kakashi appeared between the two, grabbed their wrist, and flung them into the two water towers. Kakashi glared at Naruto first and said, 'I can't believe you would take a fight like this the roof of this place!"

"I didn't think it would get that crazy!" Naruto defended himself as he took his palm away from the hot steel of the water tower, not at all fazed by it.

"Well those two attacks would have caused a lot of damage." Kakashi retorted. Before he could say anymore, they heard Sasuke struggling to get his hand out of the water tower that his attack punctured.

Finally, when he was able to rip it out, he looked around with his eyes back to normal and a look of confusion on his face. "Uh, what just happened? Why am I on the roof of the hospital?"

His team looked at him in complete shock. "What do you mean Sasuke? Don't remember fight Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Sasuke said seriously. "I remember getting bit by Orochimaru after he knocked Naruto out. After that, it is hazy, I remember some things but it is all in a haze."

Naruto blinked. "So wait, that jutsu I created…I gave you my power and destroyed the Curse Seal?"

"It would seem so Naruto." Kakashi said, a little numb by this. "But?"

"But what, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I sensed that he took power from _both_ of you." Kakashi explained. "I think it was too much because we saw Sasuke go a little insane from the power, but that combined with the Curse Seal's chakra, was too much for it and it was destroyed. Overload."

"Wow." Naruto and Sakura said together.

"Uh, that's nice and all but what power are you guys taking about?" Sasuke asked, way out of the loop.

The three looked at each other before they took Sasuke back to his hospital room and explained it all in there. Sasuke's head fell back on the back of the bed in shock. It was hard to know that he had all this power and he had no clue how to use it. "So….how do I even use it and what do you mean my sharingan has changed!"

"Check a mirror." Naruto suggested and the Uchiha did just that. He gasped in shock at the new look to his eyes, with Kakashi and Sakura doing the same.

_I…I don't think this is the Mangekyo Sharingan that Itachi had._ Sasuke thought with a shiver at that memory. Thinking about it for a few seconds, he decided to see what powers he had. So he added a more chakra to his left and felt a pulse rip through his body before the mirror flew out of his hand and orbited around his head, making his eye twitch at that. "What…the hell."

"Oh that does look funny." Naruto laughed.

"Oh yeah, keep laughing Uzumaki!" Sasuke growled as he a purplish black flame surrounded his fist, which made the young Uchiha blink stupidly at it. "This could work. Even with my hazy memories, I know what you could do with your fire, Naruto." Naruto smiled at that.

Kakashi thought about it for a second before saying. "Naruto, could you contact your sisters, maybe they know something about Sasuke's power and new fire."

Naruto nodded before he went quiet. _Starfire, Blackfire….i need your help._

_What do you require brother?_ came Star's voice through the mind link.

_Um, Sasuke used the jutsu that I created for Sakura and it….changed him._

_Oh this I gotta see this._ Blackfire said._ Ok we are coming, and so is Raven._

Soon enough, the three girls were in the room, much to the shock of the other three occupants who were still not used to this stuff. Blackfire took one look at the Uchiha and said, "He looks no different!"

"Yeah, when I mean changed, his eyes changed." Naruto said. "His Sharingan changed."

"Oh? Let us see!" Starfire said happily at seeing something new. Sasuke's eye twitched at the red headed girl. He could not believe she was related to Naruto….oh wait, yes he could. Anyway, he went and activated his eyes again and both Tameranian girls had wide eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't really know what is wrong." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Brother, that is the symbol for Gravity in our language." Starfire said. "Why don't you know that?"

"Well, some of my memories are not yet revealed to me." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "I remember somethings but not all."

"I see," Starfire said sadly, after all it did make sense. She would sometimes make references to their past and he would look at her with a blank face.

"Well, there is a way for you to regain our language." Blackfire said with an evil smirk to her brother, who had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, not liking the look on his older sister's face.

"Oh!" Starfire said, "We absorb languages through lip contact!"

"That's nice but how does that help-" Naruto asked before he was cut off by blackfire's lips on his. This...was a lot to take in. All the knowledge of his race's language topped with his sister kissing him was a bit much. So when she pulled away with a smirk, he fell right on his ass in a daze.

The room was silent….dead silent. When Blackfire looked, she saw they all had gob smacked expressions on their faces, which made her laugh. However, that was cut short when they heard a thump by the window.

Turning their heads, they saw Jiriaya on the floor, twitching with blood coming out of his nose. Naruto shook his head as he ignored the old pervert and looked to his older sister with a blush. "W-was that really necessary?"

"Yep!" Blackfire chirped. "You needed to know our language, so that was the best way to do it!"

"That is nice and all but does this Gravity thing have anything to do with me fire." Sasuke interjected after he got over his shock. He then showed them is fire, which got wide with from the two sisters.

"Well, it is not my kind of fire since it is coming to you naturally." Blackfire began. "So it is not the Black Curse."

"Then it must be that other power…." Starfire said, "but that name is lost to us."

"Ok so what does it do?"

"Well." Dark haired girl said, "You gave the gravity power in those eyes of yours and you have the purplish black fire, so that would mean….you have the power of the legendary Dark Tameranian. He was said to have the power to do what you can do already, but also have the power to control black holes and dark matter."

The members of team 7 all blinked stupidly at that. "That is…awesome." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yep, I guess you are still my rival in terms of power." Naruto smiled/

"Seems so." The Uchiha said with a smirk.

"Now that we have that answered," Naruto said as he walked over to the girl who had been silent the whole time and asked, "So Raven, not that I don't mind seeing my girlfriend, but what made you want to come here?"

Raven smirked when she saw the angry look from the pink haired girl, but ignored it none the less. "Oh not much." She said before she whispered into his hear.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You found it?"

"Yes." The gray skinned girl said with a smile before she waved good bye and then when up in smoke.

By this time, Jiriaya had got back up dizzily. He then looked to Naruto and said, "Hey, Tsunade wants to talk to you."

"Oh? Ok, I need to speak with her as well." Naruto said before the two left the room via body flicker.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend!" Sakura screamed a few minutes later.

"Oh? Well he has two right now. Raven and Terra." Blackfire said with a smirk. "He is supposed to have a harem too!"

Sasuke could not help but chuckle at this while Sakura had a hopeful look on her face. What really made her laugh was Kakashi fainting in shock. "Come on Starfire, let's go before these guys die from a brain hemorrhage."

Starfire looked at her sister in confusing. "Why would they die of brain blood?" She asked as they disappeared with Blackfire sighing heavily.

XXX

Naruto and Jiriaya appeared in the Hokage's office a few minutes later. They quirked an eyebrow when they also saw Sarutobi. Tsunade smiled and said, "Good, you're here. What took Jiriaya so long?"

"Heh, I was visiting Sasuke and we had a fight. He now has powers like me and Sakura." Naruto said.

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" Sarutobi asked.

"I don't know, but it got rid of the Curse Seal." Naruto said nonchalantly. Seeing their questioning looks, he explained everything. "And the reason why we are late is because my sister kissed me so that could regain the tameranian language, but I also think she did it to tease me." Naruto paused at that to see Tsuande and Sarutobi staring at him. "Fainted because of that and that is why we were late."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at that. Somehow, that did on surprise her. "Anyway, the reason I called you here is because the Akatsuki. They maybe not know that the Kyuubi is gone, but they might still come after you."

"And that is why I am leaving to get some more info on them. After that, I will take you on a training trip, they would not bother to come after you with me around." Jiriaya said.

Naruto looked straight at Sarutobi and old man seemed to know what he was going to saw. "That could work as well."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at the silent conversation, 'Ok, what is going on?"

Naruto spoke up, "Well I told the old man that I would be leaving when I found a way to go home and Raven found this world's signature."

"What! You can't leave!" Jiriaya shouted in shock.

Sarutobi sigh. "He can and he will whether we like it or not. We can't keep him from going to his home where is family is….that is just not right."

Naruto smiled at the old man. "Thanks old man."

"Hey, we are your family too." Sarutobi said with a grandfatherly smile.

Jiriaya sighed, "Ok, but please come back to visit us when you get the chance."

"Oh I will do that." Naruto said, "I didn't tell you guys this earlier, but I gained a Connection with you as well. So that should be no problem."

"Good to know." Tsunade said with a sad smile. She had started seeing this kid as a grandkid or something of that nature. "When will you be leaving?"

Naruto looked out at the window and saw that it was almost none. "By tonight. I have a full body mirror and the seal that I need to apply to it, and now with Raven's help, I will have the destination."

"I see" Tsunade sighed before she got up and hugged the blond. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem Granny Tsunade." Naruto said, which got a twitching eye from the older woman. "Later!" He quickly said before he disappeared from her arms via body flicker.

"NARUTO!" The woman angrily screamed, much to the amusement of Jiriaya and Sarutobi.

XXX _Sunset_

Ino was walking towards Sakura and Sasuke's training ground with a purpose. She had just seen Naruto and his clones in the park with that Raven girl. They were doing something with a huge fullbody mirror. She had already told Hinata of this and the Hyuuga girl shot of like a rocket.

Once there, she saw the two sparing with Fire and super strength! "What the hell. Since when does Sasuke have those Tameranian powers!"

Sasuke smirked. Even though Ino was far away from them at the moment, he could still hear her. "Since this morning!" He shouted as he used his gravity power to pull her quickly over to their spot, leaving a very daze and confused blond girl.

"The hell?" Ino screamed.

"One of my new powers." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"So the Uchiha has new powers." said a voice, making the three younger ninja look around in shock.

"Who fucking cares! Let's just get the little fuckhead and bring him to Orochimaru!" a female voice spat before the Sound Four dropped from the trees.

"Ino….go and get help." Sasuke ordered. "These guys are Orochimaru's men, so they will be to tough for you right now."

"R-right!" Ino stuttered out as he looked at the four weirdos in front of her before she hightailed it out of there.

"Should we go after her?" asked the fat one.

"Why bother with that bitch? Let's just do what we came her to do to fatass!" The foul mouth girl shouted.

_This…is not good._ Sasuke thought. _I have not even learned how to use my other power yet…aw screw it. I am about to learn now!_ He turned to Sakura and said, "I need you to uproot a few trees and threw them at him. I have a plan."

Sakura stared at the Uchiha for a few second before doing just that. She flew over and ripped them right out the ground, much to the shock of the Sound Four and Ino who was hiding in the trees after what the foul mouthed girl had yelled.

Thinking quickly, Sasuke activated his gravity power and he himself became the center of gravity for the unrooted trees, getting wide eyes from Ino and the Sound Four. _Holy crap I cannot believe that worked!_ He thought will adding chakra to his other eye and activating the Dark Matter power. What happened was not what he expected. A ball of black and green flame appeared before the eye before it shot out to touch the trees, lighting them on fire and falling apart. Blinking, the Uchiha smirked like many in his clan and said, "This could work!"

"What the Fuck!" the foul mouthed girl shouted in shock. The Uchiha heard her and smirked before he shot the trees over to the group she was in at high speed. Kidomaru, the man with six arms though he could hold on to these, tried to stop one of the incoming trees. Bad idea, because he forgot that the trees had broken apart by the strange fire and they were all sharp. So when he threw all in arms to stop them, the fiery wood sliced them all off and into his chest, killing him instantly. Tayuya openly gasped before she said, "Mother Fucker."

Jirobo was then side blinded and Sasuke threw another tree at him, taking of his head. Sakon now knew this was bad but he could only stare in shock at his two teammates' death. However, he quickly got out of it and yelled to Tayuya to move just as Sasuke threw the last two trees at them. They dodged with ease and smirked because Sasuke was out of flaming trees to send at them and they were not going to let create more.

Sasuke was now panicking, He had killed two of them but the other two were still alive and he did not know their power. Hell he barely knew his own. He sighed , "Sakura, get behind a tree…..I don't really know what this last power will do." Sakura nodded before she threw a few pink flame balls to the two remaining members of the sound four to by himself some time.

Sasuke begun to concentrate a massive amount of his remaining chakra into both of his eyes at the same time. The result was a large distortion in the air before it shifted into a black hole and started to suck everything in. Seeing this, Ino went farther in the forest because it begun to suck in the tree she was in before. Sasuke stood his ground and tried not to get sucked in. The two remaining Sound Four members didn't have a chance in hell because they were quickly sucked in, along with the dead bodies.

Sakura saw that this attack was unstable and tried to warn her teammate but the gravitational pull of the black hole was pulling at her and was slowly being sucked. She spun around the clearing, screaming in fear. Sasuke panicked. He did not know how to stop this! He tried cutting of the chakra to his eyes but that did nothing! So the only thing he could so was created another black hole. He did just that and they seemed to fight for dominance before they canceled out just as Sakura came to it.

Catching the girl bridal style, the Uchiha was surprised when the girl bashed him on the head. "What was that for!"

"For nearly killing me of course!" Sakura shouted in the boy's ear, making him wonder if this is what Naruto went through.

"Uh, that was pretty incredible though." Ino said. "Oh and before you ask, I never went to get help, if they were going to kill me it would not have mattered." Her gaze lingered on the area as it was all uprooted by that Black Hole.

After Sakura was on her feet again, Sakura smiled at her blond friend and asked, "So Ino, what did you need?"

'Oh right," Ino said as she noticed that it had gotten considerably dark out. "I saw Naruto and that Raven girl at the park. They seemed to be working on some type of seal on a fullbody mirror."

"What could they be working on that needs a mirror that big?" Sasuke asked aloud.

"Oh…no." Sakura said.

"What?" Ino asked, now worried.

"I think he has found a way home!"

"But this is his home!" Sasuke growled.

"No…the world he was born in." Sakura said sadly as it was now dark out before a bright light came from the village. "Come on! He have to get to him!"

"For what?" " Ino asked, "We know how hard it is to change his mind once he has it on something like this."

"True." Sasuke said.

"Nobody asked you!" Sakura screamed.

XXX _A few minutes earlier…_

"It is done!" Naruto said happily as he looked at the complex seal on the full body mirror. The two parts that he needed before what the signatures of both his world and his home world.

"Yeah I am glad this day is here." Raven said with a smile. She then leaned in and kissed him before saying. "Try not to break too many hearts when you leave." She then went up in smoke.

"Yeah…" Naruto said sadly as he stared at the setting sun. "Easier said than done."

"N-naruto." A shy voice called out.

"Hmm?" the blond asked as he looked behind him to find Hinata Hyuuga. "Oh Hinata!"

"W-why are you leaving?" the girl shouted.

Naruto sighed heavily. "Because, this is not my world. My real family is in that world, not this one."

"But we could be your family!" Hinata shouted, surprising herself. "I could be your family."

Naruto smiled as he walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "You guy are already my family."

"Then stay!" Hinata said with tears in her eyes. I…I...I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto smiled sadly as gave her a hug, "I know." The red head said sadly to the shocked girl. "But you and I both know it won't work...not here. That's….that's why you should give Kiba a chance. He has had a crush on you as well."

"But…" Hinata started to say but Naruto pulled away and lingered at her ear and whispered something, making the girl's eyes widen.

Naruto smiled at the girl and said, "Goodbye." However, before he could move, Hinata, in a bout of last minute courage, rushed right up to him and captured his lips in a kiss. Naruto was shocked at first but leaned in more. This was one of the happiest moments in Hinata's life and it was cut short when she felt a jab at her neck, making her lose consciousness. "Sorry Hinata…but this is how it is supposed to be."

He then placed her on a park bench and ran over to the mirror and activated the seal, making the area light up like a Christmas tree. Taking one more look at Konoha with a sad look before he jumped in the mirror. After he was through, the light shut off as cracks appeared on the mirror before it completely felt apart. That was the site Sakura and the others saw when they arrived.

"No…we're too late." Sakura said with tears.

"He didn't even say goodbye!" Sasuke growled.

"That might not be true." Ino said as she looked at Hinata on the park bench.

XXX (ok, please play Kawaranai Mono from the girl who leapt through time sound track. Seems appropriate...just look it up on Youtube.)

Naruto was flying in the area between worlds at great speed and with a sad smile on his lips. His eyes then widened as memories of his childhood came back to him and played before his eyes.

_A young Naruto was walking down the path to the Tameranian castle was his twin sister. They were laughing the whole way like children do. "Come on Foxfire!" Starfire cried out happily._

_XXX_

_Another scene played where he was sitting a 'tree' with Blackfire. "Why, why are you so nice to me?"_

"_Because you are my sister….my family and I don't care that got the dark power that father talked about."_

_Blackfire smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thanks Foxfire…and for what it is worth, I am sure you will make a great king someday."_

"_You think so?"_

"_I know so." Blackfire said as he kissed his cheek making the young red head sputter and blush, which got the other sister laughing._

_XXX_

_Another scene appeared and this one was a bit darker. The man figure was shadowed, but Naruto knew that this man was the reason he went to another world. Young foxfire glared at the man with his sisters behind him. "I won't let you hurt them. They are MY family and I will never let anyone hurt them!"_

"_Oh and what are you going to do about it?" the man darkly asked._

"_I'll fight you!" young Foxfire declared and blue flames erupted around his body, making the man widen his eyes._

_The man rushed the young boy and slammed a fist into his gut. "You are a brave boy, but your destiny if far greater than you can imagine."_

That must have been when he disappeared from his home and things went back for Tameran, but Naruto did not care about that as tears where in his own eyes, his memories of his childhood were back. Then more images appeared, but they were from Konoha.

_A young Naruto was entering the Hokage's office. The old man looked up and said, "Guess what?"_

"_What old man?" the curious blond asked._

"_I am sending you to the Ninja Academy." The old man said with that grandfatherly smile of his._

"_YEAH! I am going to be a ninja." The young blond boy shouted before he pointed to the Hokage. "Watch out old man, I'll be so strong, that I am going to take your job. I am going to be Hokage!"_

_XXX_

"_Hi! I am Naruto."_

"_I am Kiba and these two are Shikamaru and Choji!"_

"_Nice to meet you!"_

"_Heh, yeah it is, not we have four in our group to pull this prank off!" _

"_Sweet!"_

_X_

"_Get back here you brats!" Iruka shouted at the boys for dyeing his hair pink and his clothes orange._

_XXX_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Shino."_

"_So…what do you like to do?"_

"_Looking for strange bugs."_

"_COOL!"_

_XXX_

"_Oh hey Ino! Oh who are you new lackies?"_

"_Naruto you baka!" Ino laughed. "I want you to meet two new friends of mine. Sakura and Hinata!"_

"_Nice to meet ya!"_

_XXX_

_I wish to be friends with you Naruto Uzumaki." Neji said after the invasion was over. "I see you have the better eyes."_

"_Ok, that's cool with me!" Naruto said with a smile."_

"_Ok don't forget about me. Anyone who can beat Neji like that and have the boy wanting to be friends must be a good guy." Tenten said with a smile._

"_And me!" Lee shouted. "You are my eternal rival!"_

_XXX_

"_Hey, you're Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked a young boy on the pier._

"_Yeah, what of it?"_

"_Let's be friends!" Naruto shouted._

_Sasuke looked shocked before a smile appeared on his young face. "Heh, sure." The two boys just smiled at one another._

_XXX_

Then the images of all the senseis, along with Shizune, Tsunade, Jiriaya, Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna, Zabuza, and Haku appeared before his eyes. These were all the people back in Konoha that he had a true connection with and who were special to him. _Do you have special you fight for?_ The voice of Haku echoed.

"Yeah…all my precious people…..my family." Naruto softly said to himself as there was a bright light and he was on his knees in the living room of the Titan's Tower, with all the Teen Titans there, waiting for him with smiles.

"Dude! You are here!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he stood with and smiled at them with a few tears in his eyes. "I am home."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**And cut! Naruto is now back! Now DON'T flame me for Blackfire kissing Naruto. **

**Review!**


	17. AN

**Foxfire**

**A/N**

**Ok, I am letting you all know a few things. This part of the story is now done. Part 2 will be coming out later. Since there have been a lot of requests for me to do the second part of Naruto: Prince of the Underworld, I will be taking a break in doing this story and to continue NPU.**

**I know you all enjoyed this story, so look to the future for the second part when Naruto has to save more people, including those in the HIVE(jinx) and kick raven's dad's ass! Part 2 will include a lot like the final season when all the titans have to come together to beat the Brotherhood of Evil.**

**Also, as a special bonus, Naruto will kick his dark side's ass as well….but in a way no one will ever guess!**

**Current Stories:**

**Guardian of the Sea**

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**NPU2**

**Thanks for reading this and reviewing. Oh and check my Profile for updates and such...like polls!**

**Stay classy.**


End file.
